


MemoryTale --- Your Best Friend

by DarkWo1f



Series: Memorytale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Freeform, Chara-Centric (Undertale), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Echo Flowers (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale)-centric, Gen, Genocide Run, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Hotland (Undertale), Male Chara (Undertale), Megalovania (Toby Fox), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Ouch, Snowdin (Undertale), The Ruins (Undertale), Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 36,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f
Summary: Chara Can't remember a thingEver since, That kid Fell, his Memory is coming up with a blank, every. Time.But when he realizes what he must do to get it back, is it worth the risk?Not Everything can be erased with a RESETUndertale by Toby Fox
Relationships: Alphys & Sans (Undertale), Alphys & Undyne & Sans (Undertale), Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Sans, Chara & Flowey (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Flowey & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Monster Kid (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Memorytale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789123
Comments: 682
Kudos: 47





	1. My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we begin and wingdings happen

💣☜💣⚐☼✡📬📬📬  
💧🕆👍☟ ✌ ☞✋👍😐☹☜ ❄☟✋☠☝📬📬📬  
☝⚐☠☜ ✋☠ ✌ ☼☜💧☜❄📬📬📬  
👌🕆❄📬📬📬  
❄☟✋💧 ❄✋💣☜📬📬📬  
❄☟✋💧 ☜✠🏱☜☼✋💣☜☠❄📬📬📬  
💣✋☝☟❄📬📬📬  
☺🕆💧❄📬📬📬  
🕈⚐☼😐📬📬📬

And then the Human fell.

☞ ☼ ✋ 💧 😐

✌ ☼ ☜ ✡ ⚐ 🕆 ☼ ☜ ✌ 👎 ✡ ✍

❄ ☟ ✋ 💧 💣 ✋ ☝ ☟ ❄ ❄ ✌ 😐 ☜ 💧 ⚐ 💣 ☜ ❄ ✋ 💣 ☜

💧 ⚐ 💣 ☜ 🏱 ✌ ✋ ☠

👌 🕆 ❄ ✋ 🏱 ☼ ⚐ 💣 ✋ 💧 ☜ ✡ ⚐ 🕆

✋ ❄  
🕈 ✋ ☹ ☹  
👌 ☜  
🕈 ⚐ ☼ ❄ ☟ ✋ ❄

CHARA

THE TRUE NAME

BUT HE DOESN'T REMEMBER IT

Frisk stumbled down the rocky path and looked around herself. There was a cave to her right and a winding path on her left. She looked up and saw the sun was setting, casting the sky in an orange-pink colour. She went towards the cave and lit a fire. She had to keep telling herself that she would leave soon. 2 years ago today, her older sister climbed up this mountain, and no one has seen her since. Frisk planed on finding her, chances are she crossed to the other side of the mountain. But first, she needed rest and shelter. She examined the cave that she was in until she saw a hole. Frisk looked down and her bag shifted on her back, catching her off balance and she fell into the abyss below.

Falling hurt was the first thing Frisk thought when landing at the bottom of the pit. She looked in her bag for something useful and grabbed a bandage for a scar on her cheek. She also picked up a small stick from the ground, and held it at her side, in fear. She saw something that looked like a door frame, she peeked her head through and saw a single yellow flower. She thought it looked safe and started crossing the room.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower, Your new BEST FRIEND!" The flower gleefully shouted. She stared at him in disbelief, and then remembered, this was Mt. Ebbot, Don't monsters live down here?  
"I feel nothing for you" she grumbled. She just wanted to see her sister again.  
"And I feel nothing for you!" The Flower cheerfully said with a wink, "Golly, we're are similar we're destined to be together!"  
Frisk was scared, this conversation was getting deep fast.

It's time to step in.


	2. My (Replacement) Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara appears

👍 ☟ ✌ ☼ ✌

✌ ☼ ☜ 🕈 ☜ 👍 ⚐ ☠ ☠ ☜ 👍 ❄ ☜ 👎

☠ ⚐ ✍

❄ ☟ ☜ ☠ ✋ 🕯 ☹ ☹ 🕈 ✌ ✋ ❄ 📬 📬 📬

Honestly, she meant every word

Okay, Hi. I (think) I'm Chara, that's the only, and I mean, the ONLY thing I remember. I understand this world and my surroundings. I also understand the qualities and functions, how things work here. But that's about it

So anyways, Frisky the Frisk said  
"I need a new best friend,"  
And like it was a play, I appeared in a flash of light (and a poof)  
"Hi. I'm Chara. Your Replacement best friend, now what are we going to do now that we're besties and whatever?" And I was a ghost, which I forgot somehow.

"I wanna kill flowey," Frisky said, which was very out of context and I may have got a little scared for Frisk's well being

"You FOOL," Flower cackled, "FIRST I NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON, IN THIS WORLD ITS K I L L O R Y O U R B E K I L L E D"  
Frisk took the kill option and stomped on flower  
"ow," the flower said and died "Now I feel bad" Frask said  
"R E S E T" I grumbled, "Worked for me,"

Now the weird thing was, I knew that voice.  
The one which Flower spoke from.


	3. Oh gosh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara makes a Mental checklist  
> And then makes a different mental list

✌ ☼ ☜ ✡ ⚐ 🕆 ☼ ☜ ✌ 👎 ✡ ✍

And then the Human Fell, Again.

Oh gosh, know sums this up pretty well.  
Okay, so the human reset, Okay, nice. But then things got weird. The Flour wasn't there. So I kinda panicked, like he knew about the resets, and didn't want to die again, which is creepy. So I made a mental note of that, so my current mental checklist looked like;

-Figure out Memory Problems  
-Figure out how to solve memory problems  
-Question's about Flowery the flour  
-Remember everyone's names  
-Figure out what is happening  
-Figure out if undead need a nap because if I do, I should

So that's fun, then Frisky broke my mental thought bubble and said  
"He's gone," But that was obvious so I didn't give a damn what she just said and continued ignoring her and made a different mental list on flour.

-Why did he disappear (I'm assuming he's a boy)  
-How did a flour disappear  
-Does he know about RESETs?  
-Why do I know his voice?

So far I have a bunch of questions and no answers. fun =)

"I'm Tired, Chair," Frask said, I didn't bother correcting my name because I didn't give a damn about her's.  
"sleep then," I commented. Frisky didn't need to be told twice and went to sleep.

I figured out one point, I didn't need sleep. Just 9 more to go.

I was curious, Everything seemed so familiar, yet so new. Have I been here before? I decided to take a closer look at myself, look for clues. I was wearing a simple striped shirt, Green and Yellow. The Green seemed to fade out from me like pixels. I wasn't human anymore for certain. And My Locket. A simple handmade Locket, it was gold and worn. It seemed to shine, Red.   
Determination.  
I opened it up.


	4. Oh gosh why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara learns why he has memory issues  
> and hates it.

☟ ☜ ☼ ☜ 🕈 ☜ ✌ ☼ ☜

✡ ⚐ 🕆 ✌ ☼ ☜ ☼ ☜ ✌ 👎 ✡

☹ ☜ ❄ 🕆 💧 👌 ☜ ☝ ✋ ☠

Can I say in advance I hate mysterious writing figure?

Best Friends Forever.  
That was all it said.  
That was what it looked like, then the REAL show happened. Yay. A Red interface type thing appeared in front of me, It said "CHARA" in bright letters and under it. FRISK'S STATS. I made a mental note of Fra-Frisk's name.  
LV-1 XP-0  
GOLD-0 EQUIPED  
WEAPON-Stick ARMOR-Old Bandage.  
ATT-10 DEF-10  
Nice, Low stats, that means she has no LOVE, Levels Of ViolencE.  
Then I saw the note attached. I touched the note, hoping something happened.  
Nothing did

...  
Just kidding, you nerd, something happened. I could read the note now.

DEAR CHARA...  
IF YOU ARE SEEING THIS THEN OUR EXPERIMENTS WORKED...  
I PUT A RESET SPANING YOUR MEMORY...

funk you mysterious person I can't remember  
I kept reading.

BUT THERE IS A WAY TO GET YOUR MEMORY BACK...  
YOU MUST CONVINCE THE HUMAN TO GAIN LOVE...  
MORE EXP MORE MEMORIES...  
THEN YOU CAN RESET AND CONTINUE DOING WHAT YOU WANT...  
MAYBE WE CAN BE FRIENDS AGAIN...

no

BUT I HAVE KEPT CERTAIN MEMORIES FROM YOU UNTIL THE HUMAN HAS GAINED 20 LOVE...

oh gosh why

THE ONE'S YOU HOLD DEAREST TO YOUR HEART...

oh gosh funk you again

WILL BE LAST...  
YOUR'S TRULY...

☝✌💧❄☜☼  
The last word was jumbled up in a series of shapes and symbols which maybe I could read if I had my memories.

I can't force a kid to commit Genocide, but... I, no SHE can RESET it all, well. It will turn out fine. She looks about 10, I look about 13. This is not going to be fun.

*You feel like your about to have the worst time of your life  
*You keep going  
*There is nothing to stop you when you could RESET  
*...  
*The tables have turned, the rules have changed, Chara. What now?


	5. Oh gosh I'm really doing this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara tell's Frisk to kill everyone  
> Frisk does not take this lightly

welp, I tried.

Okay, that's a lie, I didn't put any thought into this decision, RESET's always worked, so killing the entire underground is no big deal.

Right?  
"Hey, Frisk!" I said, but she was still sleeping, Great.  
"Friiisssskkk," I shouted. Still didn't work. I punched her in the face"  
"WHAT THE, Oh hi Chair," She Shouted.  
"Chara," I corrected her  
"Chair-a?" Frisk tried  
"Car-a," I repeated slightly annoyed.  
"Chara?" Frisk said.  
"Yup, That me," I said, happy she finally got it right.  
"... Why did you punch me," Frisk asked? My mouth shut. I couldn't believe I was asking a 10-year-old to kill an entire civilization. She had already killed Flowery, but any more feels like too much... 

Screw this. I wanted, no, NEEDED my memories back. Anything else could wait for a RESET, but this was urgent.  
"I have a favour to ask you," I said with the fakest smile on earth. She looked at me  
"Ooh! What?" She said with enthusiasm. Pain hit my SOUL, I knew I was doing something wrong, and neither of us are going to have a good time doing this.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked, time for a lot of lying  
"Ooh! Sure!" Frisk Giggled like a teenage girl learning about her friend's crushes. I sighed.  
"I died down here." I had no idea if that was true or not, nor did I care, I needed to manipulate her into believing me. Frisk gasped.  
"Oh no! Who did it?" She asked with a curious look on her face, I thought for a bit, what would hurt the most.  
"I was executed," I decided upon, sounded good and the reaction was what I needed, "for being human. Flower was right, this is a kill or be killed world down here, you either kill or you'll die" I sighed, hoping this would work.  
"What? You can't be serious!" Frisk yelled, "These poor monsters need to learn to be better! And who the better to teach them than me! the amazing Frisk!" she cheered. I sighed. She was not getting the point.  
"That won't work, I tried," I kept lying, the only way to do this.  
"S-so your saying," the words sunk in, "I would have to KILL them?"  
"...Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure frisky hehe


	6. Goat Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the good stuff

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"My Child are you ok?" It was a sweet voice. And a familiar one too

Stupid memory issues. Frick you.

"H-hey," Frisk studdered. I smirked then stopped. Could she see me? I didn't think the flower could see me, but he died quickly so it was hard to tell.

"Do not be afraid, my child, I will not harm you," the goat creature said, "I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS,"

"The what now?" Frisk whispered. I sighed

"The RUINS, idiot" I groaned. Toriel looked at Frisk, confused. I guess she couldn't see me, which was nice in some ways, I could still bug Frisk without getting caught. I smiled at that thought. Frisk seemed to be thinking the same thing and groaned. "Come, Let me guide you through the catacombs," Toriel said. I hoped Frisk was paying attention to everything Goat lady was saying, because I sure as hell wasn't. All of us left the room.

Toriel walked up some stairs and into another room. That's when Frisk saw something shiny, a SAVE point. 

"What's this Chara?" Frisk asked me.

"A SAVE point, I explained. You use it to SAVE your file, so if you need to LOAD it, you can just come here, instead of back where you first fell," I had no idea how I knew this, I must have used this before.

** The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination. (HP fully restored.) **

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS," Toriel gently said. I grumbled. What did she mean by 'New Home'? Frisk was just passing through, who is she? Our Mom? Toriel walked over some buttons on the floor

"The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them," Toriel said, still smiling. Frisk followed her into the next room, where Toriel made her do another puzzle, that she labelled out. It was flipping some switches that she pointed out to us.

Then we entered a room with a training dummy. 

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy." Toriel said. I groaned as we entered the FIGHT. Frisk's SOUL flew out in front of her. It was red like mine but much lighter. Not like pink, but pale red. It suited her.

"Woah!" Frisk grinned, "You didn't use to be red!" Her SOUL fluttered towards her, "You changed colours on me! Cool!" Frisk seemed excited about this. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not that special," I grumbled

"Nu-uh!" Frisk protested, "Only one of my friends has a red SOUL! One!"

"You have friends, I thought you were a loner!" I questioned

"I have friends! I have Ra-" I cut Frisk off

"I honestly don't care, the point is, red SOULs or DETERMINATION SOULs aren't that rare, see?"

I held out my hand in front of my locket. From inside the locket, a cracked red SOUL came out. Frisk seemed interested for some reason.

"Why is it cracked?" she asked

"Because I'm dead," I bluntly stated.

"Oh," Frisk said sadly. Frisk's SOUL hovered near ACT. I lightly tapped it closer to FIGHT.

"Remember, these people killed me," I said.

"But the dummy looks so... Hugable! Plus Toriel seems so nice" Frisk stated. 

"If you haven't caught the drift, she's trying to kidnap you,"

"Adopt,"

"Prevent you from getting home,"

"Take care of me,"

"Stop you from getting revenge"

"..." Frisk moved her SOUL closer to the fight and hit the dummy with her stick. I smiled a bit, despite the circumstances

"Good job, partner."

Frisk and Toriel walked past a puzzle that Toriel didn't let Frisk solve ("Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now,"). Then she made Frisk walk to another side of a room ("You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you. ...I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this,"). She told Frisk she had to leave and gave her a cell phone (I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?) I was half-asleep at that time, so I wasn't helping Frisk out.

"She said stay here, Chara!" Frisk complained when I started dragging her away, as in complaining until she moved

"Frisk. You can't spell Frisk without risk," I tried reasoning

"You also can't spell Chara without shut the funk up," Frisk retorted. I winced as my brain attempted at filtering her language.

"Hey, watch your tongue or you'll wake up without it"

"Okay Mom," Frisk said, rolling her eyes "plus you're a ghost, what can you do to me," Frisk stuck her tongue out at me.

"A whole lot worse then what you could do to me," I growled, my voice going deeper, suddenly I felt... Sticky. My body... It felt like it's was splitting apart. Like any instant... I'd shatter into a million pieces... Frisk gasped and took a step back. I smiled

"Chara, don't look now, but your face is melting," Great, why the frick not? I groaned to myself. I had to change the topic.

"Okay, so want an extra tutorial on FIGHTing?" I said, attempting at smiling without looking like a murderer, and most likely failing

Frisk shrugged "Nothing better to do,"

I entered the FIGHT with Frisk

"Okay, so FIGHT, the right choice and it hurts your enemies, ACT well... You can Check your enemy, or the other option, Flirt," Frisk gave me a look.

"Flirt?" She asked, "Why the heck is that important?"

"Trust me," I said, "ITEM allows you to equip new armour, weapons, or eat to heal, MERCY allows you to run away from harder monsters,"

Frisk looked at me and chose to FIGHT. It went right through me

"I'm a ghost, what do you expect?" I readied some knifes "Try checking me next"

"Um... Chara?" Frisk asked

"What?" I asked

"How do I dodge" Frisk asked

"Just move your SOUL like it's a part of your body!" I said. Frisk did just that. Even managing to dodge my knife, though honestly, I wasn't aiming at her. Frisk CHECKED me.

** *CHARA. ATT 20 DEF 10 **

** *CAN'T BE HARMED **

** *WON'T GIVE HIS ALL YET **

I chucked another knife before I ended the FIGHT.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yea, I guess" Frisk said.

And we got up and left.


	7. My Memories confuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exp  
> And Memories

Frisk decided to lead as we walked down the path, seeing monsters hide and craw around. I decided to amuse myself, was going to steal Frisk's phone. Because why not, I was bored and had nothing else to do. Suddenly a Frogget entered a FIGHT with Frisk.

"What should I do?" Frisk asked me, while I was pocketing her phone and trying to hide it.

"Umm..." I tried remembering the advice I gave her, "[ACT]-CHECK"

** *FROGGET ATT 4 DEF 5 **

** *Life is difficult for this enemy. **

Now it was Froggets turn and it attacked Frisk, which thanks to my training, Frisk masterfully dodged.

[FIGHT]

The battle continued and the ones after like this. 

I learned something about some monsters, like Whimsun, no matter how hard you hit it, dies, which is nice. As in not nice, it just makes the job easier. 

Eventually, I heard a ringing in my pocket.

"Oh freak," I whispered, ignoring the call. Frisk looked at me.

"What'chu doing?"

"Absolutely nothing," I responded. I slid the phone into Frisk's pocket, I could prank call someone later.

"Maybe you should call Toriel?" I said

"Good idea!" Frisk quickly called Toriel.

"Greetings my child, when you didn't pick up I was worried," Frisk glared at me.

"So I have a question for you," I felt a throbbing pain in my head, "Butterscotch or Cinnamon" everything was hurting.

"Oh... Cinnamon," Frisk said, grimacing, "I can't stand butterscotch," I was in so much pain. I quickly checked Frisk's LV. 3 already? Time flies when you're killing an underground civilization. I guess that first Frogget helped. How much HP would that be... 28? Hell if I knew. I just know it's been getting easier and easier to kill for her. And a base AT of 14, and DF of 10. I kept reminding myself of these numbers, and so many more, I couldn't slip away into unconscious yet. 

But yet I did because when do things ever work in my favour?

_ It was so lonely at the orphanage and I was scared. Scared that they were going to take me away like they said, scared that they were lying and they would just... kick me out. It wasn't my fault that I didn't have a trait even though I was 10, Monsters are sealed underground, we didn't have to pretend the war was still going on. I pulled my SOUL out in front of me, it was still gray but had a pinkish glow. Not a deep magenta, but light pink. A girly colour that I hated. I hated it so much, and no one else could see it. The pink mocked me like I had a trait but it was useless. So very useless. I kept listening through the door, they were going to send me away, weren't they? I'll run away, I'll leave and no one will find me. _

_ T̨̰͒̃H̢̄E̙̙̾͊͘ͅY̲͌ ̼̤̬̍͡͝C̳͙̾͊A͗͜N̼̎'̲͚͆̅T̢̤̭͕̓̄͒́͞ͅ ͔̓̃ͅF̝̫͔̉̄͂I͙̥̥͉̞̔͊͛̉͘N̠͎̭̔̌̌̽͜D̬̒ ̪̠͔̫̅̿̉̎U̝͍̩͌̇̅͘͜S̭͓̭̄̇̔ ͚̙̪̈̃̑͝ͅ _

_ The mountain was so grey and cold, wasn't there supposed to be a Ų͈͚͒͑̄͊͜2͉̻̣͑̾̊N̝̚o̮̠͈̭̽̄͆̃b̳̯̪̪̀̀͑͌2̩̬̃͝9̠̗̥̪̋͐͊̇͟͠s̥͖̞̑́͌͂̕͜͢ here? _

_ The atmosphere is so  _ R̯̗̅̃G̨͂F̞͈̖̍̂̿ỵ̢̭̟͑͋̚͝a̢͓̣̘̮̾̓̾́̄ẃ͓͎̖͇̓̕͡=̢̣͐͠=̧͔̠̀̋͝ here...

_ Everything is just as it should be. V̟̦͍̥̦̔͑̿̉̀Ģ͍̰̳͍̂̉̾̐͘h̡͖́̐l̗͞ę̼͛̌Q̧̼̺̮̈͛̏̚=̛̼̰̱̙͕̆͌̆̀=͔̓ are here like last time. _

All of these memories are flooding my brain. None of them seem to be important, but that might change later. Frisk gave me a look and we continued making our way to our new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the first few chapters that were found on Wattpad, the rest will update as done!


	8. My Prank Call Backfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara finally gets Frisks phone

Frisk did some puzzles, enough said.

I ignored the puzzles lost in thought.

Frisk gave me many weird looks.

But I wasn't being that Kind to her and deserved it.

I still was annoyed.

My issue with those memories is that they.. didn't fit. The first one seemed normal enough, the second one was weird, because of monster don't live on the mountain, but under it. and the third one... well... I didn't understand anything from it, but it seemed like someone LOADed a file or RESET and was expecting everything like normal, and it happened as they wanted. But it couldn't be all me...

Could it? Maybe before monsters were down here I visited them, then I loaded and saved files and did it again like the third one... but that second one needs more context to make sense in any way shape or form. Maybe if some details weren't blurred out and mangled it would be easier, but hey got something to work with. Then I remembered the other part of my Memory. I pulled out my SOUL again, But Frisk entered a fight, and I lost my concentration

** *But nobody came **

I continued looking at my SOUL, trying to find the pink tint I saw

** *But nobody came **

I saw sometimes it flicked pink but not as bright or as much as the memory.

** *But nobody came **

All I wanted was to be normal, right?

** *But nobody came **

So why was that so hard?

** *But nobody came **

"Chara," Frisk said, breaking my thought bubble, "Pick a way for me to go," I pointed away and we went there and found a Toy Knife.

"+3 AT," I said, "Equipt it, I'll make it easier to enact Justice against the underground. And be Patient, we'll find something else better soon," Frisk obediently nodded and picked it up. She shoved her stick in her bag and then equipped the Toy Knife.

"Something better you want? while you were dosing off I found this!" Frisk holds up a Faded Ribbon.

"Hey! +3 DF, put it on," Frisk tied the Ribbon on her neck.

We left the room and walked down the other path.

"Oh dear, that took longer then I thought it would," Toriel voice rang out. She pulls out her phone to call Frisk, and then she saw Frisk.

"My child, how did you get here?" Frisk waved out her arms in jazz hands

"Magic," Frisk said, grinning. Toriel chuckled.

"Are you hurt?" Toriel asked.

"Meh, the only thing not intact is my sanity,"

"Not a scratch... Impressive! But still... I should not have left you alone for so long," 

"I'm fine, Mom," Frisk said, smiling. Frisk followed Toriel into her home. Toriel then proceeded to tell her to go to bed and gave her a pie in the middle of the night, which isn't creepy at all.

I decided to steal Frisk's phone round 2.

And this time, I called someone, which was nice. Prank calls sound fun.

"911 what's your emergency?" the voice on the other end asked. I did not dial 911

"No, this isn't 911" I responded.

"oh, um... pizza hut can i take your order?" the voice responded

"Screw you,"

"no screw you,"

"This conversation is getting nowhere,"

"great, then sleep," The voice said.

"No, you sleep,"

"no, you"

"you"

"You"

"you"

"So... Now I'm having a conversation with a stranger telling each other to sleep, and I thought this day couldn't get any better?"

"heh, fair," 

"Okay, but sleep, please," I responded

"fine, night... what's your name?" the voice asked, I decided that a fake one would do.

"Cameron"

"well, i'm sans, sans the skeleton,"


	9. Progress???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THATS A WONDERFUL IDEA

"Chara, have you seen my phone?" Frisk asked.

"Nope, but maybe you should check your pocket," I responded, knowing exactly where the phone went. Frisk pulled out her phone from a pocket in her pants.

"Haha, I'm stupid," Frisk remarked.

"Glad we agree on that," I smirked.

"Chara!"

"For starters, you called me 'Chair' Before, Chair isn't even a real name, _Frisky the Frisk_ ," I said sticking out my tongue.

"You're mature Chair, for someone who kept pronouncing my name wrong anyway. _Frask_? What the funk is that? That sounds like the name of an idiot. And Frisky the Frisk? You must be mistaking me for our good friend _Flowey the Flower_ , who we still haven't seen this timeline. At. All!" Frisk shot back.

Wait his name was Flowey?

Never mind, Don't want Frisk insulting me on that point. Frisk left the room and when to see goat mom. I didn't follow her just yet. After a few minutes, Frisk burst into the room.

"Hey Chara, we got to go," She said

"Why?"

"Well, Toriel wanted to fight me to prove I was strong and I maybe ran away to find you,"

"[FIGHT]" I said

"Yea, but if we're going... you better come with me,"

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter, yet I'm determined not to deal with this mess you are apart of,"

"True, come!" Frisk said, attempting at dragging me.

"Whatever you say and do will go right through me, I don't care" I stuck out my tongue.

"[SPARE]"

"Oh flip I'll come fine," I groaned.

"Yay!" Frisk said smiling. She went back to Toriel and prepared to fight.

[FIGHT]

**19303**

breath in.

breath out.

What the heck

She died so quickly

And how much damage..?

"Y... you... really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you there. Not you... But them! Ha... ha..."

ha...

ha...

_"Oh no, that was a big fall, are you ok?" a melodic voice called out. The ground under me was stained red with my blood._

_"heh... It's fine," I grumbled. That was a lie, multiple bones felt broken, and my foot was numb with pain._

_"Hey! you don't look ok, maybe I should take you to my place! Mom and Dad would be so happy! I've always been a lonely child,"_

_"Hmm," I grumbled, drifting away into unconcessions. I felt someone pick me up._

_"Here, let me help you with that, what's your name?"_

_"C-chara,"_

_"Chara? that's a nice name," The voice said, and then turned to me._

_"My name is Q̼̜̣̣̹̾̈̍͗̌̇̽͞͞ͅX̡̛̰̞̪̄͊͐̽̅̾̌̚͢͝N̛͔͙̣̝͉͇̭͓͆͌̉͂̕͞y̨̦̙̥̝̙̣͗͋̿̀̔͜ả̢̝̭͕̫̭̲͖̰̉̒͒͡ͅW̵̢̛͔̥̮͍͊͒͌̈́̔̂̔͡V̨̢͖̝͔̫͙͒̋́̉͐͜͝s̥͎͉̯̳̈́̋̄́̓̀͂͘I͚͕͚͖̣̫̫̥̘̒̀͆̃̌Ę̸̣̭̫̳̗̮̳̝͋̽̀͌̍̚͡R̛̤͖̻̙͉͌͒̆͘y̝̮̗͇̻̑̏̿̓́͝Z̲͈̰̝̥͋̊̓̊͞ͅẀ̨̘͚̹̦̬̹̱̙̙̔͗̾͒̏͌͋͆̕V̷̪̭͈̗̪̯͕̗͎̈́̓͆͌͋̊̚ţ͉̞͈̘̯̱̀̊̃͞͞ḑ̧̟̙̗͚͎̲̠̍̊̒̾͠X̣̪̩̥̥̫̄̒̂͂̍̄͆͢͜͠J̱̖̱̞̟̲̺̦̲̈͗̌̒͌͌̈͝y̸̬̬͙̰̘͙̆̎̅̅̈̆̄͗̕"_

_"Welcome," There was a pause like she couldn't remember their name, "Chara,"_

_"Thanks... V̧̛͇̜͚̬̙̎̓͑̀̏̌͘͝Ģ̸͓̱̹̮̭͕͌̊͋͌̑̂̈͂̀͘ͅ9̴̡͙͔̪͔̿̐̒̎͒̂̿̅͠ͅÿ̛̞̳̦͔͍͓̈́̊͌͞ͅă̝̩͉̭̳̽̔͒̀̀̋̄ͅW̷̝̰͈̥̩͑͂͑̏̄̕͡͞V͉̯̠͈͙̔̑́̅͒̌̂͘͜͞s͈̗̯̯̜̝̯̓́̎̍͛͝"_

_"Humanity sucks,"_

_"I would know, they are the ones that trapped us down here,"_

_"Humanity didn't have to trap me down here for me to know how much it sucks, U̸̥̺̣̘̮̼̖̒̏̀́̄̕G̛̬̘̯̗̲̃̀́̔́̐̅͞͡F̶̰̯̜̠̲͙̰̖̌̆͑̒͗̈y̻̳̯̯̙̜͖̺͌̓͐͛̄̅͘͡d͖̰̖͎̮̬͚͌͋͗͛͠Ḡ̨̘͇̟̼͙͇̌͛̾̄͋̎̓̓͒5̧̙͇̫͔͕̦͑̈́̑̃̌̐̉͐͘͝l̶̻͇̻̞̩̲͈͈͂͌̆̇̿̿͘ç̴͖̤̥̯̤̪̗̹̘̄̓̆͛͡g̡̱̯̜̜̦͍̮̺̳̃̄͂̔͆̐̀͡=̢̧̪̜̺̰͚̅́́̓̑̿͆͟͠ͅ≠̬̮̤͎̺͉̄̀̀̀̽͒" He giggled._

_"But... I always wanted to see the stars..."_

_"Chara no, you're going to get yourself hurt!"_

_"So? It doesn't matter, I've been hurt worse,"_

_"Like when?" I paused for a second, he wouldn't_ c̩̥͈̝̦̜̀̌̇̌͘͠͞m̸̨̛͍̮̜̝͔̜͚̝̍̐͂̀̂̚͡V̵̡̬̹͇̹̠̗̼̆̿̓̕͢͟͠͞ţ̬̗͇̞̖̳͌̎̈́̄̊Z̴͚͓̹͉̣̺̿̏͗̍͊ͅW̸͇̩̗͖̺͎̒̍̌͛́͑̓̀͡1̗͔̬̺̱̭̈̃̐̔̿͒̔͝ͅi̫͖̜̘̳̻̭̳͋̄̊́̾̇̒̚͟͝Z̢̻̜̝̫̐͌͑̕͜͠X̶̧̛̱̞̝̗̦̏̇̈͜͜͠Ỉ̶̠̞̣̞͕͇̆̈̆̎̕͟=̵̨͖̜͙͎̣̤͍̄͂̔́̄͟͢͠ _that._

_"When I fell here of course!" Yea, that would work._

Welp. More painful memories, this time 4 to sort out.

The first one seemed to happen right after I fell. The second one was me introducing myself??? the third and fourth seemed to happen later, but I had no idea when. But there was one issue.

The corrupted bits.

Each, well... scene seemed to have a detail missing that might help figure it out. Usually names, but if not names, events. It was like static on a TV or some noises that could censor what someone would say. It hurt my head but that was fine and dandy.

"Chair, you ok?" Frisk said and then facepalmed.

"Oh gosh why?" Frisk said. I giggled a bit.

"Oh, I'm fine Frisky the Frisk, just... spaced out a bit,"

"I... deserved that," Frisk sighed.

"Yup," I smirked.

"So, are we going yet?" Frisky said

"I guess unless you want to do something," I said. Frisk ran to the upstairs.

"More free pie," She quickly explained. We stared down at the pie.

"The size of the pie intimidates you," Frisk gave me a look.

"Mindreader," She grumbled.

"Just, find the knives," Frisk looked around, but there were no knives to be found.

"What the heck, everyone needs knives! How did she cut my piece!" And the Frisky-Biscuit was so set upon finding knives that she forgot she had a toy one in her back pocket.

Like that would do her good anyways.

I had time to think now, but that didn't help much.

I tried comparing these new thoughts with the 4 I had earlier, but with missing details, it was hard to make a timeline. Then I had an idea.

The first 4 were all about why, when, what I saw, and what I did climb that mountain.

So I could make an order, though I saw those the order so it didn't matter.

My new 4, well... I made an order.

1, 2, and then 3 or 4, those two are hard to figure out.

I wish that I could hear the names, maybe 1 and 2 are the same people... Maybe not, their faces were blurred out and disoriented. It was creepy in a way, but not as creepy as what I'm going through. Heh. I would have never thought this would happen.

Did I? I mean I don't know... I don't know... I CAN'T KNOW.

I wish I could understand what was happening, but then Frisky came back.

"No knives," She said, dejected. I burst out laughing.

"Shut it, Chair,"

"You were looking for... How long?"

"I don't know, half-an-hour?" Frisk said. I continued laughing.

"You are that desperate for a knife," I said between giggles. I decided to summon my weird red knife and flip it around.

"Hey! That's not fair, why do you get a knife?"

"Cause I'm better than ya," I said dodging Frisk's attempts at grabbing the knife, mostly cause it would hurt her.

I made it disappear and sighed.

"Fine, I'll get you a knife, later,"

"Yay!" Frisk cheered.

"The first step, Leave the RUINS. Nothing left for us here,"

She opened the door

And there was our good friend Flowey the Flower

Funk

"Hahaha... You're not really human, are you? No. You're empty inside. Just like me. In fact... You're Chara, right? We're still inseperable, after all these years... Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful. Even more powerful than you and your stolen soul. Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories... Let's turn 'em all to dust." He said.

"Back it up a second, my name is-" Frisk started

**"THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA"**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Ao3 because it's an excuse for cool summaries


	10. Oh hey didn't I prank call you earlier? Yea that was Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans  
> I know this is what y'all been waiting for.  
> Also Paps and More nicknames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning for a dirty Joke  
> in the beginning

"How the heck does it snow underground?" Frisk grumbled. I smirked. I was a ghost, so I didn't feel the chilly breeze on my back so that was nice. Frisk, on the other hand, was shivering.

"I didn't know it could snow underground, I think that's pretty cool," I said, smiling.

"Pun intended," I giggled.

"Funk off," Frisk groaned.

"Nah I'm good,"

"Funk you,"

"I'm a ghost,"

"What?"

"I would gladly do that, but you see I can't exactly... you kno-"

"Chara. This is why you have no friends,"

"Love you too~," I grinned. Making Frisk want to murder me is fun. Even while I'm making jokes, I couldn't help but hear some snow crunching.

"Stop. Moving," I told Frisk and I heard a stick crunch in the distance.

"WHAT THE!" Frisk screamed. I groaned, what I time to be followed. We kept walking. And I kept hearing the snow crunch behind me. A bridge was ahead and Frisk was about to walk past it when.

"Human," Funk funk funk funk! I cursed inwardly.

"Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand,"

"Run," I grumbled, Frisky though ignored me, and turned around and shook his hand.

** PFFHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

"Oh gosh why?" Frisk said. I was laughing

"heh, the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny," Frisk straight-up stared at him.

"No it's not," She countered

"It is," I responded. Frisk, unable to talk to me, without looking like a dork, glared at me.

"heh, better than saying nothin', anyway my name is sans, sans the skeleton," Sans said. Oh hey, didn't I prank call you earlier? 

"i'm supposed to be out lookin out for humans, but tibia honest? I really don't care for catching one of your kind," Sans shrugged, "but my bro on the other hand? he really wants to capture one of your kind, like REALLY, so, lets just um," Sans snuck a look at Frisk's hands, they were covered in dust, a reminder of her sins.

"What?" She asked

"nothing, let's just keep going," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets even more violently.

"What was that, Chair?" Frisk asked, adopting the nickname.

"Nothing Frisky, absolutely nothing," I responded with a frown. He knew something, I could tell that. I just didn't know how much he knew.

The dust could mean many things, like not washing her hands, but it seemed like he knew what it implied.

Come on Chara! Everyone in the Ruins is dead because of you, I scolded myself. This dust should be on your hands, not hers.

Heh.

I can be quite hard on myself.

Frisky kept walking on and then Sans said.

"kid, my brother is coming this way, maybe you should hide behind this conveniently shaped lamp," I looked at the lamp, that was a mirror of Frisk. Weird, but convenient. Frisk didn't move.

"or i guess this is fine too,"

" ** It better be, ** " Frisk said. I gave Frisk a look.

"Hey, Frisk,"

"Hmm?" Frisk attempted at not alerting Sans.

"Pass me your phone, I'll go behind the lamp," I said, and Frisk passed me her phone, I glided across the snow and waited.

"ok, well don't say i didn't warn you," Sans shrugged

"DIDN'T WARN WHO, BROTHER?" A tall skeleton waltzed into view, his armour looked, well, revealing, and 

"oh hey, bro," sans grinned

"DON'T 'HEY BRO' ME," the tall skeleton shouted.

"oh okay, wassup bro?" Sans said. I started dialling his number, It looked like Frisk needed a way out of this mess.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP, ITS BEEN-" but Papyrus got interrupted by some song playing out of Sans' coat pocket. 

"heh, let me pick up, sup cameron,"

"Nothing much snas... Did I really say that?" Sans started laughing

"snas, that's a new one," he laughed. Papyrus, the only one who didn't know what I said, sounded confused. Frisk also looked confused, Neither of us know the magic that the phone had that allowed Sans to hear me and I didn't think I wanted to know.

"Let me try that again, Heya Snas, how's life been,"

"nothing much, camera," Sans responded. I laughed

"Well, anything interesting happening?" I asked. Sans looked down at Frisk right in front of him.

"absolutely not," Sans said, still staring at Frisk

"Heh, are you sure about that?"

"...yup,"

"WELL WHILE YOU ARE TALKING WITH YOUR 'FRIEND' I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GO RECALIBRTE THE PUZZELS, NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus stormed off. Mission accomplished.

"Got it," I said, full of DETERMINATION.

"well, camera, i have a question for ya," Sans asked

"Hmm?" I said

"i know almost everyone in the underground, but i have no idea who you are," Sans questioned. I could see Frisky getting worried.

"Ahh, well... I'm from the Ruins,"

"oh, okay, anyways, my bro is going to recalibrate the puzzels, and i would hate for something to break, so i got to go, camera,"

"Bye, Snas," I said and hung up Frisk's phone. I'll give it back to her, I figured that Snas and Papyrus would see a flying phone.

"well, that's my bro for ya," Sans' eternal grin seemed to lift up a bit while talking about Papyrus.

"He seems pretty cool," Frisk said.

"heh, he's just as cool as the weather out here. anyways, you should head towards the village, you'll be able to warm up there," Sans told Frisk. Frisk nodded as in to show she was listening and started walking.

"another thing," Sans called out, "you know how my bro wants to capture a human? so if you would keep  _ pretending _ to be one, that would really make his day," Sans asked. Frisk and I kept walking along, pretending that we didn't hear the 'pretending'.

Sans knows something, I can be sure about that I decided. I just needed to know everything he knew. Frisk kept walking along the path. 

It was lonely just the two of us. Walking in the snow. Covered in Dust.


	11. All You Need is LOVE-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, look.  
> plot.  
> I honestly hate the beginning of this chapter but it had to happen so I made it short and sweet.

Frisk saw a save point and reached to it

" ** 16 left, ** " I told her. Frisk nodded and saved. 

"Wait..." She asked me.

"What is it Frisky,"

One, Can you stop calling my Frisky. Two Do I have to kill everyone here too? Isn't the Ruins enough?" She asked

"One, Want me to call you something else annoying? Two, well, just get'em, partner," I grinned

"I preferred Frask,"

"That's why I'm using Frisky,"

"At least try harder at making it creative,"

"Frisky-Krissy?"

"Whats a Kris?"

"No idea," I shrugged

"How about do something else,"

"What? Don't like being Frisky~,"

"Chair no,"

"Chair yes,"

"Chair, this is why you have no friends,"

"Fine, you'll be... Frisky-Biscuit,"

"Fine," 

"Glad we agree, Frisky-Biscuit,"

Frisky-Biscuit started walking in a circle, which is weird but she said it was an easy way to get monsters to come to her. I didn't understand how it worked but also didn't care. 

"Snowdrake flutters forth!" I cheered. That took a while.

[CHECK] "Snowdrake ATK 12, DEF 7. This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience," I told Frisky-Biscuit. Frisky tried to dodge all of the attacks but got hit.

"Oww!" She groaned. We were pretty good at getting not hit, so this was a surprise. I giggled.

"Haha you suck," I told her.

"Shut it," Frisk retorted. I stuck out my tongue. 

And we would keep fighting.

[FIGHT]

And we would keep killing.

[FIGHT]

The dust camouflaged against the snow.

"Hey, Chair?" Frisk asked me at one point.

"Sup?" I responded.

"You know how monsters have HP," She said

"Yea..?" I responded.

"How much HP do you have?" 

"Well... I have no idea, just... Refrain from hitting me, or hitting  _ on _ me," I smirked

"Hey!"

"But if I figure out, I'll tell you, okay?" I comforted her.

"Fine,"

Frisk walked towards the SAVE point

" ** 5 left ** ," I told her. She sighed.

"If you say so, Mom," She retorted.

"Hey! I'm a boy!" I shouted back.

"Lesser Dog Appears," I said Frisk went to [ACT] -CHECK and saw PET

"I'm sorry Chair," Frisk said, Checking.

"Lesser Dog- AT-12 DF-2

Wields a stone dogger made of pomer-granite." I groaned

On Frisk's next turn she went back to [ACT] - Pet

"Frisk no,"

"Frisk yes,"

A while later I gave Frisk a look

"Lesser Dog has gone where no Dog has gone before," I said, Frisk kept patting.

"Frisk, yes,"

"Frisk DOUBLE YES," She cheered

"Really..." I said, still glaring at Frisk. Frisk sighed and pulled out the toy knife.

[FIGHT]

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Hey what's this?" Frisk asked pointing at a box. she opened it up and found a Tough Glove.

"+5 AT, you should put it on!" I told her

"I like my toy knife though!" She complained, "Its almost as good as a real knife!"

"Lies," I responded, shoving the glove in her hands, "Real knives are 33x better,"

"Better than nothing! Wait, 33 is oddly specific-"

"This is even better!"

"Fine," Frisk grabbed the glove. Wait.

Glove.

G ** LOVE. **

Oh gosh, that's Ironically funny.

I felt the Memories take hold of me and I fell asleep.

_ "Chara, have you ever heard of the tale of Mt. Ebbot?" The lady asked. I looked up to her and duly recite it. _

_ "Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. _

_ One day, war broke out between the two races. _

_ After a long battle, the humans were victorious. _

_ They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell," I looked up at the lady. _

_ "That's what they teach you, right?" she said with a patient smile _

_ "Well, that's what I've learned," I said. Did I mess it up? What did I do? The lady looked at me and sighed. _

_ "I would know why you didn't learn this. _

_ After the barrier was made, The 8th wizard, who didn't help make the barrier was angry, he was said to have a PINK SOUL. He was angry that monsters were forced to live underground. He thought it wasn't fair. So sacrificing his life, he cast a magic spell over the Underground and this village. Every Generation, A Monster is born with a Human SOUL, and a human would be born with a Monster SOUL," _

_ "Why?" I asked. _

_ "In 7 generations, there will be enough Human SOULs to break the barrier, and no humans will need to go to the underground and die," _

_ "Why are you telling me this?" _

_ "That 8th wizard," She started. _

_ "Was he my father or something?" I asked, resulting in a groan from the Lady. _

_ "No, that would be weird, he was only 19 when he died," she told me. Oh. _

_ "He was your brother," _

_ "What the actual heck-" _

So...

I get an extra-long memory instead of a bunch?

Cool.

I can work with this.

"Hey, Frisky-Biscuit?" I asked.

"What Chair?"

"Do you know the story of the war?"

"A few bazillion years ago, there was a war. Humans won after some time and yeeted the monsters under a mountain,"

"What's a 'yeet'" I asked. Frisk gave me a look.

"How long have you been dead for, no offence," She asked.

"I have no idea, at least striped shirts are still in fashion," I said while shrugging.

"okay..?" Frisk said, giving me a look.

"What year is it?" I asked

"201X,"

"Why the heck do you put 'X' in the year, I can't give you a straight answer if I don't know what year it is,"

"Don't ask me,"

"Okay fine, back to the point, you don't know the whole story, do ya?"

"I do!"

"What about this? After the barrier was made, another wizard, who didn't help make the barrier was disappointed, He was angry that monsters were forced to live underground. He thought it wasn't fair because he didn't think anyone needed to have that fate. So sacrificing his life, he cast a magic spell over the Underground and the village next to it. Every Generation, A Monster is born with a Human SOUL, and a human would be born with a Monster SOUL," I quoted.

"The village next to it?" Frisk said deep in thought, "That's where I'm from! I came here to look for my sister, but I'm failing," She sighed.

"Ask around in the village maybe?" I suggested, "someone might know about the humans that have fallen down," I decided, to use fallen down, as that means both fell down here, and dead. And I don't care which one Frisk would prefer me saying.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't know you meant 'Fallen AND Die' and assume that she's alive,"

"I'm not a pessimist, I just understand this situation better,"

"Chara," Frisk said, using my real name for once, "Please, for the love of all that is holy, shut the funk up,"

And I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should pay attention to the memories.  
> some are important to each other.  
> some are important to the plot.  
> some are just cause I want to put references to my online friends AU lol.
> 
> Also yes, I named a chapter a Beatles song lol.


	12. Snas is getting nervous and has a good reason. Also, Sand Memoryeetable thinks of past events.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is busy  
> Sans needs to think  
> It takes place at the same time as the last chapter.

Sans was scared.

The deja vu was gone for the first time in a while. The deja vu was a part of his life now, that feeling that he knew what happened next was embedded in his SOUL. And one day, he woke up, and it was gone. That was yesterday.

It was never gone.

Usually, there were times where he could  _ feel _ the sense, he  _ knew  _ what happened next, he could, well,  _ feel it in his bones _ . He always tried to dismiss this as reading people's expressions, but even he couldn't admit it was creepy sometimes. Even his own brother didn't have this deja vu to the extent of his.

Well, that was to be expected with his 'condition'.

The short skeleton though out what he could do today. Papyrus was out training with Undyne or getting the puzzles ready which left two things.

  1. Absolutely nothing (right answer)
  2. Something productive



As much as Sans wanted to pick the first option, he decided he needed to go to the lab anyways.

Good thing he knew a shortcut.

"heya alphys," Sans said, entering the lab. Alphys was staring at some monitors, "what'cha doing?" The lizard monster quickly minimized something on the giant monitor looked at Sans.

"Oh, um... N-nothing!" She stuttered out. Sans started slowly clapping.

"and the best lier of the year award goes to," Sans said, giving Alphys a look.

"Okay, f-fine. I was w-wondering h-how Mew Mew K-kissy Cutie would look on t-this big screen," Alphys said, pointing at the monitor that she was supposed to be looking out for any threats, like humans.

"ok, if you say so," Sans said. The skeleton shrugged. Alphys sighed.

"I-if you are h-here anyways, I n-need to talk t-to you," She said, looking into Sans' eye sockets. Sans found no reason not to let her.

"why not?" The skeleton responded, curious about what Alphys wanted with him. 

"W-well, I was looking at the security camera," Alphys started, Sans started laughing a bit. Alphys glared at him, and he quickly shut up.

"N-now you know, I d-do have s-spots without cameras, like that room in the back of your house and the Ruins. A-anyway so, I saw this frame in the footage," Alphys pointed at a frame showing Sans leaving the back room. Sans immediately tensed up but tried not to show it. It seemed that he didn't want Alphys to see that frame.

"i knew that was a bad idea," he thought to himself.

"S-so, I was curious about what you were doing so early in the morning, so I zoomed in. And I saw this," Alphys said. Sans decided that he should take his leave now, but Alphys holding his arm prevented that. He could take off his coat, but then he would have to come back and get it. But Sans was curious, he wanted to know how much Alphys knew. Alphys proceeded to zoom in on the garbage can. Some red liquid was seeping out.

"expired ketchup," Sans lied, with a shrug.

"What?" Alphys exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"expired ketchup, that's what's in the can,"

"Sans, you and I both know whats you've been getting rid of,"

"right, ketchup,"

"Sans no," Alphys said, with a sigh.

"anyways i have something to do," Sans started.

"Don't even try to change the topic on me," Alphys said. Sans was surprised how little she shuddered when talking about anything remotely related to her passions, which sadly involved anime.

"fine. what if your right. at least i'm getting rid of it, not, you know... injecting it," Sans said.

"Y-your right but how do you even have any of that?" 

"i..." The skeleton started, not knowing how to explain, "i have my ways. listen alph, both of us have secrets, and i respect that, i don't poke into yours, you don't poke into mine, got it?"

"F-fine," Alphys said with a sigh.

"anyways, i wasn't lying about needing to do something here, and i know what i'm doing, so if i could just dismiss this conversation?"

"Fine, but I got my eyes on you,"

"and i got my eye, er eye-sockets on you," Sans said with a wink.

The skeleton took his leave and went to find the needles. They might come in handy quite soon.

Once Sans got the essentials from the lab, he was back at his home in snowdin. He would normally be at the door to the Ruins talking to the nice door lady, but she wasn't there, he knew it had something to do with the kid with the dusty hands. The human.

He was curious about what type of human this one will be. She seemed to act like the third one, the integrity SOUL. Killing just for the fun of it, but the new one seemed harder to stop. It was lucky that he wasn't a pile of dust. But this new one seemed more, hesitant. She would only kill if the monster provoked them, but would also try to get the monster's attention.

Sans would need no margin of error if he needed to fight. This kid was dangerous. And he needed to keep his brother safe. That might be a bit of a challenge, with him wanting to be a part of the Royal Guard. Integrity SOUL at least came 'round when Papyrus was still a baby-bones, and couldn't do anything about it. It was some time where everyone would just stay inside and hope she wouldn't find them.

Yes, she had a name. She didn't deserve one though. Most of the Monsters referred to the kids as their SOUL colours, as they didn't think most of them deserved a name.

Only two of them never tried to kill, only two of the human's names were remembered. Sans found it more important to know the names of his enemies. He had higher stats back then, and he weakened Integrity down a bit. If he kept going, he knew he was going to die.

Humans. That brought Sans back a long way.

Sans wouldn't say he knew The first human. Chara. But that was a lie. Most monsters knew how close they were. Sans and Chara were the definitions of prank masters, once playing a prank on the old owner of this home even. And he was a respectable man, but Chara dragged Sans and his adopted brother Asriel into it. Chara always dragged Asriel into it, but would always bail the two of them out. Usually with strange methods. There were still places on the floor and walls bleached out that Sans didn't feel like replacing. Of course, the TV was on top of it, and no one could see it, but it still held memories for Sans.

Memories he would  _ hate _ to forget.

And even if Chara and Asriel were dead, he still couldn't help but think about them.

But sometimes, you have bigger issues on your plate, for example; how to hide all of the needles from Papyrus and make sure they don't end up in the trash tornado. Or getting prank called and turning the tables on them. Yea, he knew something was up with 'Cameron'.

But everything was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired of chair a bit  
> I'll be ready for the next chapter now though!  
> Thanks for 4 kudos! I was scared no one would find this story!  
> plus  
> It was quite fun to write this chapter


	13. PUZZLES! JAPES! PAPYRUS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus does a thing  
> Frisk actually cares for snowman

I floated nearby Frisk. I know she told me to shut up, but I had many questions. She looked so close to hitting me over the head with the tough gloves. Luckily, I was a ghost, otherwise, I would be toast.

Wait.

I'm a ghost.

She can't hurt me.

"Frisk, Frisky, Frisky-Frisk-Frisk," I called out.

"Shut it Chara," She responded.

"Frisky-biscuits,"

"Chara no,"

"Frask,"

"Stop,"

"Maybe~"

"Shut it,"

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying me,"

"I'll shut up, If..."

"If what?"

"You tell me about your sister," I said. I had no idea why I wanted to know this. Now that I knew I had a brother, I was curious about Frisk's family.

"Fine. She's 4 years older than me. She disappeared 2 years ago when she climbed up this mountain. We know she came here because of what she wrote in her diary. She had an Integrity SOUL," Frisk said.

"So if she is 4 years older then you, and fell 2 years ago, she was 12 when she fell,"

"Yea, we don't know why,"

"When did she get her SOUL?" I asked.

"8," Frisk said.

"So you're a late bloomer," I said.

"I guess, never thought of it that way. My Dad was almost giving up, my Mother is too stubborn for that," Frisk said.

"hmm..." I mumbled. This was getting interesting.

"But here I am, I'm somehow alive and walking. It's a wonder I didn't break any bones on the way down here,"

"Yea,"

"Do you have any family?" She asked.

"I was an orphan," I responded. I knew that much for sure, "But I had a brother who died. I have no memories of him at all,"

"Oh, Sorry,"

"You shouldn't be," I waved her off, "I have no memories of him, therefore, I honestly don't care,"

"Okay, so I try to be nice and you just brush me off?" 

"...Yup. Just keep going," I said, trying to push Frisk along. 

"Wait!" Frisk said and Saved.

" ** 1 left... ** Wait what?" I exclaimed. Whatever. Frisk knows what to do. She waited for a monster (Chilldrake) to appear. Frisk readied the glove, muttering about wanting her knife back and swung hard.

It still took 2 hits.

"You won! You earned 22 XP and 18 gold... Your LOVE Increased!" I cheered. Frisk fell to the ground.

"What is this f-feeling? Frisk mumbled. I floated down to her hight.

"What?"

"E-Every time I gain LOVE, I f-feel this... It's g-getting stronger,"

"Hold up, what does this feel like,"

"I-it feels like... like nothing. It f-feels as the n-nothing will take over me, t-the nothing is m-me," Frisk said staring at her hands. I decided to wait a few minutes until this was all over.

" ** Determination ** "

"SO SANS! WHEN IS THE HUMAN SHOWING UP??? I WANT TO LOOK MY SUNDAY BEST... OR AT LEAST MY TUESDAY PRETTY-GOOD," Papyrus said. I grumbled. This was not the best time for this.

"don't you only have one outfit?" Sans responded, glaring at Frisk

"YEAH BUT I COULD STYLE MY HAIR,"

"oh right. good idea. say, why don't you look over there?"

Papyrus looked in Frisk's direction and then he and his brother started... spinning?

"SANS!!! OH MY GOD!!!! I'M DIZZY. WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?"

"behold,"

"OH MY GOD!!! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO LOOK AT A ROCK,"

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

"OH MY GOD!!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS,"

"well. it's not a rock,"

"NOT A ROCK...? OH NO!!! BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION!!! THAT MEANS ITS A HUMAN!!!" Papyrus shouted. Frisk and I decided this wasn't a good time to be caught, nor was any other time.

"AHEM!! HUMAN!! PREPARE YOURSELF!! FOR HIGH JINKS! FOR LOW JINKS! DANGERS! PUZZLES! CAPERS! JAPERS! BEING CAPTURED!! AND OTHER SORTS OF FUN ACTIVITIES. REFRESHMENTS WILL BE PROVIDED. IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" Papyrus shouted as he walked off. Frisk and I glanced at each other.

"...so you don't even bat an eye, huh?" and Sans walked away.

"My eyes are squinted, kinda hard to open them more. I really wish my glasses didn't break when I fell," Frisk shouted after him. Frisk sighed and chased after Sans.

"Did something move?" A voice said. Frisk jumped in shock and looked around. A dog monster was sitting in a guard post house thing.

"Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things," the dog monster said.

"H... hey! I can't stop shivering all of a sudden. Who... who's there!?"

Frisk entered a FIGHT with the dog.

"Doggo blocks the way!" I told Frisk. 

[FIGHT]

46

"Don't move an inch!"

"WHAT THE BLUE ATTACK!" Frisk screamed.

"Um... Run?" I suggested. Frisk ran to the other side of the battle box thing that she was stuck and ducked. The attack passed harmlessly over her.

"Huh?" Frisk questioned. I shrugged.

"Take notes, blue attacks are harmless if you stay still,"

"Sure,"

"Doggo can't seem to find anything," I told Frisk.

[FIGHT]

46

Dust fell to the ground.

"YOU WON! You earned 30 XP and 30 gold. Nice job partner," I told Frisk and smiled.

"I'm going to buy something cool with this money!" Frisk exclaimed, "30g is a lot on the surface," Once a kid, always a kid. Even with LOVE.

Frisk and I were walking for a while then we came upon a snowman. 

"Hello, I am a snowman,"

"Hi, I'm Frisk,"

"I cannot move. Frisk if you could,"

"You got the snowman piece," I told her.

"I'll treasure it always," Frisk said. And we kept walking. Then Frisk saw Sans and Papyrus in the distance.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!!"

"i think that's called sleeping,"

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!"

"Oh hi, I'm right here," Frisk called out at the brothers.

"OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!"

"Sup, I have a name you know,"

"WELL, WHAT IS YOUR NAME SMALL HUMAN,"

"Frisk," Frisk said with a smile.

"WELL, HUMAN HAS A BETTER RING TO IT, SO HUMAN-FRISK... IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!"

"Ooh! I love puzzles! Bring it on!"

"I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE. SHOCKING!"

"I think he means he's going to zap you," I told Frisk. Frisk didn't like this idea and started walking, hoping it wasn't activated.

"FOR YOU SEE... THIS IS... THE, INVISIBLE... UUHHH? HMMM... YOU MUST BE HAVING CULTURE SHOCK,"

"Nahh, I just value my life. Electricity KILLS humans,"

"SANS! IS THAT TRUE?"

"maybe, never really looked into it,"

"It does"

"WELL THEN, WHY WOULD I WANT TO KILL YOU. CARRY ON. BUT NEXT TIME I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU! WITHOUT YOU DYING!"

"Okay, have fun with that,"

Papyrus stormed off, Sans looked confused.

"well, i guess that's a good reason to not do a puzzle, but try to play along next time... frisk,"

I smiled.

"Oh don't worry, we will,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally Chara was going to shove the snowman piece in her face  
> I am nice that he didn't


	14. I leave Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara leaves Frisk and explores Snowdin on his own

"HUMAN!!! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..." Papyrus shouted out at Frisk. Then Papyrus looked around.

"SANS!! WHERES THE PUZZLE!!!"

"its right there. on the ground. trust me. there's no way they'll skip this one,"

Frisk walked past the paper anyways.

"SANS! THAT DID NOTHING,"

"Its a waste of time, of course, it didn't," Frisk stated

"drat, knew i should've used the junior jumble,"

"WHAT?!? JUNIOR JUMBLE?!? FINALLY SOMETHING WE CAN BOTH AGREE ON," Papyrus exclaimed before marching off.

"guess you don't like word searches huh? me neither. i'm more of the funny page kind of guy," Sans said, as Frisk walked away.

Frisk saw a plate of spaghetti and seemed very interested in it. Or interested in the SAVE point.

"Determination"

Then I looked at the spaghetti.

"No point trying to eat it. Plus it's frozen. So no food," I grumbled.

"The only setting on this microwave is 'spaghetti'" Frisk added

"This is a sign from the spaghetti gods to... do something," I said.

"Probably something along the lines of, um..."

"Burn in hell?"

"Yea, that. Screw you too spaghetti gods!" Frisk cheered. I sighed.

"Let's keep going," I told her firmly. Frisk sighed.

"I'll deal with any more encounters, and fine, I'll [FIGHT]," She started.

"I will force you to reload your SAVE if you don't," I interrupted. Frisk gave me a look that Toriel would have been proud of if she wasn't dead of course. Frisk sighed and continued.

"Just, do whatever you do when you ignore me, got it?" Frisk said. "I want to be alone," I nodded in understanding and left Frisk on her way.

The town was empty. Other then the people packing up their junk, no one was seen, not even those 2 skeletons, the must still be waiting for Frisk. The town seemed quite small, with only a shop, inn, the... Librarby? Then there was a bar named Grillby's, and some form of a really tall house. Then it seemed to be the exit of this town, which I should take notes of its location. I decided to check out the Librarby. I floated through the door and found a collection of books. No one was there so I figured it was safe to take one out, I could interact with material objects if I wanted, like the phone.

"It’s a school report about monster funerals," I said flipping to one of the books.

_ Monster funerals, technically speaking, are cool as heck. _

_ When monsters get old and kick the bucket, they turn into dust. _

_ At funerals, we take that dust and spread it on that person’s favorite thing. _

_ Then their essence will live on in that thing... _

_ Uhhh, am I at the page minimum yet? _

_ I’m kinda sick of writing this. _

I read through the passage, but then I wondered, what if a monster's favourite thing was someone else? to they spread dust onto someone else or what? I found another book.

_ While monsters are mostly made of magic, human beings are mostly made of water. _

_ Humans, with their physical forms, are far stronger than us. _

_ But they will never know the joy of expressing themselves through magic. _

_ They’ll never get a bullet-pattern birthday card... _

Why would I even want a bullet pattern birthday card??? So it seemed that's why monsters dusted. But I'm neither human or monster, what am I? The only ghost-related thing in this book was ghost monsters, which could be seen and had trouble interacting with material objects, which wasn't where my problems lied. I probably was some sort of dead human narrator. Then I went to the yellow bookshelf. I grabbed a book and opened it up, but it was just some unfinished book, so I put it back. I opened a book on the orange bookshelf.

_ Because they are made of magic, monsters’ bodies are attuned to their SOUL. _

_ If a monster doesn’t want to fight, its defenses will weaken. _

_ And the crueler the intentions of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us. _

_ Therefore, if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill... _

_ Um, let’s end the chapter here... _

That... that describes LOVE; Levels of Violence. The more you want to hurt, and the more you hurt, that number goes up. And then its easier to hurt others, it is possible for this number to go down, but it takes a lot of work and time to heal yourself. And the monsters not wanting to fight? That's how SPARING works. Usually, when a monster SPARES you, it becomes easier to kill them, maybe you won't kill them on that turn, but on the next, you definitely would. I opened a light green book.

_ "MONSTER HISTORY PART 4" _

_ Fearing the humans no longer, we moved out of our old city, HOME. _

_ We braved harsh cold, damp swampland, and searing heat... _

_ Until we reached what we now call our capital. _

_ “NEW HOME.” _

_ Again, our King is really bad at names...? _

Wait, so if this is harsh cold, we still have swampland, and heat to deal with? Great. I opened a dark green book and flipped to a random page.

_ Love, hope, compassion... _

_ This is what people say monster SOULs are made of. _

_ But the absolute nature of “SOUL” is unknown. _

_ After all, humans have proven their SOULs don’t need these things to exist. _

Humanity sucks sometimes, Frisk proved just that. I have no idea if she was telling the truth, but even if she was, there better be a reason why her sister wanted to climb up this mountain. It could be to prove Bravery, or for Justice, maybe the monsters deserved Kindness, maybe all we had to do was be Patient with them, and Persevere to the barrier.

Maybe we should just show Integrity with them, and tell them how much we are DETERMINED to save them.

Just we can't save them this time.

Frisk should be getting back soon, so I left the librarby and drifted through the snow, I didn't want Frisk learning that it's her desire to kill that hurts the most.

It's funny how snow is the same colour as dust.


	15. Integrity is scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk, Chara, and Sans have a talk. Except for the Chara and Sans bit. More like Frisk has a talk with both of them. Separately. About each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this chapter happened but let's just go with this?

Frisk walked up with a frown on her face.

"Dogs," she grumbled, hoping that would convey the message. I flinched. I know how hard it was for her to kill Lesser Dog and Doggo, so I understood what she meant.

"Anyways can you give me a tour of the town since you've been here for a while?" Frisk asked. I shrugged and started pointing off empty locations.

"There's an empty shop here- wait why are you going inside?" I said as Frisk walked inside the shop. I hid the note that said 'Please don't hurt my family.' She didn't need to see this.

"Well, why are you here?" I asked as Frisk swiped the Manly Bandanna from the desk.

"Frisky, stop stealing," I groaned. Frisk stuck out her tongue at me.

"I thought you would be happy, this ups my DEF," Frisk said.

"Keep it," I changed my mind. This was more important. Frisk swiped 758G as well from the counter. I pretended I didn't see that. Another Tough Glove was there, along with a Bisicle and a Cinnamon Bunny. She stole those too, minus the Tough Glove since she already had one.

"Free food," she explained while I glared at her, I rolled my eyes.

"Theft,"

"Since when did you care?" Frisk shot back.

"Touche," I muttered. I floated out of the building. Frisk looked back at me.

"Chara!" she yelled, "Wait up!"

"who wait up?" A voice said behind Frisk.

Sans. Shoot.

"Uhh... No one?" Frisk said. I decided to let this play out.

"kiddo, don't pretend that i'd buy that," Sans said, eye lights glaring at Frisk. Frisk glanced at me. I sighed and picked up a snowball and threw it at the back of his skull. Does she really need me for everything? I hurled the snowball with all of my might. I could see the light around Sans' eye sockets flicker as he fell face-first into the snow. Ok. That was amusing. Sans got up, rubbing the snow off of the back of his skull.

"ok. who did that," he muttered looking behind him, right at me. I just sat there, reclining on my back and making a show of myself for Frisk.

"You owe me one, Biskcut," I shouted at Frisk, and she nodded when Sans wasn't looking.

"uhh, anyways. who's chara?"

"Do you know anyone named Chara?" Frisk asked. Sans paused.

"no, i do not," he said slowly, almost like he was trying to convince himself.

"So does it matter?" Frisk said, trying to end the conversation.

"...no," Sans agreed with a huff. Everyone present knew this wasn't over.

"Anyways, I have some questions about something. One of the Humans who fell down," Frisk asked. Oh hey, she's asking about her sister?

"bring it on,"

"I was thinking about the... Integrity SOUL," Frisk started. Sans visibly flinched.

"uhh, there's not much to say about her. at least not much that we talk about,"

"Please!" Frisk begged. Sans rolled his eyelights.

"if you say so. well, i don't want to be blunt, but the integrity soul, well she killed some monsters," Sans said, eyelights shrinking into pinpricks as he stared directly at Frisk.

"Waa... What? No. You're lying... Right?" Frisk stuttered to get out. She fell down into the snow as the wind whipped around her.

"nope, and _tibia_ honest? i wasn't exaggerating. the underground was coated in dust for _weeks_ ," Sans said shoulder-shrugging. Frisk looked up and smiled.

"You're lying, You're LYING! YOU BETTER BE LYING," Frisk said, shaking. She stood up and swung her arm in Sans' direction.

[MISS]

_What?_

[MISS]

"gee, do you think i'm just going to just stand there and take it?"

[MISS]

"YOU FUNKING BETTER,"

[MISS]

"Frisk, stop," I groaned. Frisk quickly glanced at me and lowered her arm.

"Fine," Frisk grumbled. "I'll SPARE you for now," Frisk grumbled. We didn't need to kill him yet. He seemed... Interesting. Plus I have an emotional attachment to the phone calls, W̶̢̡̑͆è̶͙̈́ ̵͚̿͠a̷̍͒ͅl̵̢̙̃͗ḻ̴͗́ ̴̫̟́d̵̯̯̈́ỏ̶̧̃,̴̗̦̀ ̶̧̀b̵͈̻̊͗u̶͙̎̂t̶̩̘̀̓ ̶̥̜̏s̵̹̗̚͝ȯ̵̝͂m̵͎͇̽e̵̹̹̽̈t̷͍̓i̷̱̪̇m̶̩̽e̷͚̟̍̎s̷̨̿̓ ̸̤͋ș̷̤͒a̷̝̭͘c̴͓̙͋ř̶̭i̷̲̚f̷̞̩̓̚i̶̝͛̊c̸̯̿̈́e̸̡͠s̴̝̯͠͝ ̸̢̏͛n̵̖͕̏̈́e̴͕͠e̴͎̎̾d̷̯̊ ̵̖͎̽t̸͖͊̓ò̴̹̓ ̴̮̫͊b̸̭̞̈e̶̟͒ ̶̦̊m̴͍̞̈͠a̴̤͐͋d̴̛̘͂ĕ̸̗ ̶̼͂=̷̲͆͗)̴̬͂͋. So I decided to give him our MERCY... For now. I knew he would have to die eventually, but then we would RESET and everything would be fine...

Right?

"i'm not kidding, you remind me of her," Sans continued, "both of you were stubborn, kinda creepy, and had," Sans' eyelights blacked out for a second, I flinched back, but Frisk seemed like she already has seen this.

"Exactly 8 LOVE at this point,"

Nope nope nope nope!

How could he know? Could he check it...

Yea, he could check us. Funk.

Frisk tried to stay calm, but Sans had an unnerving way to creep anyone out, even me. There was only one thing we could do. I whispered it into Frisk's ear. Sans seemed creepy enough to be able to figure she wasn't alone. 

[ACT]

-Flirt

"Well Sans, maybe I have so much LOVE because I want to share it with you," Frisk said, opening her eyes and winking. The power of the ACT made it work a lot better then it would normally, but it still seemed like I'm going to have to practice Flirting with her later. But it did the trick. Sans' Face blushed half blue and half yellow and he buried his head in mittens. I smirked at Frisk.

"That was the worst pickup line to ever exist, but okay," I stated. Frisk rolled her eyes at me.

"I-integrity DIDN'T d-do that," He said, face still in his mittens. Frisk smirked a little, eyes going back to squinting. She bent down a little, making her look shorter than the small skeleton and looked up.

"What, did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently. Sans' eyelights kept flickering different colours, notably blue and yellow, with his embarrassment. Eventually, he decided what he wanted to do about this.

[SANS RAN AWAY]

"Great job Frisky-Biscuit," I said with a smile, "But you really need to learn more pick-up lines,"

"Well I'm sorry, I need more practice... Maybe a Library has a book with some!" She exclaimed and ran ahead. I quickly caught up to her.

"Trust me, I checked the Library, nothing of interest," I said. Frisk huffed but didn't want to argue with me.

"Well, the Inn is here, then the... Librarby, Grillby's which seems to be some sort of bar, and a pretty big house," I pointed out each location to Frisk. Frisk nodded in understanding. I gave her a small smile.

"But we won't stay here for long, so it doesn't matter too much," I said with a small shrug. I was hoping to leave as soon as possible. But then Frisk looked at me, shoulders hunched.

"Hey, Chara?" Frisk asked, looking quite small.

"What?" I responded.

"Why did we SPARE Sans?" She asked.

"Because he obviously isn't much in the way of EXP. He didn't fight back," That was true, just not the full reason.

"Wait I got it! You have his number, and you blush when near him..."

"I always blush Frisk,"

"Plus, you wouldn't let me kill him. This can only mean one thing. You have a Crush on Sans!" Frisk cheered. If Sans could hear this, he would be very confused. I laughed at Frisk.

"That is wrong in so many ways, for starters, I barely even know him, plus he's like 20!" I groaned. Frisk opened her eyes a bit more than normal to give me a sly glare.

"Stop denying your true love!" She said, "Also I didn't know you were gay,"

I facepalmed on that one.

"That's the point. I'm straight, not that I have anything against gay people," I explained.

"Wait, so you might have a crush on Me?" Frisk questioned. I groaned again.

"Why would I? You're 10,"

"And you're 13, not that different if I say so myself. Plus you are the one making me get all of this LOVE for you," Frisk said, trying to flirt, "And when i said 'funk you' you imminently went to the dirty stuff," Frisk explained. "oh and you keep blushing, AND you won't leave me alone,"

Shoot.

Frisk was right.

Not on the crush bit, but on everything else she said. Except for the Blushing bit, I'm always blushing, and the everything else bit.

"I left you alone very recently, remember? Plus, I'm dead, this relationship would be pointless, right?"

"You aren't denying it~," Frisk said, getting in front of me and trying to act cute. I pushed her face out of the way.

"You are grossing me out. Stop," I muttered. Frisk huffed.

"Fine," Frisk said, rolling her eyes. I smiled. She was kinda cute when she was grumpy, in a _friend_ way when you think your _friend_ looks good.

Yup.

Only kinda cute.


	16. A Mistake Maker, Warrior, and a Secret Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mistake Maker, Warrior, and a Secret Keeper w̶a̶l̶k̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶a̶r̶
> 
> okay more like they walk into a lab
> 
> except one is already there
> 
> And they all have a nice chat

Alphys found this was more interesting then Anime.

Other than the fact that once people died in real life _they wouldn't come back_ (Alphys has tried to bring monsters back with Determination, and that didn't turn out well), She would totally be rooting for the Human, yet this Human was able to Genocide the entire Underground and did so. Alphys figured this would be a pretty good reason _not_ to cheer her on, and maybe it was her only reason, no reason being 'its a human, therefore it's evil' because Alphys figured and species that could create anime must be good.

Or downright weird, she's seen some of the shows.

But now the human (who alphys didn't know the name of) was in snowdin town, and just talked to Sans, then Sans ran away... Blushing?

Oh boy Alphys needed to talk to him about that. What did he do?

Or better yet, what did **she** do? The human seemed quite funny and interesting...

C'mon Alphys! That's the enemy! The murderer! You can't be on _her_ side.

**_CRASH_ **

"little help here alphys?" Sans called out. Alphys sighed and got up. She held out her hand for the skeleton to grab. Sans' mitt felt... hot against the Lizard monsters' cool hand.

"thank's alph," Sans grunted. Sans and Alphys walked over to the screen.

"So, what did the human do to you," Alphys said with a smirk. Sans made a weird noise before his face turned blue and yellow.

"ab-so-ult-ly no-thing," Sans said, turning his face away from the lizard monster. Alphys rolled her eyes.

"I think she's a little young for you," Alphys stated.

"i do not like her like that," Sans slowly stated.

"Sure you don't," Alphys said rolling her eyes.

"you've been keeping track of the human?" Sans asked.

"Yup. never got her name though,"

"frisk,"

"Is that her name, cause that's a... weird name," Alphys said.

"well, that's what she said her name was. don't promise it _is_ hername. you know i hate makin' promises," Sans said. Alphys knew this little quirk of Sans, he was never one to make promises in fear of breaking one again.

"So, are you willing to tell me what's up?" Alphys asked after a period of silence. Sans sighed and sat himself down on a spinny chair.

"i told you everything about the human," Sans said. Alphys waved her claw-like hand.

"N-noo... not the _human._ I could care less a-about her. But what _really_ interests m-me is your so-called 'Expired Ketchup'," Alphys asked. Sans groaned about 'always the hard questions' before pondering his answer.

"nope,"

"What?"

"that's my answer, nope,"

"That doesn't even answer the stupid question!"

"yup?"

"SANS!" Alphys groaned. "Can you answer truthfully for ONE QUESTION," Sans seemed to ponder that one for a good minute or two.

"no?"

"SANS!" Alphys groaned. Sans was determined not to cooperate, and he was stubborn when he found a reason to be. And Sans always had a reason to do anything. The door opened behind her.

"Hey, Alphys! Hey, Sans," A voice called out. That was Undyne. The Captian of the royal guard and Doctor Alphys... Crush. Sans spun around to greet Undyne.

"sup?"

"Nothing much... yet," Undyne said.

"have ya heard about the human?" Sans asked. Undyne visibly flinched back.

"i'm taken that as a yes," Sans guessed. Undyne sighed and nodded.

"M-maybe she's j-just scared?" Alphys guessed.

"so many have died, i feel like its more... on purpose than that," Sans deducted. Undyne nodded.

"We'll need to prepare to evacuate anyone and everyone. No Monsters can be left behind. This Human is pretty tough and we can't have unneeded sacrifices," Undyne stated.

"hey does this thing record,"

"d-duh, how e-else am i supposed to track the human if i h-have to go do s-something else?" Alphys stuttered.

"play the walkthrough snowdin forest," Sans asked. Alphys did as Sans said. The trio saw dust flowing everywhere, getting on the snow and camouflaging, the only difference to the town is how quiet it grew. Then the Human fell down to the snow, she seemed to be talking with someone.

***But nobody came**

"Alright, I'll try to get to Snowdin, see if I can stop her," Undyne started.

"frisk," Sans interjected, his smile at the lowest point he could manage.

"What Sans?"

"her name is frisk,"

"It doesn't matter what her name is, I seem to recall this is the first time you called any of the murderers by their name,"

"times are changing, plus _frisk_ is still alive. i would even call _integrity_ by her name when she was alive,"

"Okay fine whatever. I'll go to Snowdin to see if I can stop _Frisk_. Is that better Sans?"

"sure,"

"W-what if you don't make it in time?"

"I'll stop her in Waterfall then," Undyne said then she turned towards Sans.

"i know what you're thinkin', papyrus will go after frisk, its in his nature. i'll go try to stop him but there's not much point. or hope," Sans sighed, his eyelights going dark but his tone staying cheery.

"M-maybe you should go check on P-papyrus then," Alphys told Sans.

"well good thing i know a shortcut then," Sans said with his grin shaped more like a smirk.

"Hey Sans! Could you take me?" Undyne asked. Sans looked at the tall fish monster.

"i feel like that's a bit too heavy, no offence but i've felt how heavy that armour is, it weighs a _skele-ton._ it's a surprise you didn' burn up on the way here," Sans shrugged, "i would if i could," Undyne sighed.

"I'll get there on foot then, Alphys if I die... Tell Asgore to absorb the Human SOULs." Undyne said.

"H-how about y-you don't die?" Alphys said with a small grin.

"I'll try but I can't make promises, this human is made from pretty tough stuff," Undyne responded. Sans left the room, disappearing when he hit the doorframe, and reappeared on the camera in Snowdin town. Alphys still hasn't figured out how he did that, and she didn't think she wanted to know. Undyne left also leaving Alphys alone

w̶̨̯̤͖̺͇̰̠̣̪͙͗̎̓̊͌͑͗́̕͘͠i̴̤͖̘̋̓͆̓͝t̴̩͓̳́̂̓͐́̈́̀ͅḧ̶̥̩͉̳͍͖̝̺̺̥̖̮͕́̾͗͛͆͜ ̸̡̛͓̪̥̹͇̪͑̒̇̐ĥ̷͎͛̋̄̀̄̈́̏̃͝é̸̩̱͚̗͍̝̓̒̉̇̒̔̊̇͋̉̄̌̚r̶̢̘̉͐̅̑͂̔̔͗̈́̉͌̾͘ ̸͍͋̐́̿̃̆̋͝s̴̡͚̼̱͔̰̠̯̓̀͌̉̽̆̽͘í̷̮̠̮̓̊̓̆̓͆͗͜ͅn̸͙̣̺̥͎͙̳̭̿̑̑̑͒͛̿͐̚̕͝ͅs̶̛͎̠̦̥͙̭̤͈̝̲̈̏̇͂̓̀̏́̀̔͒̋.

There was nothing to do but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeyyy thanks for reading!  
> if you want to comment don't be shy (like me) and do so! I love reading comments so much <3
> 
> Also on the Wattpad version, i wrote a comment that you might find very, very, interesting
> 
> *You feel your sins crawling up your back  
> *You don't notice them  
> *After all, they've been here for quite some time
> 
> Alphys sighed and pushed away from her computer. She needed to get to the true lab. This was the only place she could hide from that... Human. No, whatever she was. But first, she had to evacuate everyone. Mettaton agreed to distract that creature while she evacuated every one else.  
> Mettaton didn't stand a chance.  
> After all, they did kill Undyne...


	17. I Believe in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I added an image in the chapter :D Just wanted to try it out :) Tell me what you think

Hey, thanks for checking in. I'm still denying my true love.

Because it sucks. And I don't love her at all. Plus girls are gross. This is a well-known fact between boys.

Don't ask me how I know this.

Anyways Frisk and I needed to leave. Fast. So decided to force Frisk to leave. It was quite easy.

"Frisk," I said, "We're going,"

See, easy!

Wait.

"Aww! Why can't we stay a little longer?" She pouted.

"What can we do here? There's nothing left in Snowdin town for us. No point staying longer,"

"Stay,"

"Frisk no,"

"Fine!" Frisk huffed. She walked towards the outer region of the town. Mist flooded everywhere.

"HALT, HUMAN-FRISK!

HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!

I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY.

FIRST: YOU´RE A FREAKING WEIRDO!

NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES.

BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE…

THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER.

IT FEELS…

LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH.

HOWEVER!

I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU FRISK!

EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY!

AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!!

NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!

HEY, QUIT MOVING!

THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!

HUMAN-FRISK! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE!

SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!

BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS…

WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR!

I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!

I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING.

ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?

WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!!

I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU, FRISK, WITH OPEN ARMS!"

_ Papyrus is sparing you. _

You know what.

I give up on him. Happy Pappy is too... Happy. If this world really is kill or you'll be killed, well he'd be dead where he stood.

[ACT]- CHECK

"Papyrus ATT 3 DEF 3. Forgettable," I told Frisk. He seemed to be an easy kill, which was a good thing in this world

Frisk sighed. 

** [MERCY] - SPARE. **

_ wait what? _

"WOWIE!! YOU DID IT!!! YOU DIDN'T DO A VIOLENCE!!! TO BE HONEST, I WAS A LITTLE AFRAID... BUT YOU'RE ALREADY BECOMING A GREAT PERSON! I'M SO PROUD I COULD CRY!!! ... WAIT, WASN'T I SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE YOU...? WELL, FORGET IT! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE THE BEST PERSON YOU CAN BE. SO LET'S LET BYBONES BE BYBONES,"

Frisk nodded eagerly. I sighed. RESET time.

-CHARA-

[ENCOUNTER]

[ACT] - CHECK

** *FRISK. ATT ?? DEF ?? **

** *WANTS TO SHARE 'love' NOT 'LOVE' **

-FRISK-

[ACT] - CHECK

** ERROR. FILE 9 NOT FOUND. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER. **

-CHARA-

[FIGHT]🔪

** The battle box shrunk so Frisk's SOUL Could not move. The knife swung across it, killing her instantly =) ... **

**_ You cannot give up just yet. _ **

**_ Chara! Stay Determined... _ **

"Agg!" Frisk groaned. backing away from the SAVE point in Snowdin town.

"Really Chara?" She asked, still clutching her head. I knew it was just a show. It doesn't hurt after you RESET.

"Yes really. You play by my rules," I explained. "It's quite simple,"

"Hey! This is my life, back off,"

" ** Since when were you the one in control? ** " I asked, my face doing that melty thing. Frisk gave me her version of a blank stare.

"You will regret it," She muttered. Only if she knew I already did...

"HALT, HUMAN-FRISK!

HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!

I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY," Papyrus started. We already heard all of this so I'll skip to the end.

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING.

ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?

WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!!

I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU, FRISK, WITH OPEN ARMS!"

** [FIGHT] **

** 10516 **

"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE..."

** I promise this won't hurt a bit =) **

"W-why did you m-make me kill h-him?"

"He was in our way partner,"

_ "Mom! Dad! Look what I found!" _

_ That was the last thing I heard before I was out cold. The kind lady picked me up. Was I going to die! She would hurt me like the rest, I knew that for sure. _

_ Yet I felt safe in Toriels Arms. _

_ Maybe I won't die yet.  _

_ If I don't die yet, I want to die on  _ **_ my own terms _ **

_ "Don't worry you would be our little secret," She said. She wouldn't let me be killed. Even if it risked her life.  _ Q̵̡̮̤͓̲͈̎̈́̇̌̈̕͘̕W̵̮̍͋͋͊͂̈̔̌͂5̸̬̯̣̞̿̏̍̃̏k̸͙̮͎̗̘̣̤̠͕̦̣̱̒͑̅̅̓͘͜͜͜I̶̧̋̇̀̋̑̑̒͘͝͠͠Ë̸͈͎͚̗̩͎̘̗́͜F̸̡̢͍̼͉̬̌̄̈́̓̏͊z̵̨̢̹̜̻̬̦̪̜͍͚͕̬̦͉͆̍̔̈́̐͑͆̈́͐̊̏̔c̷͉̼̻̩͖͇͉͎̤͕̝̆̾̽̆̊̍̏̕͝͝m̶͓̩̩̬̯͌͋̃̍͋̎͆̽ͅͅl̷̡̜͕̘̹͎̂̽̂̑͂͊̎̀̾͘͝l̸̞͇̅͠b̶̯̞̺̜̦͚͔͙͎͙͕̊̇̇̆̽̒͝͝Ḥ̷̠̥̫̥͙̘̤͎̳̓̾̍͌͒̄̅̎͛̈̎̇M̵̲̟͎͔̺̮̺͙̫̠͓̓̎̓͘͜ͅͅg̸͕̦̈̈́̋̅̚T̴̢͓̲̦̫̥̙̫̪͓̮̊̂̑͗̓̈̄̔͑̈͝Ģ̷̡̩̫̯̪͖̼̯͉̻͆͆͌͋͑̑̑̑̇̄͜͝ͅļ̴͇͍͉̳̏̉͝͠m̵̳̦̝̞̫̳̩̪̺̣͎̱̌̅̂̋̔Z̷̢̮̹̠̺͉̞̟͙͈̩͈̦̬̜̎̌̕Q̵͖͚̙͓̖̜̬̓͗̀̂͋̒̕̕≠͖̝̲̻̪͓͍̙͇̓̽̈́≠͈͇̣̹̺͒̉̅̈́̈͘

_ "At least we get a happy ending," He said, smiling next to me. Little did we know this wasn't over. _

_ No, it wasn't over yet.  _ S̷̡̖̞͉̱͙̖͙̋͑̂̇̀͒̀̾̋͗̚G̸͎͔̑̓̈̒U̵̢̡͍͙̗̥̜̤̜͍̹̎ͅg̸̡̡̦̥͇͓͔̟̰͕̪̺̝̩͍͛̄ḑ̴̫̟͔̖̫̫̹͈͋̒̒̑̆2̷̹̹̫͖̏̊̄͌̇͛̐͊9̵̡̢͚̣̘̣̗̻̰̲̃̾̈́̈́̏̅͒̔̂̓͘͠͝ͅ1̶̡̧̢̮͕̦̫͙̲̞͐̈́̒̎͒̈́̽͒̂̚͜͝ͅb̴̧̨̢͍̻͍̣̪̬̼̰̘͌̊̊̏͜͝G̵̢̨̩̻̝̫̤̠͉̹͙̉͂̏̒̔R̸̘͑ư̸͍̩͖̲̹̯͔͓̬̑̽͊̂̉͌̕͘͘͠J̴̢̧̡̨̰̜̦͖̞͉̾͂͗͛3̸̨̛̲͎̗̝̮̆͆͒͘Q̵̨͙͖͎͇̩̤̳̼̳̚̚g̸̼̰̝͍̣̫̗̾̉̈̀̈́̈̽̆̂̚b̴̝̞̑̿͋͒̔̃̽̑̍͝͝Ĝ̶̛̩̱̗̘̆̕V̴̡̛̯̌̓͛͂͒̓̎̀̾̋̏0̵̰̩͂̌̔́͐̋͛̅͘I̷̧̧̧͈̹̣̺͖̓̊̈́̓̈̓̈́̄̏̕͘͝H̵͉̝̻̍̊Ṿ̸̲̹͓̭̘̪͔̣̈́̓͑̾͗̾̓͜͜͜͝z̸̢̻̥͙̩͈̲͙̣̙̮̬̜̮͒

_ Every inch in my body screamed for death. It all hurt so much. Then why did he spare me? Was it because of the lady behind me? What were they talking about?  _ V̴̡̱̲̻͈̲̱̩̫̞͇̥̄̊͒̍̎̾͜2̶̡̢͍͎̝̻̫̱̮̱̞̞̳̖̩̐̓̓͐̓͑̋̓̀͘ḩ̴͇̠̲̺̝̂̑̌͘͝͝5̷̡̢͎͓̬̲͍̰̰̹̖̝̈́͜ͅI̶̢͚̹͉̳̺̺̫̪͓̟͎̔̄̈̓͗͊̿͠H̶̫͙̞̥̱͉̣͍̱̍̒̔̌̀͐̎͑̌͛̃͘d̵̗̟̪̺̺̻͕̬̘͉̬̈̍̿v̵̛̗̥̙̰͕̱̯̰̖̘̗͉̌̾̀ḑ̷̛͓̫͔̺̔̈͆̒͊̈̑̊̾͊̅͋͠W̷̝̗̰͔̲̓̓̀̊̽̈́́͗͐͑̂̊͝͠x̶̙̱̊͗k̸̨̠͈̗̩̱̘̤̳̮͓͓͊͑̊͊I̴̧̢̧͙̺̣̗̬̙̩̤̊̃̌̆̋̇͋̉̆̐̋̚͝ͅH̴̢̼͙̤̝͖̲̹̳͎͇̘̞̄̅̂̉̑̔̈͒̓̏̕͝͝N̷̛͖͙̜͌̈́̐ǫ̷̨̧̹̣̞̻͉͓̆̍ͅZ̴̨̜͍̹̠͕̫͇̠͉̯͙̮̅̌͊̍̽̈́͆̓͛́̏̓̏͝͠S̸̨̫̯̫̠̯͒͒̇͂͠B̵̧͈̃͆͒͑̌̎̀͝z̴̢̛̫̦̺̣̞͍̩̻̜͍͆̎̈̉̃̐̃̅̽̏̆̕͘Y̴̢̜͕̜̘͓͉̣͒͜Ẋ̵̘̅̈́Z̴̧̨̛̪̺̖̪͙̼̯͚͈̘͇̙͂̑̓̓̑͜͝l̴̛̟̳͂̈́͛̏͗͋̐̾͐͗̚̕I̶͓̘̪̳͔͔͕̮͘̚H̴̤̾̐̈́͑͐͛͒͂͆͑N̷̠͇͉̦̯͓͇͕̠̹̈́̀̂̒̑̈́̈́͊͗̔̕͝͝͠v̵̨̨͕̻͍͍̠̰͓̫̼̖̔͊̄̋̃̅̚͘͘͠ͅb̶̨̜̬͍͍̯͉͔͙̺͖̦̓͜W̴̡̡̨̨̻̰̟̘̗͈̩͈̰̟̗͘V̷̛̤̠̖͓̽̈́̀̌͛̏̋͝ͅv̸̻̣͚͎͂̔̀̑̊̇͆̈͝ͅb̵̢̍͜m̸̪͔̳̞̼̫͖̳̲̺̤̏̈́̊͒̃͛̉͠Ư̶̧̢̥͎̻̟̗̙͕̩̟̪͋̈́̂͂̋̆͗̈́̅͊̊̋̕g̴̡̛̫̱̣̳͈̯̗̯̈̀͆͗͂̆͑̉̏͑́̋̚͜b̷̡̧̧̛̞̝̹͙̜͍͈̟̑̊̇̀̓͋̉̈́̕͘͘͝G̸͙͚̰̤̝̥̖͈̹͇̙͍̓͌̓̉ͅļ̶̢͕̦͈̘͙̹͕̘͚̜̥́͆̈́̉͒̈́̑̄͋̕͘͜͝͝r̷̨̡̨̺̓̋͑̔͐͘͘͜Z̵͖̤̹̱̈́̃͗̊̽̑͋̾̈́̏͘͝S̵͙͊͒͋̋̓̾̀̎̌͗̕͝͝͝ͅB̷̢̛͚͎̦͍̟̟͕̙̫̝͑̊̅͌͂͗̚̕͜N̷̯̱̣͍̩͍͕̖̯̓̂̒̎̆̉̐̕Ŗ̵̧͇̲̰̝̘͔̍̈̿̑̚Q̴̢̛̼̥̟͙̲̖̲̖͕̜͕͓̒̇̀̆͗̐̎͋̈́̀̚͝=̵͚̻͖̩̺̪͋̀̾͐̿͌͒͠=̷̨̱̘̹̜͍̺̭͉̝̲̯͕̙̆̊

Toriel..?

_ Ring Ring _

"hello,"

"Oh hey, Snas,"

"can i just talk for a bit?"

"What's on your mind?"

"well, i have a brother and he just..."

"I'm sorry about that,"

"well, i'm going to k-keep his d-dust close to me, i think that's what he would have wanted,"

"Y-yea, about that..."

"What?"

"... I'm sorry for your loss,"

_ click. _

"Chara, Give me my phone back. Thanks... So onwards? Yes, I get it. I would never doubt you, Chara... Chara? Why are you being so silent? What's wrong? Chara? Partner? Friend..."

"Someone's following us,"

"Aww... Gee Chara. You could've just told me that. I'll look around,"

"They're gone now but... I'm scared,"

Į̶̱̤̤̰͚̞͉̺̹̦̤͎̲̿̈́̏̎̏̈́̽̍͌̄̀̄̂̑̕̕͝ͅͅt̷͉̟̥̗͍̩̝̝̎͗̊̒̏s̸̨̛̙͍͔̈́͛̽͛̆́͛̚̕ ̵͎́̒̽̀̐̑̎͗̅̀͛̍̄̕͝m̵͎̝̝̘͕̽̄̑̅̀̇̏̐͆̆͜ẙ̸̧͙̲̣͈̣͇̦̦̳̻̅͜ ̵̡̖̗͙̤͓̱̙̝̩͑̈́̐̆͝ͅf̴̤̻͚̗͔̣̃̈̋͒͒̃͌͗̑̉̈ą̶͖͙̦̮͍͂ǘ̶̡̢̢̝̗͚͎̘͓̘͕͓͈͇̘̬̙̇̒̈́̍̆̔̆̚͠l̷̯̳͎͝t̷͕̭͓̪͔͔̯̦̝̫̳̯̬̥̫̐̋̐̿ͅ ̴̡̝̞̳̳̓̓͆i̵̱̥̐̋͊̆͊̋̔͠t̴̼̝̺̪̪̖̤̍̄̕͜͜͝s̶̨̢̜̰̩̤̼̜͚̝͊ͅͅ ̴̛͈̺̺̪̑͆̽̾͑̈́̈́̍̅̈́͝͝ṁ̸̞͌͗̉̈̌̈̀́̉̀̐̀̃̃͝ỳ̵̱̲͙ ̸̟̺̺͆̀̓̈̔͂̈̿͝͝f̶̬͎͎̘̖̪͌̓̒̍̈́́̐̒͗̕̚ą̴̢͙̺̦̯̹͓̭̝̳̫̺͎̮͂̍͘͜ų̷̺̜̺̣͔̲͕̄͋͑͊̒̏͑̍͑͊̈́͋͘͠l̸̤̝͔̱̤̗̼͎͕̮̱͓͔̑t̶̨̛̛͚͖͈͕͔͖̜̫͍̞̩̐̓̾̌̎̍̋̾̑͌͋̆̃͂̃̚͜ ̵̨̡̧̹̫͍̮̟̟̬͓̲̥̭͙̞̥̊̈́ͅi̸̢̳̺̠͔̻͖̞̭̮͖̙͖͛̒̆̔̆͜͝t̸̫̪̙̤͉̝̤̯̠̃͆̔̚̚̕ṡ̷̖̮̙͓̼͈͙̻̹̪̻̞̥̯̫̦̯̑̾͊̎̋̾͌͊̈́̀̈́̀͘͝͝͝ ̵̛̲͍̲̪̏̽̓ṁ̶̨̛̜͖̠̘͕̬͉͊͗̄̈́͆͌͛̏́͗̔̾͠͝y̶̦̘̻͔̗̜̼̣̤͉̫̪̹͒͂̊̐̓͋̓̊́͑̐͌̍́̚̚ ̴̨̝̰̤̲͓̰͎͇̥̬̞͗̍͘f̴̡͙̼̹̖͎͎͕̣͎̝͈͍̻̑̌͛̈́̓̈̏͗̂̽̆̕͜͝ͅͅͅa̶̡̢͇̠̬̳̮͓̮͉̜̩̞̖̲͖̤͆̌͆ȕ̵̼͈̤͍̣̈́̉̿̆̎̚͜ļ̷͕̙̟̼̣̤̝̜̱̉̎̀t̸̛̘̝̞̣̠̯̉̒͗͋́͋͐͆̄̊̒̑̈̚͘͠͠ 

"You don't need to be scared, I should be the one getting scared, you're a ghost,"

"I can hurt people. I always hurt people,"

"You don't hurt me..."

Į̶̱̤̤̰͚̞͉̺̹̦̤͎̲̿̈́̏̎̏̈́̽̍͌̄̄̂̑̕̕͝ͅͅt̷͉̟̥̗͍̩̝̝̎͗̊̒̏s̸̨̛̙͍͔̈́͛̽͛̆́͛̚̕ ̵͎̒̽̀̐̑̎͗̅̀͛̍̄̕͝m̵͎̝̝̘͕̽̄̑̅̀̇̏̐͆̆͜ẙ̸̧͙̲̣͈̣͇̦̦̳̻̅͜ ̵̡̖̗͙̤͓̱̙̝̩͑̈́̐̆͝ͅf̴̤̻͚̗͔̣̃̈̋͒͒̃͌͗̑̉̈ą̶͖͙̦̮͍͂ǘ̶̡̢̢̝̗͚͎̘͓̘͕͓͈͇̘̬̙̇̒̈́̍̆̔̆̚͠l̷̯̳͎͝t̷͕̭͓̪͔͔̯̦̝̫̳̯̬̥̫̐̋̐̿ͅ ̴̡̝̞̳̳̓̓͆i̵̱̥̐̋͊̆͊̋̔͠t̴̼̝̺̪̪̖̤̍̄̕͜͜͝s̶̨̢̜̰̩̤̼̜͚̝͊ͅͅ ̴̛͈̺̺̪̑͆̽̾͑̈́̈́̍̅̈́͝͝ṁ̸̞͌͗̉̈̌̈̉̐̀̃̃͝y̵̱̲͙ ̸̟̺̺͆̀̓̈̔͂̈̿͝͝f̶̬͎͎̘̖̪͌̓̒̍̈́̐̒͗̕̚ą̴̢͙̺̦̯̹͓̭̝̳̫̺͎̮͂̍͘͜ų̷̺̜̺̣͔̲͕̄͋͑͊̒̏͑̍͑͊̈́͋͘͠l̸̤̝͔̱̤̗̼͎͕̮̱͓͔̑t̶̨̛̛͚͖͈͕͔͖̜̫͍̞̩̐̓̾̌̎̍̋̾̑͌͋̆̃͂̃̚͜ ̵̨̡̧̹̫͍̮̟̟̬͓̲̥̭͙̞̥̊̈́ͅi̸̢̳̺̠͔̻͖̞̭̮͖̙͖͛̒̆̔̆͜͝t̸̫̪̙̤͉̝̤̯̠̃͆̔̚̚̕ṡ̷̖̮̙͓̼͈͙̻̹̪̻̞̥̯̫̦̯̑̾͊̎̋̾͌͊̈́̀̈́͘͝͝͝ ̵̛̲͍̲̪̏̽̓ṁ̶̨̛̜͖̠̘͕̬͉͊͗̄̈́͆͌͛̏́͗̔̾͠͝y̶̦̘̻͔̗̜̼̣̤͉̫̪̹͒͂̊̐̓͋̓̊͑̐͌̍́̚̚ ̴̨̝̰̤̲͓̰͎͇̥̬̞͗̍͘f̴̡͙̼̹̖͎͎͕̣͎̝͈͍̻̑̌͛̈́̓̈̏͗̂̽̆̕͜͝ͅͅͅa̶̡̢͇̠̬̳̮͓̮͉̜̩̞̖̲͖̤͆̌͆ȕ̵̼͈̤͍̣̈́̉̿̆̎̚͜ļ̷͕̙̟̼̣̤̝̜̱̉̎t̸̛̘̝̞̣̠̯̉̒͗͋͋͐͆̄̊̒̑̈̚͘͠͠

" ** I hurt you. I've KILLED you. All because you spared a single life. Isn't that a great friend move. Tell me I'm a Great Friend. Tell me.  _ Tell Me! _ ** "

"It doesn't matter anymore, what has done will stay done... And you will always be my dearest friend. Thanks, Chara,"

"For  ** what? ** "

"You help me. I think all you need to do is relax. You'll be fine,"

" ** Then you'll go start sparing like the goody-two-shoes you are, ** "

"Then I'll wait as long as it takes,"


	18. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Point of Views  
> 2 Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops forgot to do this-

** Are we there yet.  ** The bored voice grumbled. The flower groaned and rolled his eyes.

_ No, please shut up. _ He retorted in his mind.

Now you may be confused about what's happening. Now here's the thing. Asriel can't exactly help you with that, he still didn't know what was happening.

Hopefully, that makes sense.

But what he did know was ever since he woke up as a Flower this... voice was there. At first, he called it his 'inner demons' that just came without the barrier of a SOUL to hold it back, but then when the... bad timelines came around, the voice grew louder and louder. Eventually, he couldn't deal with ignoring it and just learned to listen to what it said.

He also named it Flowey. Because.

** Well hurry up, we haven't got all day Azzy-boy. **

_ Flowey, for crying out loud, we'll freeze to death. _

** When did that stop us? **

_ When we had control of the timeline we could go back if we died in the cold. Now Chara has control and anything we do is final. _

** Chara just did a RELOAD. If we cause him to do it again we'll be fine. **

_ How the heck. Are we supposed to force a RELOAD. IF WE'RE DEAD! _

** I have no idea, you're the brains of us 2. **

This was fairly normal between the flower and the voice in his head. Neither of them knew what they were doing at every given point of time, Asriel was just very good at pretending he knew what he was doing.

** Ok, I get your point. No reloads once we die. **

_ Or if we make a mistake _

** Or that. Fine. Then what do we do? **

_ Not something stupid _

** Trust me. We know ourselves well enough. We're going to do something stupid whether you like it or not. **

Asriel let out a soft chuckle hearing Flowey say that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk was confused to a whole new level. First, her only friend in this kill or be killed world didn't want her to SPARE Sans. Sans was an annoying skeleton who told way too many puns in her mind. Second Chara FORCED HER TO KILL PAPYRUS. Who is too sweet and innocent to be hated.

So what was wrong? Was she a... Bad Friend? What did she do wrong?

And now Chara doesn't even trust her? Great. She did nothing wrong! All she wanted to do was help people and monsters, and Chara was first on her list. She would do anything to help her friends.

She didn't know if this was a strength or a weakness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asriel groaned Snowdin was definitely colder then it was before. His small flower body shivered against his will. He felt Flowey grumbling from inside of his head. Something about freezing to death.

_ I told you so! _

The tiny flower kept popping up at intervals, sometimes staying underground to warm up, to look for Chara. He remembered why he hated Snowdin so much now.

_ Maybe we should wait until he goes to Waterfall? _

** Asriel, stop being a cry baby, we're finding Chara whether YOU like it or not. **

The flower grumbled. He hated not being in control of his own life

** I heard that! **

Yup. Painful. Especial since Flowey can't respect his privacy, he's loud and annoying, and all he does is talk about Chara and...

** Shut up! **

Asriel cracked a small grin.

_ I'm just teasing you, mostly. _

** Mostly. **

The flower went back under the ground and popped up a bit later. 

"Chara, where are you," The Flower said, not caring who saw him. I mean, everyone was dead anyways, well almost everyone. The Smiley Trashbag was still alive. He shuttered a bit more. Oh boy, how he hated snow! It's cold, it gets all over his petals, and it reminds him about playing in the snow with Chara and Sans so long ago. Snow abso-lu-tely sucks. He summoned a few vines to surrounded him, blocking out the wind and snow, but restricting his vision, but hey! He couldn't freeze to death anymore!

...He learned by experience that it wasn't a fun way to die.

Until he felt a sharp tug from his vines and heard the familiar tug of blue magic humming through the air.

"heya weed,"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk stopped pacing an hour ago, but her footprints still left dusty prints in the snow. Now she was 'chilling' there, waiting for Chara to come out of his 'rage' mode. She had no idea how he got into this and didn't exactly want to know. He just kinda stared off into space for 20 minutes then acted like he just killed his Mother. And now Frisk was stuck waiting. She groaned as she stretched her back.

"I'm going to go break into the inn, tell me when you're ready to move on," Frisk groaned and she left. She saw Sans to her left talking to... someone, but she didn't care enough to go check on him. She kicked the door down of the inn, because. And walked into a room, also because. She flopped down on a bed for a few minutes before getting up, at full HP. She sighed and giggled about the wonders of magic. She got up and walked back. Sans was gone..? Whatever.

"Chara I'm back," Frisk said flopping down onto a pile of snow she formed earlier for this purpose.

"Oh... Hi," Chara said, as glum and blank and before. "I guess we can continue now," 

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" Frisk questioned, "You still don't feel that.. stable,"

"I'm fine, see?" Chara said while flashing an obviously fake smile.

"If you say so," Truth to be told, Frisk didn't want to stay here much longer either. "If you need a break, preferably somewhere warmer, please let me know,"

"If I needed a break, I could leave you. You know that, right?" Chara stated, frown taking up his features again.

"I know, but you're too nice to do that much more," Frisk responded with a smirk.

"You caught me there, Friend."


	19. On days like these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in all, the visit wasn't the highlight of either of their days.

Monster SOULS are made of Love, Hope and Compassion. That might explain the lack of those emotions inside the SOULess being. It seemed when he became SOULess, those emotions were muted to the extent of non-existence. It always felt like if he could just find  _ Chara  _ it would all go back to normal.

He just had to leave the Smiley Trashbags house.

Now what happened to get to the flower, in the short about of time was he couldn't escape. The blue magic on the vines was connected to his roots and essentially connected to him. He figured that the simplest way to escape was to do exactly what Sans said since he couldn't RESET. So Sans yeeted him into a flower pot and here he was.

At least it couldn't snow inside.

Neither of them was talking, even though Asriel knew both had something to say. He saw Papyrus' dust fall into the snow (and it wasn't his fault for once) and figured that it was either him or  _ that human  _ who did it. I mean, fair guesses, they were the only two in the underground with LOVE. After another 10 minutes of Silence, he grew impatient and finally spit out.

"Fine TRASHBAG. What do you want,"

"you know exactly what i want, kiddo," Sans responding, grin not fading, but his eye sockets were still giving him a cold, hard glare. It was unnerving how he did that, to say the least. Asriel would at least attempt at smiling back (as Sans and he were the masters of unnerving smiles) but he didn't feel like this was the right time to have an 'out creeping' competition.

"If you're wondering, I didn't kill Papyrus," Asriel drawled out. Sans seemed to nod like this was somehow a possibility, which with Chara down here, was.

"great," Sans said, smile slightly more relaxed.

"So can I go now," Asriel questioned after waiting through a long 20 minutes.

"nope," Sans responded.

"Why?" Asriel pressed on.

"because," Sans said while walking around the room, "who says you won't use this opportunity to do... whatever you do." Flowey grinned internally.

** That's a wonderful idea! **

"Well, how do you know I won't kick your 1 HP butt then escape?" Asriel let out a laugh as evil as his grin. Sans seemed unfazed by this and shrugged.

"i don't know, how do i?" Sans innocently responded. Asriel groaned, as almost by instant, a little array of his 'friendliness pellets appear'

"I want to go," He said, dully. Sans smirked.

"well why didn't you say so,  _ bud _ ," Sans responded with his classic wink and shrug. Asriel groaned. this was almost as bad as the ' _ Goat  _ to be  _ Kid _ ding' he was so used to thou _ sans  _ timelines ago.

Yup, Sans was a worse influence then Flowey.

** That hurts you know. **

"What  _ else  _ do you want," He asked again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans was curious.

How much did the Flower know? The deja vu was temporary back, he's had this talk before. He didn't know how good that would be. It faded away when he denied it, so he killed Papyrus but not this time? He didn't know how to react to that, so disappointment seemed suitable. Plus the very fact that he mentioned 1 HP was suspicious. His entire being was suspicious. Especially the point where Sans found him, flowers in Snowdin we're a recipe for disaster, with the cold and wind tearing away the stem of any flower, magical or otherwise, that came inside the town. Heck, Sans should call his 'Kidnapping' Doing a favour and preventing another unnecessary death.

And of course, he wanted more information. Flowey was as shady as heck.

"ooh, you have more things i want?" He responded, acting like a kid on Gyftmas. Flowey grumbled something along the lines two can play that game, before his voice became cheery and cartoonish, like his face.

"Golly! I have no idea what you want, so how would I know? I'm just a tiny flower, I know nothing," Flowey said, with a darker edge to the word 'Nothing' then Sans would have liked. Seems like Flowey would need some 'convincing'.

Preferably some that didn't tear the whole house down, that was always an issue.

"so what's your deal with your brother," Sans asked, trying to stay calm

"Nothing, anymore since he's  ** dead ** ," Flowey responding in an annoyingly cheerful voice, before dropping a couple of octaves on the word dead.

That broke Sans. A few 'Smiley skulls' summoned, and the table reduced to ash.

"Gee Sans! Way to take out your anger," Flowey said, with the smuggest smirk ever to exist. His pot broke in half and his roots started to settle somehow on the floor. Once the roots settled onto the floor he tugged them, probably to make sure they were firmly implanted.

"Well,  _ you _ can clean up the mess while  _ I  _ leave," Flowey said, with a small wink before he submerged himself into the ground, leaving Sans alone again.

Wait,  _ leafing _ .

He'll need that pun for next time he gains an unexpected guest, as in the guest didn't expect to come by.

All in all, it was a good visit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

All in all, that was painful as heck.

Whenever Asriel visited someone from his childhood, it was automatically as painful as heck. There were no ifs ands or buts to this rule. Other than some of the earlier timelines where people knew who he was, and even then, the lack of love always made it hurt at least a little bit. He was in Waterfall now and trying to wash off the dust without hands, it was quite annoying. At least it wasn't monster dust, but the dust from the table. Monster dust sticks, he should know that by now. He knew that he'd be soaked before all of the dust came off so he plunged himself into the water just to speed it up.

At least he didn't die back there, dying due to Sans related causes was always as annoying as the smiley trashbag himself is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i've lost all of my determination and updates are going to get slow, please understand i suck at writing :D
> 
> yea... smiley skulls are gaster blasters sans has no idea they're called that and smiley skulls sounds funny :3


	20. Aftereffect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk commits a *Flirt  
> Flowey neglects responsibility

Waterfall lived up to its name.

18 left to go in this area and I was already more dead inside than ever. Yay.

For some reason, Frisk ran through a waterfall but I was not in the mood of figuring out why.

I honestly didn't care too much about the Captian of the Royal Guard, I was too busy having, what Frisk dubbed my 'hissy fit'. I didn't care when Undyne almost speared Frisk in the face, I was too busy laughing. I got to hide the pain somehow. Plus it was funny.

I mean if it happened to me it wouldn't be funny, but that shows how much better I am compared to her. Because I am. No denial.

So then Frisk came across some seeds and was confused, causing me to have to help her.

"Sign, take a look," I told her. She groaned. 

"Whatever you say, mom," Frisk grumbled. I didn't provide much more help than that. Then Frisk turned around with a grin on her face.

"Well, if you aren't going to be happy when you're helping me, well, I got a surprise for you!" Frisk said with a devious grin. I groaned. Sheer determination was the only thing preventing me from nope-ing out of here. Frisk pulled out a (slightly dusty) tutu and put it on.

"Hmm, my pants are too, poofy too look nice..." Frisk grumbled.

"I think you look fine," I said. Even though Frisk was right about her pants sticking out and that they didn't match her pink tutu at all, but hey the tutu was a... change. And a nice one.

"Chara, Chara... CHARA!" Frisk yelled. "You're blushing~"

Okay, yea nope-ing out of here now =)

"Hey! Come back! I was just kidding!" Frisk said. My cheeks felt hot and chances of that being a lie were 0%. I groaned. Thanks a lot, Frisk. She could catch up to me later. Frisk must have figured out the puzzles because when I was sitting in the 'wishing room' she caught up fairly quickly.

"Congratulations. You can puzzle," I said, with a small smirk. Frisk rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations. You can float through walls," Frisk grinned. "Those puzzles were annoying, it'll nice if you could get your head out of the clouds and help," I rolled my eyes.

"Being dead doesn't have that many benefits. You wouldn't be able to talk to anyone or be seen by anyone. You're just special so you can see me," I grumbled. Oh how much I wanted to be physical. Because of physical meant legs. And legs meant kicking down doors.

Heck is it bad if thats the only reason I want legs? I sure hope not.

Frisk entered a battle with Aaron and ignoring check she hit him... Then she neglected her HP and a few encounters later, she died.

At least she SAVEs sometimes.

"How about, try SAVEing after each encounter, so you don't have to redo so much?" I suggested. Frisk agreed... She's been getting better at killing...

Even with this help, she still died a few times (mostly to Aaron) And I couldn't help but grin whenever she stepped back from the glow of the SAVE point with that annoyed expression on her face.

Yet she stayed determined.

** Determination ** .

It didn't take long after that to clear Waterfall...

** *But Nobody Came **

Doing so, she increased her LOVE from 9 to 10!

** *But Nobody Came **

oh wait that means it bad memory time.

whoops

_ His grin was only matched by the giant snowball in his hand. Heck, I shouldn't have asked for a snowball fight with someone with blue magic (and his brother) when all I had was Q̸̡̅̊̄̓͑̏͂̐̚͝͝X̷̨̨̨̘͕̠͇͔̘͎͎͔̹͆͊͊̈́͑̍̍͛̉̍͐̅̂̋̕͜Ņ̶̗͉͙̫̗͇̱̆̍̆̓̇́y̵̨̱͍̘̠̺̩͍̱͖̞̘̳͛̒͒̿a̶̯̰͉̋̑́́́̓͌͌͊̃̕͘͠͠Ŵ̷̢̨̢̛͚̞̪̞͌̅̌̈́̈́̿͊͑̂̅͊͝͝V̴̯̬͕̭̪͈̳͊́́͌̀̿͌̈́́͊̽͘̕͜s̶̢͒ and he didn't know much in the way of magic, which really bugged him. Whatever. At least I have the power of brute force and chocolate on my side. _

_ "...Turn off the camera Q̸̡̅̊̄̓͑̏͂̐̚͝͝X̷̨̨̨̘͕̠͇͔̘͎͎͔̹͆͊͊̈́͑̍̍͛̉̍͐̅̂̋̕͜Ņ̶̗͉͙̫̗͇̱̆̍̆̓̇́y̵̨̱͍̘̠̺̩͍̱͖̞̘̳͛̒͒̿a̶̯̰͉̋̑́́́̓͌͌͊̃̕͘͠͠Ŵ̷̢̨̢̛͚̞̪̞͌̅̌̈́̈́̿͊͑̂̅͊͝͝V̴̯̬͕̭̪͈̳͊́́͌̀̿͌̈́́͊̽͘̕͜s̶̢͒" No one could know. No one could find out. He looked at me, hesitantly and turned it off. Then he turned back with a smile, a small one, yet it was still there. He put down the camera. _

_ Hope. Thats what I had to bring. Smiles. Thats what I had to protect. _

_ Buttercups... Right? I would save them all. _

_ Fear. Black. Pain. _

You know what? I give up on figuring them out in a timeline sense. Yeah, random points of time with little context is the most annoying thing ever. Worse than anything else. But overanalyzing when I don't have anything better to do? Yeah sure. Why not?

The first one seems to be pretty happy, then it goes into the land of not good. And looking at my current situation, nothing good came out of it.

C'mon Chara. Let's think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Happy thought...

Oh hey, how's Frisk doing? Running for her life from spears? Nothing out of the ordinary. 

"A little help here?" She grumbled. "This is my 5th try, could you try to be helpful?"

"Nah, I like watching you suffer," I said, trying to adopt my sarcastic persona. (which with all of these memories is seeming less and less like how I acted before, but this was me now and that wasn't going to change).

But that was weird thinking about. Me? Serious? Never. Well not anymore. Plus acting like this was at least fun. Old me did get into snowball fights but also had that responsibility that I didn't want. I was fine living like this, even when I learn how I used to be like.

Maybe I should adopt a new name..? Nah Frisk was the only one who can see me, no point. Unless I'm wrong of course.

\---

Finally, Asriel got all of that STUPID TABLE DUST off of his petals. Anyways, What was he doing again.

Oh, shoot.

He was trying to help Chara with the puzzles.

Now They've gotten past all of those STUPID PUZZLES.

IT DIDN'T HELP THAT THEY KEPT DYING AND RELOADING.

With a pop, the flower went back into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops
> 
> i think waterfall and hotland/core should be shorter than ruins/snowdin??? idk if thats a good thing
> 
> also, there goes all of the humour, right out the window, look at it go!!!
> 
> i'm not sorry for the flowey pov at the end thank you very much.
> 
> happy 20 parts???


	21. It's Strangely Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sounds like it came from over here...

"Yo! Did you see that!" The Monser Kid said. Frisk nodded eagerly. Not because Undyne touched them, but because of her narrow escape from death.

It only took seven tries.

"I'm never washing my face again!" they said, glee in their voice. "Man, are you unlucky. If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left...! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!" Frisk let a small smile. They were a pretty useful kid, shame we'll probably have to kill them. Then Frisk called out to them.

"Hey! What's your name?" She asked.

"Oh! Everyone just calls me MK," They said before tripping on their way out. Frisk called out for them to wait up but it was too late.

"Oh well, at least you still got me," I said. Frisk sighed.

** *Its strangely silent **

** "Determination ** ," I told Frisk.

A few empty hallways and we approached what seemed to be a maze. Frisk went left and found some ballet shoes to go with her tutu.

"These used shoes make you feel incredibly dangerous," I joked. Frisk rolled her eyes.

"At least I match now, but I still want that knife you promised me," She said with a small frown. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I said. I could get it for her later. Much later. Much much m _ uch  _ later.

** *But Nobody Came **

All of the Echoflowers said were the same.

** *Its strangely silent **

"Shyren hides in the corner but somehow encounters you anyway," I told Frisk. That maze thing was confusing... Hey, where is the  ** *But Nobody Came  ** thing? Look's like someone forgot to evacuate.

** [Fight] **

** 67 **

And she died just like that. Yay?

"52 EXP, 25 G, anything else you need to know?" I said.

Frisk rolled her eyes? Did she stop squinting just to roll them? Is she really that dedicated?

"Yes, I would like to know how to get a knife," She said with a small smirk. I sighed and waved her off.

"No," I said. And that was that.

"Chara! Do you know how to play the piano?" Frisk asked. I nodded.

"Why?"

"Oh... Just wondering..." She said, "There's this piano puzzle thing here and I wanted to do it..." Frisk started mumbling on the last bit. I vaguely recognized the piano and pressed the G 4 times, then the F, E twice, and then G F E F D C D... I couldn't remember anything else... And I had no idea what this tune was anyways. Almost like my hands, temporarily took control of my body

Then we pasted a statue.

"Hey look a music box!" She said with a huge smile.

"It's a statue. The structures at its feet seem dry." I said. She grumbled. Then we walked past some umbrella's and grabbed one. She placed it on the Statue.

Inside the statue, a music box begins to play...

I could almost reconise the tune...

Almost.

_ This  _ is why I want my memories back. Everything was so... hazy without them.

Frisk and I sat there for a while, just listening to the song.

** *The music continues, and doesn't stop. **

Frisk grabbed another umbrella from the stand.

"Yo! You got an umbrella! Lucky!" MK said with a wistful look on their face. Frisk ran over and held it above their head. They smiled.

"Awesome! Let's go!" They cheered. Frisk and MK ran a bit until MK wanted to stop.

"Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool. She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses. If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night, knowing she was gonna beat me up! Ha ha." Frisk sweated a little on the spot. MK didn't notice it, or if they did, they thought it was just rain. Frisk kept up a smile though.

"So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower." MK started as Frisk and I got mental images of Flowey being taken care of by a bunch of 10-year-olds. Frisk could barely hold back her giggles.

"The king, we had to call him 'Mr. Dreemurr', volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking... YO! How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school! She could beat up ALL the teachers!!" MK was squealing with excitement. Frisk and I on the other hand were more worried by the second. If Undyne was this tough, we're going to have a bad time getting past her. Frisk and MK kept going, Frisk sharing a look with me of pure fear.

"Ummm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers... She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!" MK corrected themself. Sadly I figured being human wasn't innocent, or you know, killing half the underground.

We kept walking and saw a castle in the distance. That must be where we're heading.

We saw a stand to place the umbrella down on, so Frisk did.

"Yo, this ledge is way too steep... Yo! You want to see Undyne right? well climb up on my shoulders!" MK offered Frisk took this as an opportunity to do so and climbed up, a little rougher then she should've, onto MK. They winced.

"Owww...Yo, try being a little less rough, haha. Anyway, I'll look for another way through. Later!" They said before leaving.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me partner!" I said with a smirk. Frisk sighed.

"But they were so nice... I wish they didn't have to leave"

"So what? You aren't alone, you have me. Plus, once they see all of the dust on your hands..." I didn't dare finish. Frisk glared at me and I shut up. I mean it was my fault...

But now that MK was gone, Frisk could start talking to me without looking like a weirdo!

Writing on the wall, and another Save.

** *Determination **

Frisk ignored the writing and kept walking. Suddenly bluey-cyan circles were on the ground. Frisk stood very still as more appeared. Suddenly spears shot up! Undyne glared at Frisk as she ran through the maze. She died a few more times, but that was normal. Eventually, she figured a way through and reached an end. Doubling back, Undyne was there and swiped her spears down. Causing us to fall.

_ It sounds like it came from over here... _

_ Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you... _

_ Are you okay? _

_ Here, get up... _

_ Chara, huh? _

_ That's a nice name. _

_ My n a m e i s _

Frisk woke up on a bed of Golden Flowers.

"You... Did you hear that too?" She asked. I nodded. Weird, she never heard my memories. And she didn't gain any LOVE...

Interesting.

** *Determination **


	22. Stupid Echo Flowers and their Stupid messages ruining my (after)life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dummy gets happy.  
> Chara listens to some personal conversations on Echo flowers except for the fact they're directed at him.  
> Someone needs to try a little harder than THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck this chapter is long  
> i mean half of it is copy-pasted undertale dialogue but hey I tried

"Thats a lot of garbage!" Frisk said. She looked through some piles of garbage.

"Nothing interesting..." She mumbled. Then she saw a cooler. Some Astronaut food was inside, so she took it. Then we passed a dummy.

"Want to hit it?" I asked.

"Nah," She said.

"Hahaha... Too intimidated to fight me, huh!?" A voice said behind us. Frisk turned around, and the dummy was alive! It glared at us with an evil look in its button eye

"I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY, too. Until... YOU CAME ALONG! Not only did YOUR actions cause them to leave their home... But now all of their neighbors are gone, too!

Despicable.

Despicable!

DESPICABLE!!! You're the worst person I've ever met! I've NEVER been more mad!!! Guooooohhhh!!!! My mannequin levels are

going OFF THE CHARTS!!!" It said. Frisk and I exchanged a look. This was going to be fun.

"...? This... This feeling...?

Eureka.

Eureka!

EUREKA!

Human. That moment of unbridled emotion. It allowed me to finally fuse with my body! I'm fully corporeal now! My lifelong dream, realized! In return, I guess I won't stomp you. How's that sound?" It said. We entered the battle anyways.

**[ACT] - CHECK**

**"GLAD DUMMY - ATK 0 DEF 0**

**Wipe that smile off your face =)"**

Frisk gave me a strange look. Glad Dummy looked like it was about to fall over. Frisk sighed.

**[FIGHT]**

**67**

And it died just like that. No EXP. No Gold.

Frisk kept walking out of the dump and turned right. There was a SAVE and she did so.

***Determination**

She turned and went to the right and saw a shop. She looked at the sheer amount of G she collected and went in

"Wah hah hah. So you came here, what a treat," The shop keeper, who we later learned was named Gerson, said. Frisk sighed and gave me a glare that basically said 'Your fault' and looked at what he had. She grabbed the Cloudy glasses ("please be somewhat close to my prescription" she said in a half-whisper while putting them on her face.) She bought a few Crab apples before leaving.

"CHAIR GUESS WHAT!" She exclaimed when she was out of earshot from, well, everyone but me.

"What?" I asked. She grinned.

"These glasses somewhat work!" She cheered. I finally got a good look at her eyes. They were a light red, not in terms of being pink, but had a light shade to them. They seemed to sparkle like the gems decorating the entire area of Waterfall.

Heck, my cheeks are heating up again, right?

We continued down into a hall full of Echo flowers that Frisk couldn't reach, nor anyone who was stuck on the path.

"Carry on, Frisk. I want to look at these Echo flowers," I said. Frisk walked away and started yelling about puzzles. At least I had some time to myself.

They weren't all silent. And even with my stupid memory issues, I knew the voice...

**_Flowey_ **

_"Today, I saw you Chara... You really haven't changed huh..? I guess if I'm wasting an Echo Flower, I may as well say sometime else. I don't know if you can hear me, and I don't know if you can find it but... well..."_

_"...I didn't think that was you at first, I thought I could just take the SOUL and move on but... Then I realized who you were. I stopped for a second, just enough for_ **_her_ ** _to get over here and save you..."_

_"So I kept watching you. I saw how you killed them. Then after you killed_ **_her_ ** _I made my_ appearance _..."_

_"I told you that I knew who you were, and yet, you didn't believe me..."_

**"One day I'll prove myself to you... I already missed the waterfall puzzles... I was trying to do them for you, you were too fast for me..."**

_"But hey, I can keep trying... right..?"_

_"Yeah... I'll stay strong... We'll finish the job, just like last time when i_ **_foolishly failed you_ ** _,"_

_"So, uh... Could you refrain from killing me? I think you know by now, but it kinda hurts,"_

_"...This was stupid, you wouldn't hear these anyways... Maybe I should stop..."_

_"...And then when I saw you, yesterday. But hey, thats what's been happening since you... Oh right, these don't record that much,"_

_"But I just want to say. Chara if you can hear these... I miss you so much... P-Please say you remember me..."_

**_"All I want is too see you again... Is that too much to ask?"_ **

***Its strangely silent**

...

That was, interesting to say the least.

Do I know him..?

Okay, I feel like that question was redundant.

I knew him.

...

Was he that weird person from my memories that kept appearing and I can't figure out his name for the life of me?

Nah, he has legs. And based on his movements, he can walk. Flowey has no legs (like me) and therefore cannot walk. So theory debunked.

I floated up to Frisk.

"Now the thing about this puzzle. Its a maze. In the dark. I wish I had aerial vision so I could see it," Frisk complained. I bumped into a lamp, and the light problem disappeared. Her red eyes glared at me like daggers. I shrugged.

"I didn't know that would happen!" I said. But Frisk finished the maze, and I cleverly didn't float up and help her because she was being a jerk.

She hit an Echo Flower.

"Behind you," It said in a whispery voice. Frisk turned around.

Undyne

"Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king... King ASGORE Dreemurr will become a god. With that power, ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity... And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured. Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul... Or I'll tear it from your body," Undyne said with a snarl. I realized this was the first time I heard her voice. It was both tough and whispery at the same time like she was holding something back. Undyne started a fight when MK bust in

"YO!!!! You did it!!! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you!!! You've got front row seats to her fight!!! Wait. Who's she fighting???" They said... I guess they didn't know. Undyne sighed.

"H-hey! You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?" They said as Undyne dragged them away. 

Frisk and I kept walking and saw a SAVE... Though it didn't have a location. We walked on a bridge when...

"Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you... You hurt a lot of people. But, yo, that's not true, right!?... yo... Why won't you answer me? A... a... and what's with that weird expression...? Oh... Oh... Oh man... (Man, my h-heart's pounding right out of my chest... what would Undyne do?) Yo... Y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are... Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else... you're... You're gonna have to get through me, first," They said, displaying so much fear on their little face, but they were...

" **In my way,** "

Frisk looked shocked.

"I'm not killing them and you can't make me," She said with a defensive look on her face. I glared at her. We are not doing another Papyrus.

"How about you press the fight button and I hit them?" I asked. She chucked her ballet shoes at me and pressed fight. I slapped them with all of the force I could, which wasn't much, but hey! I did a thing!

And everything seemed to go white, then we realized who I hit. Not MK but Undyne. She saved him and took the killing blow.

"Undyne... You're- You're hurt," MK said, with a mix of Fear and Pity. Whatever. Undyne would give us more EXP. **We could get MK later =)**

**...**

"Hurt? It's nothing" Undyne waved them off, but I knew she was lying. The scar ran through her armour like it was paper. I didn't know I could hit that hard.

"Next time," Undyne said, pain in her eye, "Listen to me when I tell you to leave, okay?"

"Undyne... I..." MK started with tears in their eyes. Undyne glared at them.

"I'll take care of this! Get out of here!" She said. MK ran away. Then she glared back at the problem, Frisk.

"Heh... 'It's nothing'" She said. Her feet were already dusting, but yet the dust wouldn't spread.

"No... S-Somehow, with just one hit... I'm already... Already..." She continued. The dust crept up her legs. Yet she didn't try to shake it off. She accepted death.

"Dammit..." She said as the wound on her chest seemed to fall away into the dust. She bowed her head low.

"Papyrus... Alphys... ASGORE... Just like that, I... I've failed you," She stuttered. Her entire body was dust now... but... Undyne refused to die. She reformed... I didn't think monsters could do that. The dust was just her legs now.

"No... My body... It feels like it's splitting apart. Like any instant... I'll scatter into a million pieces. But... Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe," She smiled. The whispers from her voice was gone, it felt like pure DETERMINATION was speaking to Frisk, yet she didn't bow her head down.

"A burning feeling that WON'T let me die. This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it? If you get past me, you'll... You'll destroy them all, won't you? Monsters... Humans... Everyone... Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant. But I WON'T let you do that," Undyne said. She looked up at Frisk, raw Determination in her one eye.

"Right now, everyone in the world... I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have ONE goal. To defeat YOU. Human. No, WHATEVER you are. For the sake of the whole world... I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!" She yelled triumphantly. The dust overcame her again, but she reformed... This time she was different.

**"You're going to have to try a little harder than THAT!"**

***The heroine appears.**


	23. 🏱☼⚐👌☹☜💣✌❄✋👍 (PROBLEMATIC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for lots of wingdings (most are translated in brackets)! and image!  
> void time woo  
> *Smells like Flowers and Rusted Metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also who the heck subscribed i'm sorry for your mental health  
> and thanks  
> and thanks for the kudos and bookmark

This was a problem.

Green SOUL. Frisk had no idea what she was doing. What we thought was happening is that Frisk got a spear to defend herself with. It took a few tries to get used too. Eventually. she memorized some of the intro patterns and got better.

Then the 9th attack came.

I remember hearing her screams. I couldn't do anything about the sheer amount of Spears coming at her. And everything kept going back. The sheer amount of LOADs that took place because of that attack.

You might have noticed this wasn't in the present tense. Thats because these were the events that just took place.

And most of it was boring as heck. So to spare your sanity. We are not going through that entire fight.

And after 19 tries. She wasn't the only one waking up somewhere else.

"☝☼☜☜❄✋☠☝💧 👍☟✌☼✌📪" A voice said from behind me.

"Slow the frick down. I don't understand a thing you're saying," I said slowly like I was talking to someone who might not understand me.

"MY APOLOGIES. IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE YOU LEFT," It said. I turned around before realizing something important. I had legs. Whatever. There were no doors here to kick down and no point.

"Who the frick are you," I said with some uncertainty in my voice. I was scared. I haven't been scared in a while. As a ghost, I couldn't get hurt but now it seems like this... thing could hurt me.

Ha... Ha...

The thought scares me.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER. YOU DO NOT HAVE MUCH TIME," it said. I grumbled.

"PLUS YOU WILL REMEMBER SOON ENOUGH ANYWAYS," It said.

"Can I at least see you," I wondered. My only response was a chuckle.

"NO. YOU ARE NOT READY YET CHARA," It responded. I sighed. Fine. I could deal with this.

"How can I prepare myself," I kind of asked kind of said to it.

"WELL... THAT WOULD INVOLVE A MEMORY BUT YOUR AGREEMENT SAID NOT TOO," It hummed to itself.

"Wait. You said I agreed to this," I pressed on.

"CHARA, YOU ARE SUCH A TORCHERED SOUL AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE. THERE WAS A REASON FOR THIS," It kindly explained, "I WOULD NOT DO THIS TO YOU IF YOU DID NOT WISH IT TO BE," I grumbled. Stupid past me and his stupid decisions.

"Well. Can you at least show me that. I don't exactly believe you," I said. It seemed to smile through the darkness, even if I didn't see it.

"VERY WELL THEN," It said. And everything went dark.

_ "👍☟✌☼✌📪 ✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆 💧🕆☼☜ ✌👌⚐🕆❄ ❄☟✋💧✍" (CHARA, ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?) Gaster asked. I gave him a blunt glare. I eased up my expressions to make it seem I wasn't stressed. _

_ "I've been planning this for how long. And only now do you try stopping me," I groaned, keeping up the 'yes I'm fine you don't need to ask' facade. _

_ "✡☜💧 👌🕆❄ ☯☼☜👎✌👍❄☜👎☸📬 👎⚐☠🕯❄ ✡⚐🕆 🕈✌☠❄ ❄⚐ ☼☜💣☜💣👌☜☼ ☟✋💣✍ ☟☜ ✋💧 ✡⚐🕆☼ 👌☼⚐❄☟☜☼📬📬📬" (YES BUT [REDACTED]. DON'T YOU WANT TO REMEMBER HIM? HE IS YOUR BROTHER...) I turned back, tears in my eyes. _

_ C'mon Chara. Don't be a crybaby like  _ **_ he _ ** _ was... _

_ "I've gone too far to turn back. Plus he was the one who betrayed me, not the other way around," I said, that creepy smile on my face.  _

_ "✞☜☼✡ 🕈☜☹☹ ❄☟☜☠📬 ☝⚐⚐👎 ☹🕆👍😐 👍☟✌☼✌📪" _

_ (VERY WELL THEN. GOOD LUCK CHARA,") He said as everything went black and my line of thought untangled. _

"You're lying. Right," I said. I wasn't crying. I wasn't crying.  ** I wasn't crying ** .

"NO, I AM NOT. CHARA YOU'VE DONE SOME BAD THINGS. IF I DID SOME OF THOSE THINGS I... I WOULD WANT TO FORGET TOO," it... No, GASTER said. I growled.

"Are you going to let me go now. Or do I have to stay here and suffer for a bit longer," I stated.

"YOU CAN GO BUT FIRST... TAKE THIS," Gaster said and I looked down. A cell phone, which was much more modern the Frisk's was lying there. I picked it up.

"THERE'S MUSIC ON IT IF YOU WANT TO PLAY AROUND WITH IT. THE HUMAN WHO FELL IS QUITE... SLOW,"

"No kidding, can I go now," I wonder.

"YES, GOOD LUCK... CHARA,"

✡ ⚐ 🕆 🕈 ✋ ☹ ☹ ☠ ☜ ☜ 👎 ✋ ❄

I woke up by Frisk.

"Chara! You're back! I think I can do this now!" Frisk said with a smile. "I almost killed her," She continued.

"Maybe you just need proper motivation," I say with a small smirk. I scroll through the phone. All of the music is by an annoying dog, I wonder who would listen to this. I ascendingly hit a song and it started playing. It started out piano and escalated into a cool song.

"Okay try again," I told her. She seemed to get by without a scratch for the first 7 attacks.

"Good Job, Partner," I told her as she grinned at me. I looped the song and Frisk was just listening to it when healing or thinking. And then she kept hitting and kept healing.

And then eventually.

"Damn it... So even THAT power..." Undyne the Undying said. She wasn't dusting... SHE WAS FREAKING MELTING.

"It wasn't enough...? Heh... Heheheh... If you... If you think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong. 'Cause I've... Got my friends behind me,"

** *Smells like Flowers and Rusted Metal **

"Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you... And if anything went wrong, she would... evacuate everyone," Frisk and me exchange a look. Who's Alphys?

"By now she's called ASGORE and told him to absorb the 6 human SOULs," Undyne smiled even though she was melting into the ground. I smiled.

"And with that power... This world will live on...!" Undyne said with the biggest smile a half-dead person could be.

And she turned into a pile of melted dust. It looked kinda gooey.

"Let's go partner, nothing left for us here," I said. I turned off the music and we continued on.

\---

Doctor Alphys stared at the pile of dust and Determination.

Undyne's remains.

She wanted to puke.

She wanted to scream.

But nobody came

_ But nobody came _

**_ But nobody came _ **

She scooped it gently into a bag.

All of Undyne's family died to that human.

And no one knows what she cares about best.

She never got to confess her love.

And now its too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes chara has the undertale ost downloaded on his phone, any problems with that? no? good.


	24. A scientist and her greatest achievement and her greatest mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashover to Alphys who's crying over undynes death  
> and Mettaton who's being Mettaton  
> and Flowey who's out of food

"ALPHYS ALPHYS ALPHYS. WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" The egocentric robot/ghost thing asks his body's creator. Alphys fiddled with the bag of Determination and Dust in her hands.

"OH. I SEE, YOU FEEL LIKE ITS YOUR FAULT THAT UNDYNE DIED. DARLING, EVEN IF YOU TOLD HER NOT TO FIGHT THE HUMAN, SHE WOULD HAVE ANYWAYS. SHE'S UNDYNE," Mettaton said with a dramatic sigh.

"M-mettaton! y-y-you're not h-helping," Alphys said, her stutter worse than the usual.

"I'M JUST STATING THE FACTS DARLING. NOW, HOW IS MY NEW BODY COMING? I WANT TO GIVE THIS HUMAN A SHOW THEY'LL NEVER FORGET! DRAMA! ROMANCE! BLOODSHED! MOSTLY BLOODSHED!" Mettaton said with a flourish. Alphys pulled out a cube.

"I j-just need t-to install it. It h-has l-l-lower defence b-but I hope t-the HP m-makes up f-for it," The royal scientist said. Mettaton grabbed it gingerly.

"AND! A-and it l-looks w-way c-cooler then the o-original d-design," The lizard monster ending with a faint blush while pulling out a diagram of the design.

"I SEE WHAT YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAID... DIFFERENT. IT LOOKS BETTER FOR STOPPING THE HUMAN THOUGH! IT NEEDS TO BE STOPPED! AND I LIKE THE WINGS, EVEN IF THEY WEREN'T MADE TO WORK," Mettaton concluded. "YOU SHOULD INSTALL IT SOON, AND THEN GET TO WORK EVACUATING," Mettaton would smile if his robotic features allowed it, "I'LL DISTRACT THE HUMAN. AFTER ALL, I WAS BUILT TO BE A HUMAN ERATICATION ROBOT FOR ASGORE!" 

"Y-yeah..." Alphys grumbled.

"DO YOU HAVE A SAFE SPOT TO HIDE THE MONSTERS?" Mettaton asked.

"W-well I don't w-want to use it but... D-did you k-know there's a lab under t-t-this one?" Alphys said. She was talking about what was dubbed the TRUE LAB by herself. Its where she kept the amalgamates, but she had to let go of her fear if she wants monsterkind to live.

"PERFECT ALPHYS-DARLING! NOW INSTALL MY NEW FORM AND THEN WE'LL BE READY!" Mettaton cheered. Alphys sighed.

"W-well I'm g-going to h-ave to t-t-turn you o-off," She said. Mettaton winced. 

"IF YOU HAVE TO, SO BE IT," He said with a small sigh. Alphys tugged on a few wires. The robot fell to the ground. She looked at the gap that originally she was going to put the EX form and sighed. She placed the NEO body there instead and hooked it up to a switch. Now all Mettaton had to do to change was flip the said switch. She smiled but her eyes didn't smile along with her mouth. She didn't know how much could go to hell in one day.

And she never got a chance to tell Undyne she loved her.

She turned Mettaton back on and told him about the switch.

"GOT IT ALPHYS. AND DARLING? GOOD LUCK," Mettaton said, in a moment of sincerity.

"ITS TIME TO GIVE THIS HUMAN A SHOW THEY'LL NEVER FORGET!"

Alphys found evacuation was somehow easy. She used a announcement system to tell all of the hotlands where to go and then boarded off the second floor with lasers. She would do the same with level three, but Muffit would refuse to leave, even when Alphys came in-person to tell her to move her and her spiders.

All in all that was a lot of work. She didn't regret asking Sans for help.

And now (what seemed to be in Alphys mind) the more important matter.

Undyne.

She walked over to her house, using some passages away from the human's gazing eyes, and placed her dust down. What would be her favourite thing? Her giant sword they made together? Her piano? That letter on the table..?

Alphys walked over to the letter and picked it up. It had a heart on the front and said  _ To Alphys. _

A letter? For her? Alphys couldn't help but open it up.

_ Dear Alphys, _

_ I wrote this letter just to say how much I love your passion. Every moment I think of you, I just want to sigh. Watching human history together, spending time in the garbage dump, every moment spent with you is and ADVENTURE! FULL OF PASSION AND HARD WORKING! _

_ So what I need to say is, I love you Doctor Alphys. Would you be mine? _

_ -Undyne <3 _

Alphys cried.

And she kept crying.

Undyne loved her back.

And now it was too late.

Then she knew what Undyne would want.

She kept the dust close to her heart.

\---

Mettaton was ready. It was showtime. He would do what Alphys made him to do.

Protect not only monsters, but humanity as well. Monsters stopped going to the lab a few minutes ago and he knew what time it was

ITS SHOWTIME DARLINGS!

He looked at pictures of the human a while ago, to reconise them, though he thinks that he'll know why that much dust was trailing after someone. He knew what he was getting into.

But he never got to with Blooky goodbye... And it was too late now.

\---

The tiny golden flower ran out of snacks a long time ago, but with every LOAD that the human did, he got them back, so he didn't mind. He never got UNDYNE angry enough to do some weird anime transformation before, and this was INTERESTING. He thought that monsters couldn't hold that much Determination but oh gosh he was wrong. This was the most amusing thing that happened since CHARA came back. Too bad this wont last forever but its fun to watch right now.

And she melted to death? Awesome! And they're going back to the tem shop? Yay! he can stop hiding...

Wait no Doctor doofus is here. Oh gosh how did he hate his 'creator' he just wanted to rip her up into little shreds and laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

And keep laughing.

Its so funny.

He watched as she picked up Undyne the Dying's dust and cry. Oh he knew about her 'secret crush'. He used that against her oh so many time.

And he couldn't stop laughing, drowing away in his own tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason i finished this so fast is so you can't complain when i abandon y'all to write... other things  
> i'll show you in 21 days what i've been doing i swear


	25. (Not So) Welcome to Hotlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal Crusher but you don't Crush the Metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but metal crusher always plays when you can't hit mettaton because of his defence  
> it should be calling metal crushing  
> as in metal crushing you-

Frisk decided to take a pit stop at the tem shop. She figured out a way to make money by buying the really cheap tem flakes and selling them for more. That was cheating. And Frisk already had a bunch of G. I saw little point in this, but Frisk was bored and emotionally stressed and wanted to rest. I didn't think this was 'resting' but she shut me up whenever I voiced my opinion. So of course it's time to call Sans and rant at him how annoying Frisk is being without using names! I pulled out my nice new phone and placed Sans' number on my contacts, praying for this to work. I quickly called him.

"911 what's your emergency" Sans started. Deja vu?

"Do you say this whenever you get a call?" I asked.

"oh hey, cameron. you got a new phone?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, you can say that," I responded. It was an old ghost phone from the void, not exactly new.

"well. okay," Sans responded.

"Sorry for earlier, I really am sorry for your brother's loss," I half-lied. I mean, I was kinda the cause of his death. But death is bad.

"was your family in the ruins killed?" He asked. I imitated a monster from the RUINs, then remembered that yeah we killed everyone, the answer was obvious.

"Yeah, they did. I only stayed safe by staying inside" I responded

"well i'm sorry for your loss too," Sans stated. I sighed.

"Thanks. Means a lot," I responded an awkward silence stretches on for a few minutes, broken on my side with the sound of Frisk trying to eat a tem flake and exclaiming how it tasted just like cardboard. The silence stretched on.

"so, why did you call? just to apologize? you don't seem like the type of person to do that,"

"Didn't really have anything better to do," I stated. A pang of Deja vu washes over me. Sans seems to choke into the phone. Which was weird. I thought skeletons don't need air... Well, maybe magic skeletons do but still... Frisk walked out of the Tem Shop.

"Yo," She said. I waved.

"Listen Sans, I have to go," I told him.

"take care camera," Sans responded.

"You too Snas," I said and hung up. 

"What'chu doing?" Frisk asked.

"Calling our favourite, currently living, skeleton," I responded. Frisk frowned.

"I have a feeling thats not permanent," She asked

"What? Me calling him or him being alive?" I responded. I liked calling him like we were meant to be friends.

"... Both," She responded. I start floating out of Temmie village and Frisk follows behind. We passed the spot and Undyne's dust seemed... Cleaned up. Like someone came in after us and scooped it all up. Maybe to spread on her favourite object. But who..? Whatever. We kept walking. 

** *Determination **

Suddenly, as we were walking along, Frisk started complaining about the temperature. I remembered the library book. It mentioned Searing heat. A sign read 'WELCOME T' but no more was written. It must have shut down. We passed a sentry station covered with snow and crossed a bridge. Lava pooled under it and Frisk almost freaked out. Finally, we arrived at a water cooler. Frisk ran over and poured herself a cup.

"I don't care what you say, I'm thirsty and hot," Frisk stated. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to say anything but if she expected me to, it would be better if I did.

"How dare you assume I have a clever quip for everything. Only for the stupid things you do... Wait wouldn't that be everything?" I monologued with a smirk. Frisk rolled her eyes. She filled another cup and kept walking. Then I smirked as it faded out of her hand.

"The water evaporated from the heat. The cup evaporated, too," I said with a small smirk.

"How the heck?" Frisk questioned. I shrugged.

"I don't know Biscuit, I'm just the narrator," I retorted. Frisk walked to the save point.

** "40 left," ** I said. Frisk swore. I knew 40 was too much but I need the LOVE.

Frisk then walked into the lab, praying for an air conditioner and 40 left is a lie. The lights were on and she looked at herself on a live camera. I touched some buttons and saw Mew Mew Kissy Cutie minimized. Weeb. There was some dog food, half-empty.

You just remembered something funny.

A boxy robot was standing there. He huffed.

"OH. THERE YOU ARE. YOU UGLY LITTLE CREATURE, YOU'VE MADE QUITE A NAME FOR YOURSELF," The robot said. "SUCH INFAMY. I'M IMPRESSED. OH. YES. IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ALPHYS, SHE'S NOT HERE," The robot continued. Frisk rolled her eyes.

"I don't care where Alphys is. Just. You're in my way. Move," She started with a cold edge to her voice. Even I winced. The robot looked impressed.

"AND I SEE THAT IMFAMY WASN'T A MISKATE. ANYHOW, WHILE YOU WERE DOING YOUR, AHEM, THING, SHE WAS RUNNING AROUND EVACUATING EVERYONE TO SAFTY. NOW THEY'RE IN A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN'T GET TO THEM. DECIDING NOT TO FIGHT YOU. MY MY, SHE'S THE ONLY SMART ONE, ISN'T SHE?" The square robot said. Frisk shrugged and took a step forward.

"So what? Anyone who didn't listen will die. And by your logic, you're the biggest idiot of them all," Frisk said.

"SOMEONE HAS TO STOP YOU, AND IF IT ISN'T THE DOCTOR, IT'S GOING TO BE ME. AND BESIDES, I CAN TELL YOUR ITCHING TO GET YOUR HANDS ON ME, WELL T-O-O B-A-D. THIS WORLD NEEDS STARS MORE THEN IT NEEDS DUST," the Robot said.

"How can you be a star when there's no one left to care?" Frisk taunted. The robot looked back.

"HOW CAN YOU BE A KILLER WHEN EVERYONE ELSE IS SAFE, TOODLES!" The robot said and rolled out. Frisk sighed. She walked over to the hole in the wall.

"Just here to complete the look," I pointed out when we saw how small it was. Frisk stared at it for a few seconds.

"But whats the look..?" She mused. We passed a bathroom, it was locked. Weird, have we even seen a bathroom? Maybe monster food digests differently, but why one here? Science? We left the lab, not seeing any point in staying any longer. Frisk walked along the narrow path, just as not-scared as before. I hummed, I was dead and freaking out on the inside. Though I guess she could load..? Still. We approached some conveyor belts. Frisk stepped on one. After a second or two a Vulkin strolled in, I guess not everyone listened to Alphys. She slashed it with her shoes before it could react. Or I could react

** 94 **

It died in one hit. Ouchie. Frisk gave me a weird look.

"You Won! You earned 70 XP and 50 G," I told her, boredom and surprise lasing my voice.

"I thought you wanted this. You know, your whole 'revenge' thingie," She said with a small frown. I waved her off.

"I didn't say anything," I complained. She squinted her eyes a little.

"Its just your expressions. But I'm not that good at reading them..." She muttered. I shrugged and Frisk moved onto another conveyor belt, this one twisting and turning. Frisk sat down and let it carry her as I floated along beside her. No more enemies approached us and I was getting a bit worried. Were we able to get 40? I guess it's time to find a SAVE and kill a bunch at once... Later. Frisk got off the conveyor and walked down a hall. She saw a SAVE point and hit it.

** "39 left," **

She groaned over the fact that 40 left wasn't a mistake earlier then looked at the puzzle.

"Steam vents?" She wondered and stepped on one. She flew over to another platform.

"I am going to puke," She muttered. I smiled and floated over.

"I don't see your problem," I said sarcastically. Frisk sighed. She flew up and then right and landed on a platform. She struggled to catch her breath and then walked down. More conveyors and a pan awaited her. She timed herself and stepped on the conveyor.

"NAILED IT!" She cheered while picking up the pan.

"+10 AT and Heals 4 more HP every time a consumable item is used" I offered helpfully. She equipped the pan and gave it a practice swing.

"Haha! Now I can hit someone with a Frying pan! I've always wanted to do this!" She cheered. I gave her a weird look. She got onto a conveyor and back to the steam vent maze. She went back to the beginning and SAVED.

** "39 Left," **


	26. The chapter that may happen as filler for Hotlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara do things  
> Memories exist  
> Frisk does big jerk move on the spider

Frisk was waiting for some encounters. Hotlands hopefully is big enough for all 40, but with Alphys evacuating... that won't be good. Eventually, we got it down to 33 and Frisk just wanted to go. After solving the puzzle Frisk reached a room with some weird deactivated things. 

There was a switch, but she didn't want to turn it on. She kept travelling up and... 2 guard people were standing there

"... you're here." The first one said

"So that means Undyne... She's..." The second one added.

"Like, Undyne! We'll avenge you!"

Frisk rolled her eyes.

"Do you think if I told them I kept dying to Undyne, that would help?" She whispered.

"I don't think they'll get it," I responded. Frisk sighed. Then she readied her frying pan and hit them, one after another.

"01... you...!!!" 02 said. Those were some weird names. 

"You gained 220 EXP and 110 G," I stated. She grinned.

"Free money," She said. I didn't think that was the only reason she was smiling...

"Oh and your LOVE increased..."

Oh, shoot-

_ "Chara," My brother asked, confusion visible in his eyes, "why are you filling the glass so full," he asked. I looked at him. _

_ "Do I need a reason? It's the most efficient way to fill it," I responded, taking a small sip. _

_ "But then you'll spill it!" He asked. I shrugged. _

_ "Thats why it's filled, idiot. So when I spill it, there's still enough to drink," I say taking another sip. _

_ "I suppose that makes sense," Q̴͙̲̺͚̳̮̌̓̌͝͝ͅX̸̡̫̞̭͎͉̠̲͍͊̀̒̔̇́͑͜͝Ņ̵̛̮̗̦͚̞̲͕̻͚̳͖̣͖͑͗̎͗̏͆̔͋̓̋̈́̈y̵̛̲̔̾a̷̹̣̤̼͗̅̄́͌Ẅ̴̗̞͓́̈́̄̍̓̊́̈̚͝ͅV̶̗̦̘͇̖̝͇̠̤̂̆͜͜s̴̭̈́͊̈́͝͝ said, "And even better, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" He said, perking up. I smile  _

_ "Glad you can tell that I'm right. Again," I replied, messing up his fur a little. _

_ "CHARA!" _

_ I do not care for this plan anymore. It was a joke. And to go through with it? That does not sound like a bright idea. Death isn't a joke _

_ Why does Q̴͙̲̺͚̳̮̌̓̌͝͝ͅX̸̡̫̞̭͎͉̠̲͍͊̀̒̔̇́͑͜͝Ņ̵̛̮̗̦͚̞̲͕̻͚̳͖̣͖͑͗̎͗̏͆̔͋̓̋̈́̈y̵̛̲̔̾a̷̹̣̤̼͗̅̄́͌Ẅ̴̗̞͓́̈́̄̍̓̊́̈̚͝ͅV̶̗̦̘͇̖̝͇̠̤̂̆͜͜s̴̭̈́͊̈́͝͝ trust in me so very much his judgement is clouded? That I can not understand. _

_ "Did you fall down the mountain to die?" _

_ That was the first time he ignored my rules. I hated that question. I was too determined to die. I knew the legends and understood that they were true. I wished for someone to care about me. That was all. I did not wish for death. I told him to cease discussing it. And when he asked again, not even a week later. _

**_ Ş̸̢̙̞̺̠͙̖̮̯̺̯͕͕̠̑̐̎͛́̓̒͂͆̍̎̚͝S̷̢̧̛̮̺̞͎̣̠̠͚̝̄̾ͅB̸̗̘̥̹̝̳̻̗̲̤̾̚͜j̸̛̜̝̗̏̉̈́̒̑̏̿̅̋̾͗͘͝͠b̷̢̛̦̮̱̳͈͂͛́̀̋̍͗͌̈́̽͑̓͘3̵̩̠͖̈͐V̵̢̦̞̥̦̲̮̣͕͍̺͉̖̌̎̽̋̍̔͒̈́͠ś̶̨̡̲̬̤̙̰̼̰̈̽͌̓͋͒Z̸̮̲̬͇̝̭̠̥̭̳͚̠͑̽̂̊̉͛͜͠Ğ̷̡̝̹͓̘̄͗͂̆̾̅̿̕͝͝4̸̟̱̾̅̃̃̐́͆̉̎̔̎̚̕͘n̷͍͖̺͗̌̕͝͝d̴̢̧̨̡̛̟̣̝̱͔̣͇̮̠̓̀̅͛͐̋͆̎̆̚̚͘͠͝ͅC̵̡͕̤̦̻̭̠̦̹̰̩̠͉̳͚͑̀̉̾͂͒̈́̓̚͝B̴̢̨̰̤̗̪̖̳̜̰̘̼́͌̔͘̕ͅz̶̮̤̘̪̪͖̔d̸̪͎̺͇̫͚͖͕̳̯͐̉̊̃͒̽̈́̐͂͌̿͠G̴̮̒́͊͒̈́̑́̕͝͠9̷̡̨̱͚͓̩̬̱͖̘̠̑͗̾́̄̈́̀̔͛͜͝ẅ̷̻̼͙́́̎͗́̈́͂̂̎̄̇̋͋͝͝Į̴̯̙͈̪̬̝̙̹͔̩̒G̵̛͔̼̥͉͖͈̠͓̣̦͒̇͝x̵͙̞̜̤̒́̾͑̾̍̀̑̈̚h̸̦͈̲͙͌̈́͝͠d̴̤̱̽͗͛͆̐̐̍W̵̨̨̼̯̮͔͓̋͒͐͒́̈́̍͊̿̃̏̓́̓͜ͅḋ̸̘̜̝̠̼̘̟̲͇͇͙͠o̷͈͓̙̙̗̣̲͔̲͚̤̝͈͖͂́̎̏͒̐̈́̏̉̊̒̊̔͝͝ͅa̶̙̫̼̲̗̦̱̘̦̯͆͠W̸̨̥̝͈̺͖͕͋̅͆͂͗5̸͕̘̜̫̝̘̗̹̪͓̑́̎̊̈̍̔̋̈̀̕ͅň̴̬̞͔̮̔̑͘͠L̸̢̜͍͕̬̃̈́̇͑̈̉̔́̋̕̚g̷̝̎ỏ̶͈͎̣̦͔̝̅͋̍̅̀̔̋͂͊̓̍̚͜͝≠̞͍̙̯͖̰͉̿̍̈́̀͛́̈́͂͊͛̂̾̊ _ **

_ He gave me an amused expression. I continued along my panicking train of thought. _

_ "I just believed it was quite intriguing when you painted half of the performance lab yellow. And I would like your assistance in a jape where I would-" My brother cut me off. _

_ "U̴̦̹̜̖̮̲̹̠̩̮͎̔͒̀͌̽́͊̅̓̊͌̚̕͠2̶͉̥̜̝̮̻̺̏͐͆̅̋̆̍̀F̶̧̧͖͎͔̝̞̺̫̞̾͌̇̄̽̆̉ư̴̳̮͚̹͍͕̝̟͎̱͙̽̏͛́͛̐́̈̓̌̔͘c̵̳͈̹̝͔̯̮͇̠͓͇̀̌̓͂̏̒͂̕͘ͅͅŵ̶̧͈̲͓͖̼͍̠̹̠̥̘̮͈͒̓̓̋͜≠̧͂̿=̷̨̼̪͈̱̱̏̉̓̽̑̌͒͛͐̀͐̌̈̎͝, Chara was wondering if you would like to help them in playing a prank on the entire school," He offered helpfully. The prankster seemed to contemplate it jokingly for a second before offering a skeletal hand out. _

_ "just tell me when and where," _

I could think about this later

Frisk kept walking, she reached more steam vents.

"Oh great," she mumbled. Resisting the urge to puke, she stepped on the first one and landed on another. And another. And another. And another. When this chain ended she clutched her stomach.

"Funk. I feel like puking," She muttered. I floated back to her.

"Yeah. Still don't see your problem," I retorted. Frisk rolled her eyes and looked ahead.

"Hey, it's a... Kitchen?" She said. I floated up ahead and saw that she was right. It was deserted but still had kitchen stuff. Like a... MTT-brand everything? Yeah. I don't want to know.

"Can I reheat something?" She asked.

"No. I am going," I responded with a taste of bitterness in my voice. She sighed.

"Fine, but Chara? Stop being such a baby about this," Frisk grumbled. After, she gasped and covered her mouth.

"I did not mean to say that," She corrected herself. I waved her off. It was fine, I could deal with it. After leaving the kitchen, she saved and went on the elevator.

"Floor L2?" She asked. I nodded. We went along the short elevator trip in silence.

Floor L2 was boring. There were lasers preventing us from looking around so we went up to Floor L3.

The entryway had food, but Frisk did not want to eat any in fear of puking.

The maze of steam vents made Frisk puke. Twice.

"Are you sure you're fine?" I asked. Frisk's face was a yellowy-green and she did not look fine.

"I'll live," Frisk said before puking  _ right through me _ .

Let's just say thats uncomfortable at least.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed. I sighed.

"Rest," I commanded.

"But I see the end in sight!" She said. None of her vents pointed to the end but it was in sight. I pointed out the path she had to use and she groaned.

"This puzzle is going to be the end of me," She muttered. After completing it (and getting a few encounters on the way) she angrily SAVED.

** "30 left," **

"I never want to do that again," She mumbled. I agreed. I never wanted puke to go through me again.

"And now spider webs? I want to die. I hate hotlands with a burning passion," Frisk grumbled. I held back a laugh.

" _ burning _ passion?" I chuckled, "Like hotlands..?"

Frisk's face stared at me in shock.

"SHUT UP I SAID NOTHING," She shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"That. That was a good pun," I corrected her. She rolled her eyes, which I was still getting used to seeing. I pushed, as in directed Frisk, into the next room.

"Ahuhuhuhuh~ Did you hear what she said," A voice called out. Frisk shivered and kept walking.

"They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through," The voice continued. Frisk started picking up speed.

"I heard that she hates spiders, and that she loves to stop on them and-,"

"SHUT UP!" Frisk yelled. The owner of the voice stepped forward.

"My my deary," The spider woman said, "I guess she was right. A human comes through and they aren't even fit to be eaten~. Oh well! Rotten ingredients can always be discarded~," She said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Oh, I'll show you who the rotten ingredient is," Frisk threatened, fully planning on going through with her threat.

**[FIGHT]**

**1952**

And she died. Frisk sighed melodramatically.

"Whoops, must have slipped," she said, pointing at her pan. "sorry," she didn't mean that.

A spider crawled in but seeing the dust scurried off.

"Wait! thats just flour," Frisk coaxed the spider into a false sense of security, "I was bringing some for your baking and-"

I cut Frisk off. That was too depressing for my small probably-LV-1-SOUL.

Or maybe we shared LV? Nah. I felt like trash. She did not.

Frisk sighed and walked past the spider.

"Not going to kill it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's a real spider, not a monster one... I don't think it'll count on your 'magic kill counter of pain'" She responded, putting air quotations on the last bit. I nodded. Made sense. She went back and SAVED.

** "29 left," **


	27. Lab_Entries.txt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys experimentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold: the new experiment  
> italic: the original DT experiment  
> underline: other  
> all three: sans
> 
> This probably is the last different p.o.v. chapter? it spans from (Not so) Welcome to hotlands to the end of the story

**[OPEN Lab_Entries.txt?]**

**_[_ 🤍 _YES]_** _[NO]_

**PASSWORD:** Undyne Is One Hot Fishstick

**[OPENING]**

**[LOADING...]**

**[LOADING...]**

**[LOADING...]**

**Lab_Entries.txt opened successfully**

**Entry Number 1**

*Today I started a new experiment.

*It almost feels... Nostalgic writing the first entry all over again

*But that doesn't matter.

*This new experiment is on Undynes dust.

*She showed high Determination levels at the time of her death.

*I wonder what will happen if I add a bit more...

**Entry Number 2**

*Sans has agreed to help, although reluctantly.

*Given his expertise in this field I will need his help.

**Entry Number 3**

*Sans is making me inject Determination over a period of time.

*I did the first injection now.

*We don't want the same mistakes as last time.

**Entry Number 4**

*I did the next injection an hour later.

*I ran out of Determination.

*Sans is bringing over some of his.

*... I really don't want to know where he gets it from.

*But its a little late for that.

_Entry Number 22_

*I showed the experiments to their families.

*Reaper Bird and Snowdrakes Mom seemed happy.

*Though Snowdrakes Mom is wondering where her son is.

*Endogeny and Lemon Bread seemed sad their families weren't alive anymore.

**Entry Number 5**

*Sans seems to have more of it then I thought.

*It doesn't matter.

*I did the 3rd injection as of now.

**entry number 6**

*alphys let me do some entries

*the dust is starting to move

*we don't know what to do

**Entry Number 7**

*Undyne's dust seems sentient.

*We moved it from the bag to a tray.

*We're going to have to use magic to turn it back into Undyne.

**entry number 8**

*5 monsters have fallen down from hopelessness.

*3 from hotlands, 1 from the core and 1 from new home.

*we hope in bringing back undyne we can restore hope in the monsters.

*after all hope is something we desperately need.

**Entry Number 9**

*Sans and I are trying to figure out the easiest and safest way to turn the shambling pile of dust into Undyne.

*This might take a while.

**Entry Number 10**

*Sans and I got into an argument today.

*I think if you bring Undyne back, she can raise an army.

*The human can't destroy us all.

*But Sans...

*He thinks he has a good chance going alone.

*He knows he's going to die.

*I don't know why he's doing this.

_Entry Number 23_

*Endogeny and Lemon Bread seem to feel a bit better.

*Lemon Bread seemed to be content with being with Reaper Bird and its family.

*And Endogeny is getting along with some of the Tems that survived?

*I honestly don't know anymore.

**Entry Number 11**

*Sans and I are on okay terms as of now.

*We need to be at our best to do this.

**entry number 12**

*alphs had the idea that if we both add our magic to undyne she might be able to take form.

*not like either of us have anything to lose.

**Entry Number 13**

*It worked..?

*She's Undyne but she's smaller.

*Maybe we need more dust?

*We'll run tests on her later.

**entry number 14**

*the dust is gone.

*the waterfall weather must have brushed it away.

*or something else.

*maybe a woshua is left or something..?

*that would be funny.

**Entry Number 15**

*I told Sans since we combine our magic to make Undyne 2.0 we're kinda like her parents.

*Sans used this as a reason to leave early.

*He's really set on the plan to stop the human himself.

**Entry Number 16**

*I've dubbed Undyne 2.0 Chibidyne.

*Because she's small and Chibi.

*She seemed annoyed at this.

☜☠❄☼✡ ☠🕆💣👌☜☼ 💧☜✞☜☠❄☜☜☠

🖂👍☟✋👌✋👎✡☠☜ 💧❄✌☼❄☜👎 👍⚐💣🏱☹✌✋☠✋☠☝ ✌👌⚐🕆❄ ❄✋💣☜ ☼☜🏱☜✌❄✋☠☝

🖂✋❄ 💧☜☜💣💧 ❄⚐ 👌☜ 💣✌😐✋☠☝ ☟☜☼ ✈🕆✋❄☜ ✌☠☠⚐✡☜👎

🖂✋ 🕈⚐☠👎☜☼ ✋☞ ☟☜☼ ✋☠❄☜☠💧☜ 👎☜❄☜☼💣✋☠✌❄✋⚐☠ ☟✌💧 ✌☠✡❄☟✋☠☝ ❄⚐ 👎⚐ 🕈✋❄☟ ❄☟✋💧✍

📫📫📫

**Entry Number 17**

*Chibidyne complained about time repeating.

*When I went to write it down she said how I did already.

*I wonder why she's only taking telling me now.

**Entry Number 18**

*Chibidyne is complaining about headaches from all of the repeating.

*I wonder if I asked the Almalgamates about this, they might have something to say?

**_ entry number sans _ **

*sans was here.

**_Entry Number 19/24_ **

*I'm putting this one under both the original Determination experiments and the new ones.

*Reaper bird mentioned something being 'very very interesting'.

*All of its voices seemed to agree about that.

*Lemon Bread said something about 'everything ending'.

*Snowdrakes Mom seemed to shutter and asked about her son again.

*I don't know what to think about this.

**Entry Number 20**

*Sans said something about the human being 'held up' and came back for a short while.

*We compared notes on timelines and found something interesting.

*It seems that Determination really can change fate.

*The most Determined can turn back time.

*If The Human is the most Determined that would explain a lot.

*And anyone else with a sizeable amount of Determination can remember the timelines.

*Undyne had quite a lot of Determination so when I gave her more, she must be remembering the timelines.

*Same with the Almagamates.

**_Entry Number 21/25_ **

*Sans also mentioned the Flower from the Determination experiments.

*It seems that worked too?

*I don't see why Sans is so annoyed at that.

*After all, thats one more success.

*My first of two.

**Entry Number 22**

*I told Chibidyne about the timelines.

*She didn't seem to get it at first but eventually understood.

*After all it's easier to understand something you lived through.

**Entry Number 23**

*I finally got to make some diagrams.

*Well more of an excuse to draw her.

Entry Number __

*Why is Sans trying to stop the human if she can reload the timeline..?

**Entry Number 24**

*Chibidyne tried to move around.

*It seems like she moves by floating around.

*She finds it hard and prefers for me to carry her around.

*Luckily she fits inside a flower pot.

*I have plenty of those.

*I added that fact to my diagrams

**Entry Number 25**

*I showed the people Chibidyne.

*She managed to restore hope in some of the monsters.

*Some thought it was a magic trick.

*Seriously guys, the whole reason I got into science is because that's how bad I am at magic.

*I wouldn't be strong enough to produce this trick.

**Entry Number 26**

*Sans came back.

*Chibidyne recorded an audio file of the event.

*See file 26_undyne_sans_determination.mp3

**[OPEN 26_undyne_sans_determination.mp3 ?]**

**_[_ 🤍 _YES]_** _[NO]_

Background noises filled the area. Sounds of machinery and talking. Suddenly a loud crash filled the area.

"i'mokay," a low voice called out. Frantic footsteps.

"S-sans! Are you okay?" A nervous voice asked.

"i just said i was okay alph," Sans responded jokingly. A giggle is heard from someone else, not the first two voices. Alphys and Sans take no notice about it.

"Sans. Y-Your shirt is stained red, are y-you sure your o-okay?" Alphys asked. A shuffling sound is heard.

"ketchup. and this time, it really is," Sans said. A sigh is heard.

"Really?" Alphys asked.

"well, not just ketchup. it masks determinations smell. so the human can't tell," Sans said. The sound of something being pulled out.

"You have a ketchup bottle. Under your rib cage. Why?" Alphys questioned.

"why not?" Sans retorted. Someone sighed, presumingly Alphys.

"What if you gave me a good answer for once in your life," Alphys asked with a sigh so dramatic it would rival Mettaton.

"that wouldn't be very sans of me," Sans responded.

"What," Alphys asked, quite confused.

"yeah. it's kinda what i do. cryptic answers and generally confusing everyone," Sans retorted.

"Y-your making it sound like your a character in one of my f-fanfictions," Alphys stated.

"bold of you to assume i'm not," Sans said with a wink. It was evident from the recording he winked. The listener didn't know how they could tell so easily.

"S-Sans,"

"what,"

"You're getting ketchup all over my lab floor," Alphys said, deadpan.

"oh," Sans said, "i'll clean it up later," Alphys sighed. A shuffling noise is heard.

"Mop it up, bud," Alphys stated.

"i'm on the brink of death alph, can i recover first?" Sans asked, somewhat teasingly somewhat serious. A sigh is heard.

"Fine, but hold still," Alphys said. A scratching sound is heard.

"thanks, alph but you didn't have to bandage it up. you could have just found some one with healing magic," Sans said.

"W-well we don't want people asking questions," Alphys said.

"Well, I'm asking questions," A third voice butted in.

"C-Chibidyne! I forgot I l-left you here," Alphys said, albeit a bit panicky.

"Sans! How did you survive the human? She obviously hit you and you said you only have 1 HP?" Chibidyne asked, ignoring Alphys.

"well i may have lied. after all one atk and one def doesn't always mean one hp. plus, then people won't try fighting me for fun if they think they'll kill me,"

"SANS!" Two voices rang out.

"Hey Chibidyne, do you know where my phone is? I need to write this down," Alphys asked. Shuffling noises.

"Well, you left it on the counter..." Chibidyne started.

"Chibidyne! Where did you put it?" Alphys asked angrily. Some noises of things moving.

"I started recording something right before Sans came back," Chibidyne said.

"T-turn it off," Alphys responded.

Click.

**Entry Number 27**

*People are asking if I can bring back their loved ones as well

*I explained I could only bring back Undyne because of her natural Determination and that I knew she would be able to hold it

*People aren't believing me.

*I'm barely believing myself.

**Entry Number 28**

*I uploaded a picture

*Undyne_Determination.JPG

**[OPEN Undyne_Determination.JPG?]**

**_[_ 🤍 _YES]_** _[NO]_

**Entry Number 29**

*Chibidyne is complaining about time repeating again.

*Asgore stood no chance...

*...So who's stopping the human?


	28. Smells like Mettaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You laugh, and keep laughing. It's SO funny, you can't stop. Tears run down your face.  
> ... what? You didn't do that?
> 
> But it's not funny.

After walking right past Muffet we reached a stage for a show. It would be cool to watch all of these shows.

There was a large hotel building. MTT was written in big bold letters, along with some pictures of that robot from earlier. Frisk walked in, ignoring a piece of paper on the ground nearby, and took a look around.

It was empty, with four rooms to the right and some tables on the left. There was a vendor up ahead. Having money, she walked over there to take a look.

"Why do I always get the freaks," The vendor owner muttered. Frisk sighed.

"What food do you have," She said. The vendor pointed at a sign. Frisk had a decent amount of money (and room after Undyne the Undying) So she bought that Stake in the shape of Mettatons face and four Legendary Hero's (some sort of sandwich). Then Frisk paused.

"What's your name?" She asked. I didn't know why she was wasting her time like this.

"Everyone calls me Burgerpants," He said.

"But what's your name," Frisk asked again.

"Trust me, little buddy, if I'm going by Burgerpants, my name much be much  _ much  _ worse," He said, lighting a match.

"I'm Frisk," She said holding out her hand. Burgerpants saw the dust on it and ignored her. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Anyways, I hope you don't like your boss," Frisk said, "MTT something," She said.

"Mettaton," Burgerpants corrected, "And I don't,"

"Whatever. Anyways I'm planning on killing him," Frisk said nonchalantly. Burgerpants lit a cigarette.

"Frisk, I don't know whether to be proud or scared," He said. Frisk glared at the cigar.

"I think a bit of both," She said while grabbing her stuff and leaving. She saved again and started to enter the CORE.

The elevator went to the end, but there were still 29 more kills left on the counter. So Frisk repeatedly killing things was boring, so I won't get into that. I will say, she died a few more times, mainly to Knight Knights and Whimsalot.

She started killing those first. It was quite funny.

Eventually, she reached the number and she almost screamed from relief.

Did I say almost? Burgerpants could probably hear it, along with Alphys and everyone she evacuated. And Sans and Mettaton... Wherever they are. Oh and that annoying Flower and the King.

"I feel like trash. My arm will never be able to swing a frying pan again," She cried out.

"Don't SAVE points heal you?" I pointing out. Frisk grumbled and SAVED.

** *But Nobody Came **

She sat down on the ground.

"Break time," she commanded. I hesitantly agreed. After five minutes of awkward silence, I decided to break it.

"Your LOVE is at 15," I said, awkwardly.

"Whatever," she muttered. Another three minutes pasted

"What's wrong?"

Frisk looked at me, her look spoke for her.  _ What isn't? _

"Nothing, it's just... heh... I came here to find my sister, and since I knew I would be the eighth human,  _ don't give me that look, I did my research,  _ and it turned out both of us are murderers," She said. I averted my eyes as she laughed coldly.

"I completely forgot about your sister, maybe she wasn't the one who fell? Maybe next time we can find her?" I asked. Whoops. Completely forgot I wasn't the only one with problems.

"Next time?" she asked, "I thought you-"

"Revenge once is enough for me," I waved her off, "Just once we're done you can RESET everything and you can make friends or whatever you want. You're going to be stuck down here for quite a while if you don't want to give up your SOUL to break the barrier," I stated, "I don't see it breaking any other way,"

A wave of tiredness washed over me, but I couldn't fall asleep yet! Stupid memories and their trash timing.

Frisk fidgeted with her hair. 

"Maybe," She wondered, "But what if

"You should take a rest. It's been a big day," I told her. She gave me a look.

"What's the catch?" Frisk asked.

"Nothing, why?" I asked. She sighed.

"Do you sleep?" She wondered.

"I'm about to," I stated. That was the truth. She sighed.

"Fine, but you better be fine sleeping here. I'm not getting up," Frisk informed me, without a hint of sarcasm. That was fine. I would be floating anyways.

And I drifted away with my thoughts.

_ "Chara, you probably should cut your hair," My brother called out. I sighed and did a dramatic hair flip. _

_ "You're just jealous I have better hair than any of you," I said. He rolled his eyes. _

_ "Maybe you should look in a mirror?" He suggested. I sighed. _

_ It's me, Chara. _

_ "You have a point, my hair might need to be cut... Later," _

_ "You've been putting this off for the last year," he said. _

_ "If d̷̢̢̢͚̖͍̩̤̝̲̼̳̪̔̋̽̀̅̈͘͘Ǵ̴̢̠͍̤̬̰̬̝̽̏̔͒͋̕͝ͅͅh̷̟̤̹̜̲̝̰̗̳̍̓̉̏͠ͅl̸̢͎̫̣̩̤͓̹̝̞̬̘͉̿͂̀͋͐̉̏͋̈̕̚͠ͅͅĮ̸̘͎̦̦̰͎̣͛̈̒̅͝Ḥ̷̛̘̬̻͖̹̪̮̲̻̰̼̜̃̈́͊̓̓̚B̵͎̗͙̯̭̣̬͇́̀̉͋̀̆̈́̐̒s̴̛̳̪͙̬͔̯̥̮̥̠̟͂͌͛̈́̋̉͑͊͜͜͝ͅͅY̸͙͎͔͐̑́͆̿́͊̊͂̄̈͝W̵̛̼̳̏͂̄4̶̙̲͙̮̈́̎g̸̡̥̘̺͈͔̱̋ḓ̴̡̖͕̗̆̀̒̀̌͒̿͂͑̃̂͘ͅ2̷̛͇͈̬̪̰͑͒̊̿̋̄̀͋̕̕9̴̳̪͔̠̪̜̙̜͚̝̝̈̂̀̒̆͛̎̒̍͐͆͘̚ͅͅy̸̢͒͒̌̕͝a̸̧͈̞̖̟̯̺͛̓ͅ3̵̛̼͔̘͕̱̜̝͈̍̑͆̇͆̅͗͂͝͠M̶̡̺͕̥̩̩̗̰̞̞̊̒̀̈͂̆̄͊͑̊̈́̕̕̕≠̢̡̤̫̜̗̙̆̏̅͌̆̓̈͆̽ I wont need to," I said. His grin faltered. _

_ "Right..." _

_ "That... Did not go as well as I would have wished," _

_ Q̶͍͉̓͌̌̈͂͊X̷̰͔̭͔̫̹̅͆͋̋̏̊̆͒̀̑̔̀Q̴̧̖͔͖͈̹̰̠̻͔̐̈́̒̍̒̈́̄̿͂g̷̙͕̠͓̽̿̑̾̽̒͘͝b̴̯̂̍̃̑͠Ǵ̶̙̺̭̈́̚V̴͎͓͎͚̙̈́͜ͅh̵̨̥̖̖̹͔̖͖̹͋̐͒̈́̾͗c̶̢̨̹̯̜͍͈͎͔̻͛̂3̷̧̪͈̝̪̤̖̉̈́͐̑͗͒̍̔̑̊ͅQ̷̼͙̤̞̰͙̩̞̫̝̏̄̎̇͆͛͝g̸̡̢̼̝͔͈͙̥͚̬̠̽̒͌̾̊͋̈́̆̄͒̓̆͠͠Ş̴̱̤̇͗̀̐͆̓͠S̵̛̗̲̙͑̋̋̔͆̂B̵̗̞̟͋̀͌̏̎̆͛̾̋͝ͅo̴̡̡̮̜͔̦̬̱͈̠̾̂̈́̆̓̈́̈̋̃͛̀Ÿ̴͇͖́̈̋̓̿X̶̖̳̙͈̳̘̲̅͑̏̈́̒̈́̓̕͜͝Z̶̛̤͈͕͕̣̯̘͉̙͕͈͖͙̹̔͋̃͜ļ̸̹̭̤̜̘̠͐̓̈̍͛̂̀̀̒̊̋͝Ī̶̠̽̈̆̏̽͐͐̾̕Ģ̷͕̘̼̹͉̩̹͓̑́̒̈́̍͐̕l̸̙̹̠̲̎̓͐̑̊̇̑̋̓͗̓̂̓͘ụ̷̧̰͈͔̙̭̣̭̲͍͍̙̰̫̅͌̇̿͐̓̈́͝Z̸͈̟̃̐͂m̷̜͙̭̻͙̲͗̌̊̔̏̑l̵̨̢̨̖̤̹̝̭͓̯̺̟͋̋ú̵̝͔̩̣̯͛͐͛͂̂̌̓̒̂͜a̵̢̘̘̺̠͙̰͋X̷̧͕̯̣̞͖̦̺̅͊̒͑̓͊̀̒͑̾̚̕͘͜Ṙ̴̡̝̗͖̪͎͇̯l̶͕̼̞̏̀̈́̉͆̽̂͘͝͠I̸̧͉̹̲̝̙͈̹̒͛̎̓͂̉̂͒́̌̿̕H̶̫̰̠̫̖͍̫̺̹͒ͅJ̷͔̝̰̪̘̹̱͔̩̼̤́̈́͜l̷̡̿̒̎͑̇̐́̆́͝d̵̢̝̫̫͎̟̰̦̪͉̳͊͊̿̅̈́̓͗̈́̕͜͠H̴̨̛̲̬̜̫̬̬̓͊̈́̊̎̇̃̉̇͐̅̇̿͗͜ͅJ̶̡̡̯̺̠͚̳̦̦̐̈̑̐̀͊̽͗̊͗͘p̷͍̟̯̫̔̔̀̈̾͋̂̔̄͘͝͝Z̸̨̛͎̓͒͆͋̀̒̋̽X̸̘̘͇̊̄̚M̵̘͇̼̠̥̅͆̒̈́͌͘͠ͅ≠̢͔̝̗̮̼̰͖͕͚̞̤̼̱̍̏̄̿͜ _

_ He didn't listen to me. I have to admire his strength. But I do not know what I have to do next. V̸̢̳͇̠̞̫̘̞̎Ĝ̵͗͜ẖ̷̪͂̍́̀̚l̵̔́̄͌̔̚͜I̸̭̘̺̠̹̙͙̟̱̝̹̥͗͊́̏̅̀̊̂͌͌͊̃̎̌ͅH̵͎̩͍͍̲͖̙̺͖̔̔͌͋̀̕͝ͅB̶̧̦̙̺̐̊̔̓͋͘s̸̨̥͇̪̜̟͚̲̉̆̏̌̑͒̿͌̎̂͗͝Y̴̠͖͉̟̟̎W̵̛͕͇̱̤͎͙̞̝̪̞̮̓̾̊̒̒̆̀́͗̇͠4̴̛͈̙͕̟̾́̈́̓̄͋̈́̎͘͝͝g̴̡̪̪͎̩̬̱̻̝̙̘̜̓͒̏̊́̂͒̀̄̉̓͗͝͝à̷̝̪̻͌͑̂͑͊̓̂́͑̄̓͝͝G̷̡̱̹̺̪̘̍̌́͝ͅF̷̡̺̙͖̭͓̭̯̺͉̩͍͛͑̎͆͑̈́̑͋̆̑̂̒͘͜z̷̼̤̪̰̭̲̞̖͊̾̒̀͋̅̾͠͠I̷̪͚̼̪͈̻͌̑̑͂͌͂̈́G̴̡̢̩͇̰͈̭̦͍̤̖̺̟̮̎͛̔͌Z̶͉̻͚͖͓̬̖̆̉̈́ḥ̴̨̥͙̳̟͚̠̒̑̾͛̓̌̀̎a̵̲͕̠̝̹̹̘̠̱̬͔̰͔̠̯̍̅̄̒̓W̸̛̼̘͌͋̍̔̄͐̉̊͂̍̀͘x̸̨̧͉̳̺̜̗̥͓̬̪̰̅͛̂̇͒̊̽̍͂̋̋͆͜l̵̠̼̙̰̘̲̥͖̹̞̀̅̑́̐̑͜Z̵̦͐̈̆͘͝Á̶̢̨̛͉͈̟̹͖̈́̑̀̋̏͋̔̌̇͆̚=̴̼̪̼̜̱̝̳͑͐̿̏̀̽́̃̀͛͆̈́́̆=̶̧̡̛͙̬̼̖̻̳͌̓̏̉̅̌͌̏̕̕̕͠͝͝ _

_ At first, it started out as a joke. _

_ Again and again, I kept calling him that. _

_ And then, It wasn't a joke anymore. _

V̴̹͕͙͈̀͠2̸̨̺̟̫͚͓͎̯̞̜̣̼͚͌̄̎͑̀̉̿̈́́̃̉̚̕͠ͅḩ̶͉̯͇͚̰͖̺̬̒̉̋h̸̛̠̏͊͐̓̂̂̎́̌̑̊̄d̴̡̲̩̭͕̖̿̓̀Ç̸͔̜̘͈̗̤̤̜̳̱̅̍̇̏͊͊͌͛̅̌͗͜͝B̴̧̢͙̘̭̠̹͖͚̣̬̈́̊͜͝ḩ̸͓͙͇̳̰̘̲͉̖̥͐̏̿͗̈́̈́̄͝c̵̨̧̼̰̳̮̭̝̱͙͔̰̬̈́̂͑͜ͅm̸̢̢̤͚̟̮͈͕͍̣̗̔̈͐̅͋̄͆̃̆̌̃͋̕͝U̷͚͉̺͖̗͎̖͈͙̻͐̑g̴̛̘͕̹͋̍̀̕ę̸̛̛͇̝͚̝̳̯͍̖̠̪̋̿̋́͌͘ͅͅẄ̵̧̩̜̺̖̯̯̜͍́̏͑̌̔̇̿̅̈̏̂̒͘9̸̧̧̛̞͚̼̱̹͖̯͇̜͗̋̏͐͐1̶̙̲̎̈́̓͐̒͋̒̈́̕͠I̵̟̠̯͈̩̜̾̈́̑͗̕̚G̷͕͈̰̟̤̥̮̍̍͋̇̓N̴̥͛̍͋͗͒̈̽̊̾̓̅͜͠y̷̢̗̟̼̞̜̻̗̙̗̖̩̐̈̉̑͋̍̎̓̈́͋ͅė̷͎̯̠̫̟̩̻͕̲̏̿̌̿͑͛͘W̶̦̗̘̖̒͊̏̓͐̂́͝ͅl̷̬͓̤̣͓̜̳͇̱̎̔̊͘̕̕͜͠ų̴̨̰̻͎̣͍̪̖͙̳̗̆̽̃ͅZ̵̡̠̫͓̣̆͋̂̋́̓y̷̢̪̳͈̹̗̭̽̄́̇̽̓̂̅͋B̸̺͖̦̝̯̜̉̍̏̈́͒̆̈́̆͊̚͘͝͝͝ȟ̸͚̦͈̲̿͗͆Y̴̱̌̑͋̒̅̑͒͒̔̈́̐̅̿͝m̸̨͎̱̟͇̱͙̝̟͓͐̅͠9̸̢̡͙̫̲̱͈̠̦̦̺̺̊̆̋͐͒̔̀̒͐̒̈͛͘̕͜1̶̧̪̳̑̆͗͊͋̓̿͌͂̕͝ͅd̶̙͆͋͐͛̊̌͘͝C̸̛̛͎̈͆́͗̾̂̂͛͝ẅ̴̧̥̬́̇͜g̶̨̛̥͔͓̻̲͚̭͉̼̈́̉͒͊͂̓͋͜͝e̶̻̩̙̳̤̓͊̑͛͋̅̀̄͠͝W̴̥̻̣̮͔̝̘͙̋̒ͅͅ9̷̧̩̟̫̗̻̣̬̖̲͍̟̌̔̾̉̉̂͌̊̄͑͘̕̕͜͠1̸̢̨̲̙̥̭͔͕̞̰̘̮̈́̑̒͆͒̾͐̄̇̕͜͝I̵̟͎̤͌̄ͅG̷͔̩̺͉̣͇̠̪̻̔̓̅Ǹ̵̛̞̲͙̥͉̠̖͖̗̬̗̻̙͜ŷ̵̢̧͗̕ȩ̶̙̦̰̞̯̞̖͔̮̺͂́̋̈́̔͝W̶̛͙̫͈̰̪̻̹͓͚̫͌J̸̡̠̠̈̌̅h̶̯̆͑͘̕Y̵̨̡͇̫̳̘̼̗̙̩͉̞̦̗̅̽͒̅̅̏̓̓̚͝͝n̴̟̫̞̘͈̟̳̄̀͆̉͂̑̂́̽̕̕͘͠k̵̬̅̏̿͌͋́̎̊̒/̷̨̛̟̬͍̳̲̮͕̤̿̈́͒̋͐̌̐͆͆̄͂́̅C̸̤͒͐̀g̴̢͓̭̭̤̬̺̥͠=̴̨͈̟͇̟̟͕̫̭̎̏̎̊̏͂̈͛≠͇̤̟̯̬̻̫̣̀̈́̿̔̀̇͌̾͘

Frisk was still sleeping. I looked at her sleeping body for a good thirty seconds before realizing how weird and gross that was and started trying to wake her up.

"go away dad," she mumbled. I fiddled on my phone and picked a random song to blast. She almost punched me in the face.

"Okay, I'm up," she muttered. I grinned and turned it off.

"You're welcome," I said.

And onto the stage.

"FINALLY YOU'VE ARRIVED," Mettaton said.

"I needed a nap," Frisk said with a shrug.

"I GUESS EVIL DOES REST! WELL HUMAN, AFTER OUR FIRST MEETING I'VE REALISED SOMETHING GHASTLY. YOU'RE NOT JUST A THREAT TO MONSTERS BUT HUMANS AS WELL," Mettaton said with a flourish

"Oh okay. I won't kill humans, I mean all of this is a long story-" Frisk started before she got cut off.

"I AM TALKING. ANYWAYS. THATS AN ISSUE. I CAN'T BE A STAR WITHOUT AN AUDIENCE. AND BESIDES... THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE I WOULD LIKE TO PROTECT. BUT THERE'S SOMETHING YOU HAVEN'T ACCOUNTED FOR. AS ANY TRUE FAN WOULD KNOW, I WAS FIRST CREATED AS A HUMAN ERADICATION ROBOT. IT WAS ONLY AFTER BECOMING A STAR THAT I WAS GIVEN A MORE... PHOTOGENIC BODY,"

"You call that photogenic? You're a rectangle,"

"SOME PEOPLE HAVE TASTE,"

"Well, thats surely not you,"

"HOWEVER. THOSE ORIGINAL FUNCTIONS HAVE NEVER BEEN FULLY REMOVED... COME ANY CLOSER, AND I'LL BE FORCED TO SHOW YOU...

MY TRUE FORM!" Mettaton said. Frisk shrugged and took a step forward

"FINE THEN! RRRRREADY? IIIIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!!!"

Frisk sighed as Mettaton let out an OHH YES.

"How many hits are you betting?" She asked me.

"Two..?" I said, "Mettaton NEO blocks the way," Frisk looked at him. He looked more humanoid. He also had an arm cannon which looked really awesome.

"Let's make that a one," She said with a grin

And Mettaton got hit by a frying pan and thats how he died.

** [FIGHT] **

** 990326 **

"GH... GUESS YOU DON'T WANT TO JOIN MY FAN CLUB...?" Mettaton asked. His body deactivated and was shattered.

Frisk burst out laughing.

"Human eradication? Thats a funny joke," She said between laughs.

But it wasn't funny.

She left the stage and went down a short hallway. An elevator was there and Frisk prepared for the longest elevator ride of her life.

Which was 20 seconds.

Once she got out, I saw a lack of colour. Colourless walls and Colourless buildings. I felt like I should have heard children playing, but everyone was gone.

** *But nobody came **

And nobody did come.

And then, we approached a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGFDSCVBFGDccbvnhgtfredsfghyt5recvDFERFGYEWRdfgtfe54wRDFGTfytr654edC X NEW HOME YAY!  
> Finally, I've started the next chapter and I will give you one spoiler  
> legs will be broken  
> it's going to be awesome


	29. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey takes break a leg to literally  
> but since he doesn't have any of his own, he breaks one of Frisks  
> (aka the chapter that got half-written at 6:30 on a monday morning-)

As the hallways were long and gray, the house was too.

Frisk took her first step in and looked around. She walked up to the chain preventing her from going downstairs.

** "He leaves them in the kitchen and the hallway," ** I said. I didn't know how I knew this and I didn't want to know. Frisk went out to the hallway to grab the key.

"Howdy, Chara! You finally made it home. Remember when we used to play here? Hee hee hee... Boy! Today's gonna be just as fun,"

Frisk turned around and saw that annoying flower from earlier.

"Not you again," Frisk muttered. Flowey seemed to have winked at Frisk before going back into the ground, which seemed to be a good thing because Frisk looked pretty close to killing him and going up to LOVE 20 right there and then.

Which brought me on another train of thought. Why haven't I remembered anything from the mass amount of LOVE Frisk gained from killing Mettaton NEO? Did Gaster figure Frisk need me more then I needed my memories right now so he held them back? He seemed to have no problem giving me that one in the void. I hope so. Frisk seemed to need some moral support to not murder Flowey when he's trying to tell a story. 

Or maybe I was going to do something cool. I hope so. Cool things were fun.

Frisk doubled back and went into the first bedroom. Two gifts were sitting there unopened. She opened the first one.

A matching heart locket. 99 DF. Frisk would have put it on if she didn't value her glasses so much. But she saw the match, even if she didn't say anything, and placed it in her pocket carefully. She opened the next present.

"CHARA LOOK!" She cheered, "IT'S A KNIFE!"

Oh right. Frisk wanted one of those. 

"Real Knife. AT 99. Here we are!" I said. I was quite proud of my friend. She's come so far, uh, murdering everyone.

"And the locket?"

"The Locket. DF 99. You can feel it beating," I stated nonchalantly. Frisk gave me a weird look.

"Not putting that on," She muttered. I smirked. Frisk and I started to leave the room when...

"I remember when I first woke up here, in the garden. I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs... My entire body had turned into a flower! 'Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!' I called out. But nobody came,"

"Please shut up," Frisk groaned. I shrugged. Frisk walked back to room two over.

"Eventually, the king found me, crying in the garden. I explained what had happened to him. Then he held me, Chara. He held me with tears in his eyes, saying... 'There, there. Everything is going to be alright.' He was so... Emotional. But... For some reason... I didn't feel anything at all," Flowey said.

"I am not Chara," Frisk growled. The Flower ignored her and left. Frisk sighed. Down the hallway, she went. She walked into the other bedroom but backed out quickly. She walked over to the mirror, as she just noticed it.

"It's me, Chara," I hummed. She sighed.

"You know, I look surprisingly good for someone who died a bunch of times by a fish, and now is being tormented by a flower. And dusty. I look dusty," Frisk said, then wiped some of the dust off of her shirt.

"And I look good for someone who's dead," I retorted.

"You're not even in the mirror," Frisk bluntly stated.

"I don't need a mirror to see how amazing I look," I said, hair-flipping. Frisk giggled and tried hair-flipped back, but her hair was too short. I laughed back. She groaned and flipped my hair, phasing through it. Luckily for me, hair doesn't have nerves so I didn't 'feel' it. We went at this for a while, me flipping my hair and Frisk trying to flip my hair too. 

"Frisk," I said, shuttering.

"What?" She asked.

"Hand, neck," I said hoping to convey the message.

"Oh... Does it feel weird?" She asked. I nodded. She retracted her hand.

"Sorry!" She said. The hair-flipping game ended pretty quickly after that.

Frisk carried on into the other bedroom. She glanced at the closet.

** "Still has that sweater,"  ** I said, half talking half humming. I just wanted this all to end. This timeline was terrible.

But I still needed to know my brother's name.

Frisk glanced at the journal.

"The entries are always the same," I told her, floating close to her side. The flower popped back up.

"I soon realized I didn't feel ANYTHING about ANYONE. My compassion had disappeared! And believe me, it's not like I wasn't trying. I wasted weeks with that stupid king, vainly hoping I would feel something. But it became too much for me. I ran away from home,"

"Me too bud, me too," Frisk sighed.

" _ Bud _ ?" I asked with a smirk.

"Die," she grumbled.

"That was also a good pun," I told her, floating in front of her.

"Now the real question is why is he doing this," She mused. I shrugged. Frisk walked out of the room.

"Wait, what did you do as well?" I questioned her, hoping it was not on losing compassion or something like that.

"Ran away from home," She simply stated. She walked over to the living room.

"Yeah, this is really like Toriel's house," She stated. I could see the comparison. She saw the table.

"But there are two chairs..." she mumbled. Everything else was the same as Toriel's house back in the RUINS though. After checking it out, Frisk made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed the key.

"Eventually, I reached the RUINS. Inside I found HER, Chara. I thou-,"

"For the last time, I'm not Chara!" Frisk yelled. The flower gave a fleeting glance in her direction before abruptly swinging a vine and whipping at her leg. The vine was covered with sharp thorns that tore through her skin. Blood poured out on the floor as she fell to the ground, screaming. Flowey glared at her crazily.

"Stop. Talking," He said grinning evilly. Then he looked  _ directly at me. _

"Now that we got that distraction out of the way, how about we have a little chat," He said. I was freaking out. He could see me.  _ He could see me.  _ I floated back a bit. I was freaking out on every level possible to freak out at.

"Aww, Dear brother are you scared," He said, looking almost pitiful. But his voice showed that any pity shown was a lie. He was insane. Frisk sobbed in the background.

"Shut up!" He roared. Frisk whimpered. A vine grabbed Frisk by the not broken/bloody/almost non-existent leg and chucked her out of the house. Frisk hastily grabbed onto the SAVE point and healed. As Frisk tried making her way back to the house, some vines covered up the doorway.

"Whoopsie!" Flowey said with a cruel giggle. Frisk grabbed her knife and started pounding at a window. Eventually, it broke. Flowey grimaced and another vine popped up and took the knife.

"And I'll be taking that," He said with that fake smile. Frisk tried holding on to it but the spikes on the vine scrapped her hands until they bled. I was in shock.

"Stop," I commanded. I half expected he was insane and didn't really see me. But when he looked at me with a pouting expression on his face my hope diminished.

"Aww, why? I'm having so much fun," He pouted. I saw Frisk give him the middle finger from the other window. Flowey covered that window too. I was completely lost on what to do.

_ Wait did he call me 'brother'? _

Never mind, I could worry about that later.

"Calm down. Then I'll talk," I told Flowey. He glared at me.

"Do I have to take down the doors and windows too?" He asked. 

"Nah. Frisk will be fine," I said. It was a long and awkward silence. Worse than the elevator. He seemed to tie his vines together to fidget.

"Fine. We can talk now," I mumbled. Oh, how I didn't want to do this. But I must, for Frisk's leg which she SAVED and healed it. But for Frisk's leg anyways. He seemed to visibly perk up.

"Finally!" He said, then tried to retract the vines, but they were tied together. He undid them and laughed nervously. I held back a snort.

"So, Chara! Welcome back home! What took you so long?" He asked, starting positive and turning sarcastic. I then remembered why I didn't want to do this.

"What?" I asked, confused. His face drooped a bit, then changed. It turned into something that reminded me of Toriel but not Toriel. It looked younger and more masculine.

"You don't even remember your best friend?" He said, shifting his voice to something I thought I should recognize. But I have to be honest and respond as such.

"Nope," I said. You know, irritating this little thing is more fun then I would have thought. His petals drooped while his face turned back to normal.

"You're lying," He snarled, "You better be lying," I backed up. I was freaking out. 

" ** WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING ** ," Flowey yelled out.

"For your consolation, it isn't your fault," I offered. Flowey glared at me.

"No, Chara, that doesn't help at all," He spat out. I backed up a bit again. I probably could leave without him noticing my absence. But despite everything, I didn't want to. Weird.

I floated closer to the ground and hovered in such a way it would be sitting if I had legs. His flowery head fell through me then he starts screaming into the floor.

"I HATTTEEEE THISSS," he yelled, although muffled. I laughed a bit, though tried to hide it. This was one strange creature.

"I agree. Ghost amnesia sucks," I responded. His head perked up (I  _ really _ needed to learn the different parts of the flower)

"Ah, so that got your attention?" I said with a smirk, "Well it all started when I did bad things. I can't even remember the bad things because ghost amniesa, but thats fine. And then I died. And then I came back. But I told Gaster-" I said, starting on my long story on how I became an undead narrator. I didn't know why I was telling the flower this, I just started connecting with him. I haven't even told Frisk this, and we've known each other for...

Two days or something.

"You know Dr. Gaster too? I haven't seen anyone who recognizes his name. Maybe because both of us were dead during then," He mused.

Okay... More things to question about him later. How do you come back to life if not as a stupid ghost? I would like that.

"I was talking. Anyways. I guess I made a deal with him and he erased my memories, but only because I asked. So then, I came back as a stupid ghost and now I'm regretting that because surprise! I don't know what made me get rid of them in the first place. And it's all so frustrating! Especially since the only way to get them back is to make Frisk kill everyone," I said. I slumped down. He attempted to pat me with his vines but they went right through me, making it awkward on both sides.

"At least you came back with a SOUL," he mumbled. I turned my head towards him.

"No one can see me though, I mean other then Frisk, you, and if I call anyone on my phone. They can at least hear me," I said with a small huff, "And that one time I chucked a snowball at the back of Sans' head, That was funny."

Flowey looked at me as seriously as possible. But neither of us could hold back the laughs for long.

"PFF- Oh yeah that! That was funny," Flowey said between giggles. I kinda-elbowed him.

"Wait,  ** you  ** were the one watching us? And doing the puzzles?" I said once we both calmed down, "And you were the one I thought I saw way back in snowdin once Frisk killed Papyrus?" Flowey puffed out his stem a little.

"I am the master of sneak. Do not doubt my skills," he teased. I sighed.

"By the way, what do you mean 'At least you came back with a SOUL'. And who are you?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'll explain later, your friend must be getting worried," He said.

"Frisk," I corrected him. He bobbed his stem in a shrug.

"Do you think I care?" he challenged.

"Obviously, yes. Yes, I do think you care," I asserted. Flowey snorted at that one.

"I'm going to go now, there are a few things I want to do, though if your friend keeps dying that's going to make it difficult. Anyway, I'll let you do your thing. I'll be back once your friend gets 20 LOVE," He said.

"Sounds cool with me," I responded.

"I'll, uh, let your friend back in," He said awkwardly, letting the vines fall.

"See you later... Chara," He said with a small wink. The vines blocking the door and window dropped while Frisk's knife clattered to the ground. He disappeared through the floor.

I opened the door. Frisk was sitting there by the SAVE point. She was all healed up.

"What took you so long?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing much. We just had a chat," I replied.

"Cool! Did you figure out how he could see you?" Frisk asked. I paused. I probably should have asked that. Later I guess when Frisk has 20 LOVE. Or next timeline, he hinted at remembering those.

"Nope, but he said he'll talk to me later, so I'll ask then," I concluded.

Frisk and I walked through the rest of the building (" ** I unlocked the chain, ** "), and down a long corridor. Gray buildings to a gray sky.

And then we reached the room that shined yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *keyboard drop* (like mic drop but keyboard cause i'm typing-)
> 
> HAHA I FEEL LIKE AN EVIL WARLORD  
> though i mildly hinted at it back in chapter 20 lol. in the 
> 
> Now They've gotten past all of those STUPID PUZZLES.
> 
> line, flowey recognises that there's two of them  
> or he forgot chara's pronouns lol-


	30. Memorytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *megalovania intestifies*

The golden room was a nice change of pace from the gray's of everywhere else. The windows were big, and there was no telling where they view. Heck, someone could say it was the surface. I would believe them (though logically it probably wasn't). After all, they were big and bright and hurt my small ghost eyes. Frisk looked at a box for a little bit before remembering that she was stocked with good healing items. But she took the Buttspie anyways. She kept walking along a little path. Eventually, she stopped.

"What's the holdup?" I asked. She sighed and waved a finger in front of her.

Sans was standing there in his lazy, nonchalant way.

"heya. you've been busy, huh? so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" Sans said, tapping his foot against the floor. The noise echoed around the hall as Frisk gripped her knife harder.

Oh right, back in Snowdin, she wanted to kill him, kinda. She obviously hasn't changed her mind yet. Great...

Plus she had to get to 20 LOVE before fighting Asgore if Undyne was right about Alphys (whoever she is...) telling Asgore to absorb the Human SOULs. I did not want Frisk to fight a God, thank you very much. Even though it's more... reliable to get to 20 LV it might take a while. Frisk took a step forward

"heh heh heh heh... all right. well, here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? 'cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next," Sans said, his eyelights disappearing but it was obvious he was glaring right at Frisk. I silently hoped he couldn't see me either, though Flowey might have been a special case. Frisk just looked amused as she took a step forward anyway. Sans sighed.

"welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises," He said, and with a snap of his fingers we entered the battle

"it's a beautiful day outside," Sans started. Frisk sighed and rolled her eyes.

"How can you tell? We're in an underground cave," she countered. Sans rolled his eye-lights in return.

"birds are chirping," Sans continued.

"It's fall, birds want nothing to do with cold weather," Frisk responded.

"flowers are blooming," Sans kept going.

"I hope they aren't. It gets cold in winter," Frisk said.

"fine. it's a shi- trashy day outside. birds are migrating, flowers are wilting. on days like these, pessimists like you need to... S t o p b e i n g s o d a m n r e l a t a b l e."

Sans sent out his attack first, which was weird since most monsters let Frisk attack first. First, her SOUL turned blue and dropped to the bottom of the board as gravity applied to her. She was confused and fell into a pile of bones. She died fairly quickly.

Grumbling, she stepped away from the SAVE.

"How..?" She muttered. I shrugged, but it looked painful to watch. She stepped up again.

"heya. you look frustrated about something. guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh?" Sans asked sarcastically. Frisk sighed and rolled her eyes.

"it's a beautiful day outside... well i mean, beauty is in the eyes, or sockets of the beholder. but hey! i think it would be better than this. anyways, on days like these, kids like you..." Sans said, somehow it was something different. Frisk braced herself, as she learned her lesson from last time. She dropped down, then jumped. A row of bones with a small pattern she had to go through appeared. She managed to do that without dying somehow, I would have found that hard. Then some weird blasters yeeted her and she died. Yay.

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row. suffice to say, you look really... unsatisfied. all right. how 'bout we make it a third?" Sans said, smugly. She growled. Sans shrugged. The battle started again. Frisk dodged the first set that she had to jump at, she survived when she was going through the tunnel and didn't get hit by the blasters by going in the middle, then she went up, and down, and for the finale of the attack, two large blasters appeared and she dodged up.

"huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first," Sans said with a stupid shrug. Frisk sighed. I flipped open my phone and started playing that stupid song I woke Frisk up too.

"You feel like you're going to have a bad time," I said. Frisk rolled her eyes again.

"Thanks a lot, Chara," She muttered. Her HP bar had something purple-pink on it, called KR. It seemed to be slowly draining her HP. Fun.

"This. I won't be able to do this one on the first try," she said, grabbing her pie, "My as well learn the attacks," She went up to full HP. Sans sent out bones with small gaps, she narrowly escaped. She got hit a few times though.

"If this was a video game and you had to press arrow keys or something, this would be much harder," Frisk said.

"Why would anyone make a video game about this," I stated, "that would be... surprisingly a good idea? You can SPARE enemies after all. Who would be the protagonist?"

"uhh... kiddo? who are you talking to?" Sans asked, slightly concerned. I was thinking he should have just killed Frisk right there and then, but he didn't seem like he cared for doing that, "are they your invisible friend?"

"At least I have friends," Frisk shot back. Sans glared harder.

Frisk thought she had enough HP to hit Sans, Sans didn't like that idea so he dodged.

That was cheating. Sans shouldn't be able to do that! Though I mean, we were trying to kill him so I shouldn't judge.

"what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" Sans said, smirking. Frisk grimaced.

"You better!"

Deja vu?

Sans sent the same attack again and Frisk jumped through them, getting hit once, but with the draining, it looked like it hurt a bit. She hit him again.

"our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting..." Sans started before sending out another attack, this time with blue bones. Frisk struggled and died.

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row... hey, what comes after "thrice," anyway? wanna help me find out?" Sans asked sarcastically.

"Four times," Frisk said deadpanned. Despite everything, Sans snorted.

"anyway, as i was saying, it's a trashy day out. why not relax and drink some hot chocolate?"

Once she beat that attack because this will take too long if I tell you about every single detail on every single timeline. Sans finished his sentence.

"until suddenly, everything ends," He said. Frisk dodged kinda and attacked.

"heh heh heh... that's your fault, isn't it?" He said. Frisk stood there for a second.

"I haven't even been down here that long," she mused, "so who ruined everything?"

Death. Reload.

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died four times in a row. what should it be? quice? frice? welp, won't have to use it again anyways," Sans said, stupidly being stupid.

Dodge. Attack. Repeat.

"you can't understand how this feels," He said.

Attack.

"knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset,"

Die.

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died five times in a row. convenient, huh? that's one for each finger. but soon... you'll need a cool mutant hand to count all of your deaths," Sans said. Frisk was not amused. Sans' first attack came, Frisk was getting used to it.

"ready?" Sans asked, not caring for an answer.

Dodge. Attack. Repeat.

"look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago," Sans sighed.

Dodge. Attack.

"and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either," Sans said.

_Wait what?_

Frisk died again.

"Why is he so tough!" She grumbled. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just the narrator!" I exclaimed.

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died six times in a row. that's the number of fingers on a mutant hand. but soon... you'll need to find a mutant hand with even more fingers," Sans said.

"How am I suppost to take you seriously if before I fight you, you say things like this?" Frisk asked.

"rather if you didn't. much more amusing this way."

Dodge. Attack. Repeat.

"cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?" Sans said. Frisk paused for a second, getting hit. She ate a legendary hero and Sans repeated his attack. Eventually, she fought again.

"to be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all," Sans said. This wasn't his all? Oh great, though it's not like I would give my all unless I _really_ had to.

"You've reached 10 attacks," I told Frisk once she was done dodging.

"... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know," Sans continued. Frisk died again. Then we reached episode seven of 'Sans sasses us because he's tough funny skeleton man' which totally should be a real show.

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row. hey, that's good. seven's supposed to be a lucky number. who knows, maybe you'll hit the jackpot... and that number will multiply tenfold," Sans said. Now pretend there's a montage of Frisk rapidly hitting Sans but he dodges because he doesn't like getting hit. Though who would?

"all i know is... seeing what comes next... i can't afford not to care anymore," Sans sighed. Frisk dodged.

"Remember what I said about it being a video game?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. This is much easier. I suck at video games," She said. I snorted.

"ugh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... listen. i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier," Sans said.

"Sans is sparing you?" I questioned. Frisk squinted.

"I guess??? I won't back," She said, "Though it would be easier." Frisk healed herself back up. Then she picked Fight and swiped her knife at him, which he dodged. Of course, Sans didn't really expect Frisk to return his mercy.

"welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?" He smirked. Frisk quickly looked at the bones coming at her.

"That's imposible!" She yelped. She jumped anyways, and at the last possible moment, everything turned black.

Two blue bones were coming at her, with a short white one and a taller white one, also impossible. She waited until the blue ones passed over her and jumped. Everything turned black.

This seemed to happen 3 more times before Sans decided his turn was over. Bones were on the buttons though, and she had to time it perfectly.

"sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends. i always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy. and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this," Sans said. Frisk smirked. A bunch of blasters appeared and she couldn't dodge in time.

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died eight times in a row. that's the number of fingers on a spider. but soon..." Sans said.

"Wait! Don't spider's have legs?" Frisk corrected. Sans shrugged.

"hell if i know. they're all dead now."

I floated back. Time to do absolutely nothing as Frisk fails at beating a funny skeleton who likes puns.

"Howdy!" Flowey chirped from somewhere behind me.

"Oh hey, you again," I said, "wanna watch?" Flowey nodded his stem.

"Maybe for a few timelines. It gets boring after a while," He said, "Did Frisk get to the bit where Sans spare's her?"

"Yup. Didn't take the offer though," I said.

"Good. If she did, well, he would have dunked her," Flowey said, nonchalantly.

"He would have WHAT?"

"Dunked her, that what he calls it. He'll break every law of monster battles and kill his opponent on the spot. It's funny when it's not being done to yourself," He continued.

"I need to remeber these monster battle laws," I joked.

"Easy, watch me. I break them on a daily bases," Flowey responded with an odd sense of pride. I snorted. Frisk sighed and turned around.

"I caught up, oh hey Flowey, wanna see what he says next?" She asked. Both of us shrugged and moved up.

"oh, so i have an audience now?" Sans said, "great,"

"Please continue your depressing story. We're waiting," Frisk said and slashed at him.

"oh sheesh, kiddo. anyways, and maybe all they needed was... i dunno. some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends."

Flowey and I were watching Frisk dodge, amused. Then once she was done she paused.

"I still have a snowman piece and my pie. I'll use them later but nice to know."

Attack.

"but that's ridiculous, right? yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy."

Attack.

"you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. hey. take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT."

Heal. Attack.

Flowey left at this point since he determined Frisk would be almost done by now and he could do whatever he wanted to, at low risk.

"and that day's TODAY."

Attack.

"cause... y'see... all this fighting is really tiring me out."

Attack.

"and if you keep pushing me... then i'll be forced to use my special attack."

Die... Wait what?

"OH MY GOD!" Flowey yelled, enraged, "WHY NOW. OUT OF ALL THE TIMES YOU COULD HAVE DIED. WHY. NOW."

"Chill! I don't like dying and I wasn't trying," Frisk said.

"Yes, but I was doing things! Important things! Flower things!" He complained. He was definitely a child. A murderous flower child. I didn't know how I didn't figure that out before.

"Guys calm down!" I franticly said. The flower and the child glared at me.

"Fine," Flowey said with a huff. If he had arms (or leaves???) he would be crossing them. Frisk stuck out her tongue at the flower who promptly stuck his out back. Frisk approached Sans.

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row. nope, wait, that's definitely nine, sorry. or was it ten?" Sans said.

"Was that a death threat?" Frisk asked once she dodged the first attack.

"Yeah. I think," I responded. Flowey and I went back and watched from a safer distance. Once Sans started Sparing her, he left, grumbling. And eventually, we got to the point where he started flaunting his 'special attack'.

"yeah, my special attack. sound familiar? well, get ready. cause after the next move, i'm going to use it. so, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die."

"He's putting it off," She said. I agreed.

Dodge. Freak out. Heal. Dodge. Attack

"well, here goes nothing... are you ready? survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack!" Sans said. Frisk raised her eyebrow.

"I'm at full HP. If I die I will find a bunch of items and chuck them at him. He can't dodge everything," She said with firm determination.

The attack slowly progressed harder and harder, until Sans was aimlessly throwing Frisk around.

"huff... puff... all right. that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing."

...

...

...

"yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either. heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?"

You know, thats pretty smart. Frisk can't leave. We'll be stuck here for a very, very long time.

"you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit."

...

...

...

"i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. and because you 'can'... ...you 'have to'."

...

...

...

"but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most 'determined' thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and... *yawn* do literally anything else."

...

He's getting tired.

...

...

...

He fell asleep. Frisk was prepared for this and inched forward. Rasing her knife she aimed and threw it right at his chest.

"heh, didja really think you would be able-"

...

I was done. No more playing around. Picking up the knife I slashed it at him.

**[9999999]**

"...

...

...so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you. 

welp. i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything?"

And he disappeared.

"Smells like... Ketchup," Frisk mused.

**[YOUR LOVE INCREASED]**

And then I remembered everything.

And when I mean everything I mean everything.

Good things.

Bad things.

Depressing things.

...

Everything.

Absolutely Everything.

Not just things that happened.

Things that 'could have' happened.

Things that didn't happen but maybe, maybe might have happened.

And it hurt.

Having the memories of every possible timeline hurt.

Mental exhaustion.

At least they were semi-organized.

...

...

Wasn't there something I wanted?

...

...

Right.

My brother's name.

His name was Asriel.

...

...

...

Where did Frisk go? And why do I hear dust?

...

...

Frisk... what are you doing? You already got 20 LOVE... You don't need anymore....

Frisk...

Frisk...

FRISK...

"Step away from that flower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG HOPEFULLY A 3000+ WORDS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT!  
> not-so-happy 30 parts?  
> my guess is 2-3 more until its over  
> then the real-  
> nah  
> this is the juice of the series. but i mean. uh-  
> the extra-large amounts of charisk can start


	31. RESET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisk takes a hint and resets  
> eventally  
> note; this chapter is ehhh because it wrote itself. 2 main points weren't planned-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear charisk lovers:  
> your welcome
> 
> also when the battle starts listen to either hopes and dreams, megalovania, or https://tinyurl.com/y67jhbpj which i made when i was supposed to write this lol

Frisk sighed, not lowering her knife.

"It's your fault," She whispered, "You're the one who made me get so much LOVE. You're the one who turned me into THIS!" She said, turning around and vaguely motioning to her body. She turned away.

"Why do you care so much anyways."

...

Why do I care so much? Maybe I don't want to see him die again. Frisk sighed and raised the knife, again. I reached out and grabbed the blade... It didn't hurt. I sighed.

"I asked you to stop. Just RESET. Then you will be in the right mind and we can have a nice chat... and... and..." I trailed off. Frisk was glaring at me. Flow- Asriel was saying something about boats or ships or something. I wasn't really paying attention. Frisk wrenched the knife from my hand. She looked at it curiously.

"Perfect for cutting plants and vines," She paused and looked at me, "and, believe me, I'm in the mood for some weeding."

"Frisk!" I said with fear dripping into my voice, "this is a bad idea!" She turned at me and scoffed.

"Since when did you have morals?" She said, her eyes glaring right at me. Asriel was temporarily ignored.

"You want the truth? Fine! I lied since the beginning. Happy?"

I wasn't. Frisk paused. She wasn't really expecting me to give her an answer.

"Go on..." She asked, cautiously. Asriel gave me a look somewhere between encouraging and 'oh great now you've screwed up'.

I was filled with DETERMINATION.

"Okay. Flashback to 201X and I fell down a mountain. It hurt by the way. I called for help -Az don't even think about helping, this is my story- and somebody came. His name was Asriel and he was the prince of the monsters. Once I healed back up we were inseparable. Though I was good at making friends, I never wanted him to leave my side. Flash forward 3 years I had a plan. The plan is a story for another time but I died at the age of 13. He just turned 12. Asriel absorbed my SOUL and we crossed the barrier. Long story short, I attacked the humans, humans killed us, we went back underground bringing Flowers. My body was carried back to the RUINS. Our SOUL separated and his shattered long ago. My SOUL was breaking fast, but I had Determination too. In order to SAVE my SOUL, Doctor W. D. Gaster brought my SOUL to the void. It brought me back to something like life with about half of my SOUL left. Just enough to fit in my locket... I stayed there for who-knows-how-long observing everything. Right around the time you fell, I started to feel guilty -Yes Az, it took me that long. Shut it- I got my memories erased, forgot why I erased them in the first place, and you had to gain LOVE otherwise known as Levels Of ViolencE for me to gain them back. Happy?" I explained. I was emotionally drained and praying for a RESET. Frisk slowly looked more shocked the longer my story went on.

"I just- why didn't you- I thought we were friends!" She exclaimed in a state of panic. She rushed forward and swung her knife at me.

**[MISS]**

**[MISS]**

**[MISS]**

"I HATE YOU CHARA!"

**[1]**

That... Hurt. My HP bar floated in front of me. About a 10th of it was gone. Half of LV1 for half a SOUL I guessed.

This was going to be fun.

Frisk swung again at me, now knowing she had enough intent to actually hurt me. I quickly floated out of her reach. A few red knifes were in my hands in a second and I quickly killed her.

**[LOAD]**

"At least I SAVED after Sans! Or I really would have a bad time!" She giggled. I sighed, I was in the judgement hall again. She was too. Asgore was still alive and Asriel was still over there. Great. I killed her easily this time too.

**[LOAD]**

"How about you RESET and I'll stop killing you?"

"How about you let me finish the job?"

I sighed again and lazily threw a few knives at her. She dodged.

"What? Did you really think I would stand there and take it?" She grinned. I smiled back and the knives turned around and shot back at her.

**[LOAD]**

"HEY AZ, FIGHTING IS WAY MORE FUN than I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT!" I shouted at the flower. He sighed.

"GREAT. PAY ATTENTION!"

Oh right. I was back at knife level. Her knife was going through my 'stomach' but she didn't have the intent. I sighed.

"Are you going to stop yet?"

"Why?" she slowly asked, "Why didn't you trust me?" I paused.

"I figured you would try to be sensible or something like that. I didn't want to be stopped," I said, "that was more sensible in my head."

Frisk pulled the knife out of me and paused.

"We'll continue this later," She said. She walked over to Asgore and killed him again. Then she SAVEd.

"There. It's a fair fight," She said, "You have your stupid ghost-ness and I have to never deal with that again."

"I would rather fight you at LV 1. Then at least we can talk," I mumbled. I truly didn't want to fight her, but she left me with no choice. She swung at me.

**[1]**

Ouch. Again. I dodged again. She kept swinging.

**[MISS]**

**[MISS]**

**[1]**

**[MISS]**

**[1]**

**[MISS]**

I groaned. 7/10 HP left. I blocked a few strokes with a blood-red knife before swinging it in her face a few times.

**[5]**

**[5]**

**[5]**

She wiped away a bunch of blood on her face and smiled.

"That almost hurt!" She said with an insane grin.

"Ok."

"...You're supposed to say something like 'but this will' and kill me." Frisk tried to correct me. I almost smirked

"Ok."

"CHARA! How am I supposed to kill you again if you act like this!" She grumbled. I shrugged.

"Don't ask me," I responded. she groaned and slashed at me again.

**[1]**

I floated away from her. I was almost at half HP. She couldn't reach me unless she threw her knife and even then it was easy to dodge.

**[MISS]**

**[MISS]**

**[MISS]**

I sent 2 knives at her.

**[5]**

**[5]**

**[999]**

"There! Got one thing out of the way," Asriel giggled. I smiled.

**[LOAD]**

Being at full HP never felt so good. She grumbled.

"That was cheating," She asserted. I rolled my eyes.

"So what? That didn't stop me with Sans," I retorted. She sighed and I quickly floated out of knife-range. Asriel popped up and her head did too.

**[999]**

**[LOAD]**

"That was one of the quicker times, I'll give you guys that," She said with a weak smile. Asriel came a bit quicker this time.

"I could do this all day!" He chirped, "well I mean, if you would let time go on that long."

**[999]**

**[LOAD]**

"Okay I admit, that was funny," I wheezed while grinning. Frisk grumbled.

"Why is _he_ so damn powerful!" Frisk said, vaguely pointing at where Asriel used to be before realizing he wasn't there anymore.

"Behind you!"

**[999]**

**[LOAD]**

Frisk rollered her eyes.

"This is getting boring. Why can't you just QUIT!?" Frisk yelled. I sighed.

"This is your fault."

**[999]**

**[LOAD]**

"Who made me kill everyone in the first place?" Frisk asked with mock sweetness.

"Who had the choice to stop since the begining?"

**[999]**

**[LOAD]**

Frisk paused instead of trying to go for the hit right of the bat.

"Why?" She asked, "I mean, why are we still doing this?" Both of us paused, lowering our knives, though not our guards. Asriel seemed to take a hint that we were breaking.

"I mean, it would only take a second... Then I'll RESET right after!" Frisk pleaded.

Yeah, no.

**[5]**

**[5]**

**[5]**

"C'mon! I promise! If you want, you can even do the honours of killing me!"

Laughable.

**[5]**

**[5]**

**[5]**

"Jeeze, when did you get so hard to please. Oh gosh, uh, how about I'll get you something you like! You're a ghost right? You could probably poss- actually I would rather not, but if its what makes you stop!"

You know chocolate is slightly tempting, but I mean...

**[5]**

**[5]**

**[5]**

"This is uh, kinda, starting to hurt? So would you stop? Please?"

That's the point.

**[5]**

**[5]**

**[5]**

"Well I guess that was worth a shot, I guess you won't listen to me."

...

"I would, if you would be reasonable," I mumbled.

"I'm trying! You're being difficult!" She crossed her arms and turned away. I smiled a bit. This might be easier than I thought if she hasn't completely lost herself. She palmed the knife in her hand.

"So what will it be?" She smiled a bit, though she still wouldn't face me. I absolutely hated myself for thinking of this and I knew I would regret this for multiple timelines to come, but I had to snap Frisk out of it!

So I did something way worse than some of those truth-or-dare games with Sans (trust me. He had/has a bunch of stupid things to dare people into doing. Most that have no other reason).

I leaned forward, then kissed her.

The kiss was short, and on her cheek you sickos, but it still held its point. I cared about her too much and I never wanted her to lose herself again.

She stopped moving.

The knife hit the ground with a loud clang.

Asriel squealed.

I felt my cheeks burn up. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have even thought about doing that.

"S-sorry," Frisk mumbled. Her face was as red as mine.

"N-no! It's, uh, my fault," I stammered. My head was screaming ABORT! ABORT! Her eyes opened up wider in shock.

"What was I doing?" She whispered as she started to pace, "I have a clear head, though holy heck what was I thinking! I AM SO SORRY CHARA!"

My face was back at its normal temperature with Frisk's apology.

"It's fine. Now how can you fix this?" I asked. Both of us knew the answer.

"The only way I can... See you at the begining, Chara!"

**[RESET]**

\---

Toriel glanced at the clock, 8:30 am. It was time to go water the flowers. She grabbed a watering can from the side counter and poured some water in it. She made her way through the RUINs, stopping temporary to glare away any stray Froggets. She almost reached the flower bed when she heard voices. Thinking immediately it was a Human she dropped her watering can, Chara's grave can wait, and prepared a fireball. She entered the room and-

\---

Sans lazily woke up, an eerie sense of deja vu dropped over him.

"BROTHER! HURRY UP! IT'S 8:30 IN THE MORNING! WE HAVE TO GO START OUR SHIFT!" Papyrus called out.

"coming bro," Sans said slowly getting out of his bed. He was careful to lock the door and keep the key. Papyrus had a glass of milk out in front of him.

"FINALLY BROTHER! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" Papyrus teased. Sans got a glass of milk out and slurped some loudly.

"it's good for your bones," Sans asserted. Papyrus smiled.

"THATS WHY YOU NEED TO DRINK SOME! SO YOU CAN BECOME TALL AND MAJESTIC LIKE ME! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans smiled and after the small meal, Sans and Papyrus went to their posts-

\---

Papyrus glanced at his watch, 8:30. He had to go get up his lazybones brother now! He bounded back to his house in Snowdin since he was training with Undyne a few minutes ago.

"BROTHER! HURRY UP! IT'S 8:30 IN THE MORNING! WE HAVE TO GO START OUR SHIFT!" Papyrus yelled. He heard Sans maybe moving.

"coming bro," Sans said. Papyrus smiled. Soon, Sans would not be napping all night like the Great Papyrus himself! Letting out a hardy NYEH he washed his hands and got out a glass of milk, as it was good for his bones. Sans sauntered down the stairs and got his own cup of milk.

"it's good for your bones," Sans sassed. Papyrus smirked slightly.

"THATS WHY YOU NEED TO DRINK SOME! SO YOU CAN BECOME TALL AND MAJESTIC LIKE ME! NYEH HEH HEH!" He shouted. Sans merely smiled back. After the small meal, Papyrus grabbed the Spaghetti he cooked with Undyne to turn it into a master trap for any human-

\---

Undyne has been up for a few hours now. She was training with Papyrus, who didn't seem to sleep. Though by training, she meant cooking another AWESOME SERVING OF SPAGHETTI! But then Papyrus had to leave because it was 8:30 and he had to wake up his brother. Undyne cleared her counter by slashing a spear across it. She let out a toothy grin before realizing she had to clean it up. Scowling, she swept it up. Then she had put on her heavy, hot armour. But first, she needed to write draft 253 of that stupid love letter. She's been writing one EVERY DAY and not a single one seemed good enough to send to Alphys!

_Dear Alphys,_

_I wrote this letter just to say how much I love your passion. Every moment I think of you, I just want to sigh. Watching human history together, spending time in the garbage dump, every moment spent with you is an ADVENTURE! FULL OF PASSION AND HARD WORKING!_

_So what I need to say is, I love you Doctor Alphys. Would you be mine?_

_-Undyne <3_

She sighed. The letter was just as bad as the rest. She left it on her counter as she donned her armour. It was time to start her shift-

\---

Alphys was panicking. She had to write her yearly report for next week about what she's done. Other than, you know, create melted abominations and lose a flower she's done nothing. And she couldn't exactly say either of those things so she was hopeless. Burying her head in her claw-like hand she started to hyperventilate. She sat under a table, with the cloth on top of it allowing her to be completely alone. It was way too early in the morning for this, it was only 8:30! Clawing at her skull she tried to calm her breath.

"C-C'mon Alphys! Pull it together!" She tried to tell herself. After she felt calm enough, she got out of the table.

She had to work on Mettatons EX form after all. She needed to put something on that report, no matter how small it was-

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. this would be the first multi-chapter fanfiction i've finished (y'know. when i write the final chapter). ever. so uh, thanks for reading! don't worry, sequel has been planned out. and i'll be rewriting the first 4 chapters in a bit. then i'll rewrite most of them because they all suck and there's a lot of bad spelling i want to murder. but thank YOU for reading.  
> Stay determined!


	32. The End..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dreemurr siblings try to protect Frisk's innocence because pure Frisk is back in action

And then the human fell, again.

Frisk was crying.

She was sitting in the bed of golden flowers, tears streaming down her face. I tried to comfort her, but no matter how I willed my hands, they just wouldn't stay corporeal. She seemed to smile at the attempt.  
"Thanks," she murmured with a soft smile, "for everything."  
I didn't think she had anything to thank me for. I kinda ruined her life.  
"Okay, can you guys stop the crying? There's an ENTIRE UNDERGROUND out there!"  
I turned around and saw Asriel was rooted there, fuming. His petals seemed to be sticking up more than usual. Frisk grinned and patted his petals softly, causing him to fume up even more. He is absolutely adorable when he's angry, and he always has been. I smirked but my hands still wouldn't cooperate with me and I didn't want to embarrass myself any more than I had to.  
"Sorry for trying to kill you. And, y'know, killing you at the begining," Frisk sheepishly said, twirling her hair. Suddenly she perked up. Her posture did too as she sat up. She patted the ground in enthusiasm.  
"Wait! Chara, you said you were a floaty SOUL ghost," Frisk said, and I nodded, "and Flowey, you said you didn't have a SOUL right?" Asriel nodded as well, though neither of us saw where she was going with this. She gave an evil grin and tried to grab my locket. Her hand went right through me and felt pretty weird so I shuttered and pulled myself away from her. Her eyes opened wider in shock.  
"Sorry, I should have asked you," Frisk said, trying to dry the tears from her face. She stopped crying a few minutes ago. She paused and pulled her hand away from her face.  
"I miss that pair of glasses. It made things soo much easier," she pouted. I agreed, I liked her eyes.  
...That sounds creepy but I swear I don't mean it in that way. Technically that kiss never happened and I am not sad about that at all.  
Okay, maybe a little bit. That probably was her first kiss.  
You don't get to know mine.  
"What are you doing?" I asked. She looked a little shocked and confused. Mostly confused.  
"Well, I mean... You didn't figure it out? I thought it was obvious... I thought I'd solve both of your problems! I could give Flowey your SOUL!" She said innocently. My brother and I gave each other a look.  
"I don't think that will work..." he stated slowly. Frisk's face fell. I was determined to fix this child's life after I ruined it, so I couldn't let Asriel's comment stand. Plus, she didn't have the weight of 20 LV weighing on her. I liked sassy Frisk but pure Frisk is 100x better.  
"Doesn't mean you can't try!" I quickly corrected him, shaking my hands. I nudged Asriel, and he sighed.  
"Okay, fineee. Try whatever you want. Not like I could stop you."  
Frisk's entire face lit up, and she smiled. I allowed her to pull off my locket, explaining how my SOUL was in there and if anything slightly bad happened she has to RESET, and she gently put it on Asriel. After, she double-knotted it and grinned evilly. Though it wasn't as evil as it could have been and that I am thankful for.  
"Pretend this is a 'get together shirt'," She pointed at my brother, "I still want information from you so, Chara, it's your job to get it. I'm counting on you, partner!" Frisk said as she smiled proudly. I didn't want to mention the fact that she didn't call me her friend but it still was the only thing on my mind. I couldn't get it out of my head. I gave her a blunt stare and tried to move away from the locket, just to see if I could rub it in her face that her plan wasn't working. I got across the bed of golden flowers before I couldn't get any farther. Frisk smirked. I sighed.  
"Fine. We're playing that game. Just make sure this isn't permanent, Frisky-Biscuit," I complained, crossing my arms. The Frisky-Biscuit in question just smiled.  
"Cool, sure, yeah," She said, finger-gunning me. I facepalmed.  
"Anyways, I have to go now. Don't die!" She said, leaving.  
"Wasn't planning on it!" I called back. Asriel and I looked at each other for a solid 5 seconds before he started to talk.  
"Let's, uh, maybe go follow her?" He timidly suggested. I shrugged. He smiled and with a pop went underground.

Asriels method of movement must be what Frisk said the steam vents in Hotlands were. As he went underground, I was dragged along with him because of stupid Frisk. It was stupidly fast and made me dizzy. As he surfaced, I felt like puking if I had anything inside of me to puke out... It's kinda hard to explain. You just have to trust me that it sucked.  
"Warn me before you do that again," I threatened. Asriel cowered.  
"Sorry!" he apologized. I sighed. Both of us peered around a corner where Frisk was talking animatedly to Tor- Mom.  
"No! I'm sure I'm fine!" Frisk reassured. Mom still looked worried.  
"Are you sure? It was a long fall," Mom said. Frisk gave a knowing smile.  
"The golden flowers broke my fall," She said. Mom ruffled her hair lightly.  
"Very well then, my child. Anyways, I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. I will do my best to ensure your protection during your time here. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs," Mom introduced herself. Frisk nodded and held on to her hand. The duo left, but I heard something Frisk said through the echos of the hallway.  
"By the way, my name is Frisk!"

I smiled.  
Somethings never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy frisk thanks for reading my story! i love every single one of you, even you people without an account and idk who you even are. big thanks to my friend who i made a bunch of weird genocide comics with a funny chara with memory problems and a frisk with some anger issues when it came to a certain flower. i also thank my brother who is reading this story for allowing me to majorly spoil (by trying to click together pieces of the puzzles together in his head) i will also thank everyone who commented or will comment in the future because it gives me motivation like you-don't-understand-how-much.
> 
> and thank YOU! i would have never finished this weird story without you reading, as cheesy as it sounds.  
> if you want to leave a comment, so i write faster, just send me a ❤. then i'll remember you when i keep writing
> 
> And remember, stay determined!


End file.
